30 DAYS WRITTING PROMPTS: Destiel edition
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Just like the tittle says. It will be stories placed in the spn universe and AUs. The ratting is T for some bad words, in case it changes I'll let you know in the chapter, so I'll do when it's an AU to give it some context. I include some other characters, like Sam, Charlie or Jack that I didn't put on the main list bc ff just let us add 4 characters.
1. DAY 1: Holding hands

**1.- Holding hands**

Personal space was a long forgotten rule to Cas and Dean. And of course, in the middle of it, the lack of space between them had became into rubbing and touching. Arms touching while sitting one next to the other, general rubbing when they walked next to each other, without noticing an absolutely empty room where they could walk without even notice the other.

Sam just rolled his eyes and smiled softly.

"What? What am I missing?" Jack asked, one day, Dean and Castiel kept bumping into each other in the kitchen.

"Uh...? Nothing... No, did you finish your breakfast?" The youngest Winchester said, avoiding call his brother's attention.

"Yes. But-" Jack replied while Dean and Castiel sat in front of them.

The angel was holding just a cup of coffee, while the human had a plate full with eggs, bacon, toast and some cheese.

"Then, if you're ready, come with me to the library" Sam said, taking his and Jack's plate with him to let them on the sink.

Once they were outside the kitchen, Jack asked again. "Seriously Sam? It's everything ok between you and Dean? Because you always leave him alone with Cas, and avoid to looking at them when they're talking... Can I help somehow?"

Sam considered the idea for a second. Yes, the kid was really smart, but he was like two years old and there were a lot of things he needed to understand before explain him what he was thinking. Besides, he wasn't sure yet about whatever the hell was going on between them.

"I just think Dean and Cas need time alone. You know, like... do things by their own." Sam explained. And then he added in a whisper "And to figure out their feelings" But Jack didn't listen.

Jack found them a Sunday afternoon in the recreation room. They were watching and old western, well, Castiel was. Dean had his head on the angel's shoulder and the Nephilim took a couple of minutes before notice he was asleep. The truly remarkable thing was that when he approached to talk to Castiel, he saw Dean's hand on his father's leg. Cas's hand next to it. They both spoke in whispers, without waking the hunter up. Jack left the room thinking about what he had witnessed. Maybe Sam was right, maybe Dean and Castiel needed all the time they could get.

The first time Dean and Cas hold hands was during a hunt. They were after a pagan God, and just like Sam said, Castiel was just a seraphim, a God would kill him easily. So, when the plan failed, Dean grabbed the angel's hand and run with him until they reached Jack to take down the divine entity. They kept their hands together until Dean was able to breath normally again. Even then, they let go slowly and Cas wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, you know, in case he felt dizzy or something.

The second time, they were watching a movie, alone. Their fingers interlaced for the two hours of the film. But they weren't supposed to talk about it.

The third time, they were outdoors. Outside a gas station, on their way to a Metallica concert, Sam and Jack were teasing Dean about how he had run from the Pagan God.

"Dude, I've been tortured, punched, killed and cursed by those sons of bitches. I'm done with them. Besides, the kid got him pretty good." Dean defended himself.

"Of course it was thanks to my instruction, because if he did what Sam said, we both would be dead by now." Castiel declared, deadly serious face.

"Yeah, that!" Dean said, and pointed at Sam "Suck that, Sammy!" He held his hand on the air "High-five, Cas!" The angel looked confused. Dean rolled his eyes "Just... like the movie we watched the other day, remember?"

"Oh." Castiel said, as the memory came to him.

Now, it's not clear what part of the movie Cas thought about, but the thing is that he highed-five Dean, but instead to take his hand down immediately, he just kept it there. Dean looked at him, a little tilt of his head. Then, their fingers found their way into each other's hand. Dean smiled shyly and sighed. Still with Cas's hand in his, he put them both down. After all, if they were going to start holding hands and all that, better not showing off by having them up all the time, right? He gestured the others to follow him to the car and glanced the proud smile on Cas's face while they walked. It could be something easy to get used to. So, he just rolled with it.

And well, Sam and Jack kinda rolled with it as well.


	2. DAY 2: Cuddling somewhere

**2.- Cuddling somewhere**

It was a rainy day. Sam was out with Charlie at a tech-fairy and after check the online news and local papers twice, Dean decided there was no cases. He sat on the kitchen with a couple of coffee, without nothing particular in mind. It wasn't noon yet so he still was on his comfortable pajama.

"It's raining" Castiel said, Dean didn't hear him approached.

The angel was wearing one of the hunter's pajamas.

"Yep. Morning sunshine, coffee?" Dean nodded slightly and stood to get a mug for Castiel.

"Good morning." Castiel replied and doubted for a moment if he should kiss him or not. He decided the second.

Their relationship was so new and there was still one hundred things that Castiel didn't understand yet. But Dean had told him that it was all fine. He could take things on his own rhythm and do or don't whatever he felt comfortable with. Dean behaviour hadn't changed much either. Just the small things, like make coffee for him in the mornings or let him borrow his pajamas.

"Sam's already out?" Castiel asked after taking his first sip of coffee.

"Yeah, he was already gone when I woke up, so it's just you and me today." Dean replied, his fingers barely inches from Castiel's.

"Should I check for cases?" The former angel asked. His index finger carefully looking for Dean's touch.

"Done that already. Nothing." Dean replied, his hand playing with Castiel's finger.

Cas nodded and drank his coffee calmly. By the time he finished it, he and Dean were holding hands. The hunter stood up and took both mugs to wash them. Castiel, quietly, like a cat approached to him and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. He buried his face in Dean's back for a few seconds and let a small kiss there.

"I'm cold." Cas said.

Dean turned around and hugged him tightly. He kissed the former angel temple.

Castiel smiled and kissed him slowly. Maybe the angel wasn't really fond of kissing yet, but Dean was sure it wasn't for lack of talent.

"We'll have to find a way to warm up, then" Dean said. His right hand slowly running by the former angel's hair.

"And I'm feeling really lazy..." Castiel apologized. His eyes showed how shy he felt about it.

Dean hugged him again for almost an entire minute. His slow heartbeat calmed the man down. "cocoa! I just realized you never had hot cocoa in your life!" He suddenly said, a bit too much loud.

"What is that?" Castiel tilted his head. "Do I have to do anything?"

Dean shook his head. A bright smile on his lips while he pushed Cas a bit to move around. "It's a beverage, like coffee or tea, but like a million times better." He replied, looking around through the cupboards. Since winter had just begun, Dean bought the ingredients to make hot chocolate and of course, he had hidden them from Sam. "And you can put cinnamon, or a marshmallow on top, and I swear it's gonna warm you 'til the tip of your toes."

Castiel smiles pleased. He loved to see Dean happy and right now the hunter was a big bright ball of joy.

"Should I put some music while you preppare it?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Awesome. And, and... get the blankets from the bedroom. Baby, I'm gonna give you the afternoon of your life." Dean replied, putting his idea together on his mind.

"I once observed for a day how Michelangelo painted the sistine chapel celling, so..." Cas announced.

"Did you have hot chocolate?" Dean asked, his hands resting on his hips.

"No... but..."

"Then shut your mouth! A ninja turtle isn't even close to what you're about to drink."

Castiel would have replied and calmly tried to explain Dean he wasn't talking about the cartoon and who Michelangelo was or why his story was so impressive, but he just laughed and walked towards the bedroom to deliver his task. He had learned that not everything had to be about win or lost and it was fine. After all, life was much more than surviving and he had too much to learn yet.

When he returned, Dean was putting some popcorn on a plate and had two mugs on a tray, besides some pieces of chocolate and a few marshmallows in a bowl. "Take them to the recreation room, put them on the floor and take off the pillows of the couch to put them down too. I'll be there in no time." He instructed.

Castiel did as he was told, wondering why Dean wanted everything on the floor. The hunter came with the tray and putted it on top of the little table. Then, he took the pillows and made two sits on the floor. "Why are are gonna sat on the floor? Is there something wrong with the couch?" The former angel asked, confused.

"Nope. It's... nothing, it's just something me and Sam used to do as kids, when we couldn't go hunting with Dad." Dean explained, avoiding the details. "I was thinking about binge-watch _Game of thrones,_ unless you want to see something else like a movie or a different show." He offered.

" _Game of Thrones_ sounds good for me. I've heard it's highly popular, though a bit complex to understand." Castiel replied, a small smile on his face, obviously excited about learning something new.

"Yeah, but if I could understand it, I'm sure you can too."

Cas sat on one of the pillows with his legs crossed while Dean looked for the DVD. Once he found it, he put it on and took the remote, to place it the thing besides his seat. He gave Cas his mug and brought the tray closer to them, on the floor as well. He finally sat just to see Castiel wrapping himself in one of the blankets. "What you doing?" He asked. Castiel looked at him confused, so Dean just spread his arm, inviting his boyfriend in.

"Oh" Castiel said and moved closer to Dean.

"There you go. Now, let's watch this thing." The man announced and kissed the former angel's temple.

Dean played the first episode and grabbed his mug, but before took his first sip, he closely watched Cas doing it. "This is delicious!" Castiel said, his pupils grown in delight.

"Told ya. Go easy, though. We don't want you to burn your mouth." Dean warned. "Look, taste a marshmallow." He said, offering the bowl to Cas.

"I like the taste and the texture is really nice." Castiel replied, his mouth still full.

Dean smiled tenderly and took two marshmallows, putting one on each mug.

They cuddled there, their heads together, Dean's arm around Cas's shoulders and their fingers interlaced, time to time the former angel asked about something related to the show, or if he had seen a particular actor or actress in another movie or show. When they both finished their beverages, Dean brought closer the tray with food and Castiel leaned in, covering them both even more, actually just his eyes were out the blankets. Dean adjusted their position, so Castiel's head rested comfortably on the man's chest.

They kissed time to time, and Dean teased Cas about his obvious crush on Robb Stark, while they both shout and cursed when one of the Lannister was on the screen. When they finished yet another episode, Castiel placed his hand under Dean's shirt and kissed him softly. The man pulled out slowly and reached for the former angel's hand.

"I love this, but babe, your hand is so freaking cold." He managed to wrap Cas's hands with the blanket and squished them. Then, he put Cas even closer on a tight hug. "You were just holding hot cocoa, how the hell can you have your hands so cold?" He asked, half amused, half concerned.

"They aren't that cold!" Castiel replied. "Bet Robb Stark wouldn't complain."

"He lives in the freaking north! Of course he wouldn't complain. But your tv boyfriend won't make you cocoa, so you can freeze to death with him, I don't care." Dean replied, with his 'I know everything voice' "Like the guy was such a big deal."

"Well, he is kind and noble. And the heir of a great castle... and he owns a wolf." Castiel pointed out, with a big smile on his face.

"Is there anything I can beat him?" Dean asked, both eyebrows raised.

Castiel pretended to think for a while. "Well, you're taller and a bit more handsome..."

"So, you're saying that I'm hotter than freaking Robb Stark?... yeah, I can live with that."

They kissed and Castiel tried again to take his hands under Dean's clothes.

"Nope, still too cold." He said and kissed Cas again. "Looks like something important his happening, you better pay attention or something might happen to your boyfriend."

They both pay full attention to the tv for about fifteen minutes, but after that, slowly they started to fall asleep.

Sam and Charlie found them like that. They didn't want to wake them, but just when they were on their way out, Dean woke up, therefore, also Castiel.

"Hey, you're already here!" Dean said. Castiel scratched his eye.

"Yep, sorry guys we didn't mean to wake you up." Charlie said, speaking softly.

"You looked so adorable there, I almost took a picture" Sam teased with a smirk on his face.

"You guys were watching _Game of thrones_?" Charlie asked, looking at the paused tv.

"Yep, almost the all first season." Dean replied, sitting up. "Cas got a crush on Robb."

"Uh... you better prepare him for _the red wedding_ " Charlie warned.

Dean frowned a bit. "I don't think I've got there yet, I mean it rings a bell, but... nope, no clue why."

Sam and Charlie looked at each other worried. "Ok, then... we brought burgers!" Sam announced and walked away. Charlie followed him up close. Dean and Castiel looked at each other without understand, but seriously tempted by the offer of food.

After dinner they decided to pick up where the couple had fallen asleep. This time they where on the couch, Dean and Cas wrapped on a blanket while Charlie and Sam shoutout all the differences between the books and the show.

"You were right." Cas whispered in Dean's ear, the man looked down at him with no clue. "About this day... it was indeed the afternoon of my life." He let a small kiss on Dean's neck.

"You just say that because you met your boyfriend." Dean replied, pulling Cas closer.

Castiel moved his hand under Dean's shirt. He shivered. "Nope, it's because I found my superpower."

It wasn't long until they decided it was time for them to go to bed, not necessarily to sleep.


	3. DAY 3: GamingWatching a movie

**3.- Gaming/Watching a movie**

Castiel stepped out of the library after reading more than half of the book he picked to spend the afternoon. It had been a quiet day, Sam and Eileen were out most of it, Charlie had arrived almost fifteen minutes ago and Dean was really busy working on his Baby.

The angel walked around the bunker trying to find a new activity to keep himself busy, when he heard Charlie's laugh coming out the recreation room. He headed that way and found the red haired girl and Dean sitting on the floor. Charlie was explaining something to the hunter, who seemed particularly lost.

Castiel tilted his head. "What are you doing?" He asked, walking in.

"Hey Cas!" Charlie said, joyfully. "Just hanging out, I'm trying to teach Dean how to play video games."

Castiel nodded, but there was still a lot of unanswered questions on his head.

"Wanna try?" Dean looked back at him, a giant grin on his face. "C'mon buddy, so Charlie here can make fun of both of us."

"Well, it certainly looks fun. Yes, I'd like to try." Castiel replied and sat in the indian position next to Dean. "Thank you."

Charlie smiled at him and then, glanced at Dean with a knowing look. She offered her joystick to the angel and gave instructions to Dean to reset the game. The logic of it was simple: they have to go into an abandoned hospital and rescue the patients while fight and kill all the zombies they could.

"It sounds easy." Castiel pointed out.

Then the girl taught them about the controls and what button did what. That was a bit more complicated to Castiel, but Dean seemed to get it pretty well. So she started a new game. The angel and the hunter looked at the screen fully focus on what was happening. Their first try lasted around two minutes.

"And people do this for fun? Like to release stress and shit?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Dude, it's funny to shoot zombies. You just suck at it." Charlie replied. "And Cas sucks too."

"I- I just didn't see the nurse coming at me." The angel replied, slightly ashamed.

"Alright, let's try again." Dean said and reset the game.

They actually got into the first room this time, but Castiel didn't know how to use his blade, so he ended up shooting at Dean. "I'm sorry" He said.

Charlie laughed loudly and then walked to Castiel to show him the combination of buttons, but she got a text from Sam. "Oh my god. Sam and Eileen found a VHS of the original _Blade Runner_ that says director's cut. Sorry Cas, gotta run. Dean, you teach him. I trust you can accomplish this mission." She finished his sentence with dramatic rush.

The girl was already out when Dean sat closer to Castiel "Those nerds..." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm glad Sam found Eileen. He seems happier and looks like she likes most of the things he enjoys." Castiel pointed.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them too, especially because Sammy doesn't bother me with his nerdy stuff." Dean added, trying to sound annoying, but Castiel knew him better, so he understood what the human truly meant.

"Now, can you please teach me how to use this weapon so I don't murder you by an horrible accident again?" The angel asked, trying to make a joke. He was getting better at it.

"Why does that sentence sound so accurate to our real life?" Dean wondered. Castiel smiled.

The hunter showed to Cas, what buttons he needed to use to get the weapon he wanted, but it wasn't that simple. Then he took his own joystick and did the demonstration again. They managed to move to the next room, but there, Castiel got into trouble again with the weapon they had unlocked.

"Buddy C'mon!" Dean complained. "You know how making every freaking spell on earth and beyond. You should know how to push a damn button!" He sighed and explained the commands once again.

After a new failing attempt, Dean sat behind Castiel, his arms around the angel and his chin softly pressed against his friend's shoulder. "Look, you just have to do with your fingers what I do with mine."

"I- I'll try." Castiel said, looking down.

They managed to move to the next floor. Every time Cas didn't know what to do, he just mimicked Dean's movements.

He was having a good time. Dean seemed relaxed, even in the position they currently were. Cas wasn't stupid or blind and he knew exactly how it looked like, but the hunter didn't care and he was honestly very comfortable between Dean's arms, feeling his stomach warm and light.

Time pasted and they were lost in the game. Sometimes, Castiel would say or do something unexpected and Dean laughed, pressing his forehead to Cas's ear, therefore, he'd tried to repeat his actions. They have advanced two more levels and this time, the floor was completely dark. Suddenly, a zombie stood in front of Castiel's avatar making him jump. Of course, they had to reset the game from their last saved move again. But none of that mattered to Dean, who almost buried his head on the angel's shoulder laughing.

"That was scary," Castiel apologized.

"Yeah, but your reaction was priceless... I wish I had a camera here." Dean replied, catching is breath. "You have never seen a horror movie, right?"

"You said the movies I watch are horror films, because it scares how bad they are." Castiel replied, matter of factly.

"Yeah, yeah, but I mean an actual horror movie, I mean... those sucks too, but... maybe it would be funny to watch one with you." The hunter replied, and his arms wrapped a bit tighter around the angel's waist. "Alright, let's keep playing. We are so close to the roof."

Never mind what Dean said, knowing that the zombies would appear anytime didn't reduce their effect, and Cas kept jumping when one of them surprised him, but they didn't lose so often now. They were close to the final door, but after five attempts, they didn't know how to past the last group of zombies.

Dean wrapped a blanket around them. "We should ask Charlie, unless you've got an idea how to kill those sons of bitches."

"No, no clue. And behind that door on the east corner there are more of them."

Dean was looking for his phone to text the girl when she showed up on her pajama, leaning on the door frame. "You guys still here? Dude, it's like five in the morning!" She said, amused.

"What? You kidding me!" Dean said and then looked at his phone. It was 5.08. "Holy shit! These things are really addictive."

"Yeah, sure." Charlie replied, wondering if Dean meant the games or the angel between his arms. "I guess you're going to sleep now."

"I don't need to sleep" Castiel replied quickly. "And since you're here, could you tell us if you know how to past this last door?"

"You got there?" She asked, surprised. "I'm so proud of you, my children."

"Yeah, I cost us everything, but here we are." Dean said. "Actually Cas got pretty scared by the zombies that show up randomly."

"Is that why you're..." She asked, pointed at them. "Never mind." She walked in and sat besides the men. "Give me that. So, people said you were supposed to pick up a grenade launcher on floor seven... now you just have to..." She pressed a few buttons and gave back the joystick to Cas. "Dean, active the weapon."

The hunter did as he was told and a massive explosion filled the tv screen. After that, they walked through the door and delivered the patients to a government helicopter. "That was awesome. Thanks Charlie!" Dean said and gave a high five to Castiel. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, easy. The fans of the game who watched the movie for the previous chapter figured it." She replied, standing.

"There's a movie about it?" Dean wonder in surprise. "Dude, what did I tell you? They do movies about everything. Actually, we could watch it." He said, slapping Castiel's shoulder playfully.

The angel smiled exited and nodded.

"I warn you, though. It sucks. That's why not many people watched it and they decided to keep making video games." Charlie informed.

"Never mind. Trust me, it's gonna be awesome." Dean replied, already imagining the angel's reaction on his mind.

He stood up and helped Castiel to do so. Then they retired to their rooms, Charlie ready to tell the gossip to Sam and Eileen over breakfast.

By the weekend, Dean had found the infamous movie and on Saturday night, while Charlie and Eileen were out on a _girl's night_ and Sam organized his books in his room, the hunter and the angel sat down with a big bowl of pop corn to watch the film.

Charlie was right. It was awful. But it got good "jumps", aka, there was a lot of zombies showing up at unexpected times, scaring the shit out of Castiel, for Dean's amusement.

"No, Cas, don't close your eyes. Trust me, your imagination is far worse that any stupid idea those suckers could have." Dean advised, keeping the angel's arms in place.

"I don't have imagination, Dean. So it can't be worse!" The angel pointed out, truly in distress.

"Alright. I give up. But... look, took my hand and squeeze it when you get scared and I don't know, you're allowed to scream and curse and everything, 'key? Do you trust me?"

The angel looked at the hunter and nodded slightly. His both hands took Dean's while his shoulder pressed a bit more into the human's side.

Now, if Castiel jumping out of fear was funny, Castiel yelling "holy shit" every time he got scaried was just hilarious. Dean could swear he had never laughed that much. By the time the credits were on the screen, the hunter placed his head on the angel's shoulder, his eyes closed and his nose brushing against Castiel's neck.

"Cas, am I in love with you?" He asked, out of nowhere.

"Yes, I think so." Castiel replied, as he was talking about the weather.

"Oh." Dean said, calmly. "And are you in love with me?"

"Obviously." The angel answered again, in complete calm.

"Awesome."


	4. DAY 4: On a date

**AU:** Dean and Cas chat on a app date for around a month. Finally, they agree to meet.

 **4.- On a date**

Dean changed his shirt four times. And he was about to do it for the fifth when Sam stopped him.

"Dude, it's just a date with a guy you met online. It's not like you're going to meet the president or something. You look fine and I doubt another shirt could fix the real problem with your face."

"So mature, Sammy." Dean teased, emphasizing on the nickname he used to call his little brother when he was, in fact little. Now it was just a way to annoy him.

Dean finally looked at the mirror one more time and checked the time on his phone. He and his _online boyfriend_ how Charlie liked to call him, were supposed to meet in an hour. He checked the app again for traffic and confirmed it would take him 40 minutes to get there. He sighed and wondered if it would be appropriate to drink a glass of brandy before go out.

He was really nervous. After all, Castiel (yeah, that was his name) had popped up on his screen when he was about to uninstall the dating app. Since then, they have talked almost everyday (sometimes almost _all_ day) for a month, until he finally couldn't resist the curiosity and asked Cas out.

Castiel was a bit more relaxed, but that didn't mean he couldn't freak out a bit about his styling. His sister, Hannah was there helping him to choose his clothes and to look after Jack, once Cas was out.

"Are you sure about this, Castiel?" The woman asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Yes, I think this jacket looks better with this shirt." Castiel replied, trying to fix his hair with his fingers.

"No, I- I mean the all date idea, not just the clothing. Who knows what kind of freak are on these apps, and... I don't know. People lie all the time, Cassie." She said, worried.

Castiel turned to look at her. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm sure. Trust me, the worst thing that can happen today, it's he doesn't like me." He replied, trying to keep his sister calm. "He... he is just as a newbie as me on this thing." Castiel added, with a small smile on his lips, remembering when Dean took ten full minutes to send a gif because he couldn't find them.

"Ok, if you say so... I just don't want you to get hurt in any way... nor physical or emotional." The woman replied, closing the distance with his brother to fix the collar of his shirt. "And about that... Did you tell him about Jack?"

"Nope." Castiel said, looking away. "I- I couldn't find the occasion." He explained.

"You couldn't... Castiel, you stayed one night talking to him... all night."

"Yes, but it was because he had to finish a report for his job and he needed to stay awake. What could I say? 'Hey, I have a teenage son, I bet you can't sleep with that information on mind'" Castiel replied.

They met outside the restaurant. Dean was there five minutes before Castiel (it felt like an hour, but it didn't really matter.) He recognized him at first sight. His hair just like in his profile photo, the chap pink lips and those blue eyes that lilt a bit when he spotted Dean. Of course Castiel recognized Dean just as fast. The leather jacket, those perfect lips and the million dollar smile.

They smiled like fifteen years old when they were finally standing in front of each other and Dean took the first step, telling Cas how much he liked his blue shirt. Then, he invited him in.

The place was nicely quiet. There were a few people sitting at a salad bar and most of the tables were empty or had a " _reserved"_ sign on it. Dean had reserved a nice table next to a window on the second floor. From there, they had a full view of the city at sunset.

"This is really nice." Castiel said when they sat. "I've heard about this place, but I've never actually been here."

"Me neither." Dean replied, without knowing what to do with his hands. "My friend... Charlie, she told me about it."

Castiel nodded. Soon enough, the waitress came with the menus. "Can I offer something to drink while you decide?"

The men looked at each other. "I'd like a lemonade, please." Castiel said.

"Just water for me, thank you." Dean said. He was crawling for a beer, but he wanted really badly to cause a good impression to Castiel that fought his impulse. If all went well, soon he would be drinking beer with a gorgeous man by his side.

"Did your friend recommended something from the menu?" Castiel asked. He was truly confused, because there were a large number of dishes, from elaborated and expensive meals to burgers and fries.

"She said sea food here was pretty good, but..." Dean replied, however he cut himself half sentence. He realized he shouldn't repeat what the girl said.

Of course it called Castiel attention, and when he looked at Dean, slightly blushing, he understood. "But it depends on your intentions for today's evening?" He said, trying to control his voice to sound cool and relaxed. He actually nailed it.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, I hope you don't get a bad idea from me if I ask for salmon ceviche" Castiel glanced at Dean.

"I learn to not judge a man's character regarding his taste of food. Unless you wanna eat tofu. Then I shall leave." Dean replied, looking at Castiel.

Cas actually laughed at this and it was the most honest laugh Dean had ever heard. Damn, this guy was getting under his skin really quick.

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked for their orders. Castiel stuck with the ceviche, while Dean decided for a shrimp rissotto. "Alright. Would you like wine with your food?" She asked, without knowing to whom look at.

"I believe white wine is for seafood, right?" Dean wondered.

"Yes. Well, in fact, there are a lot of variables to consider, but I think this bottle, of sauvignon blanc at the end of the list would do." Castiel pointed, without hesitation.

"Excellent choice, sir. I'll be back with the wine soon. The waiting time for the food is around twenty minutes." The waitress informed and took the menus with here.

"You know your wine." Dean said, sipping his water.

"Well, I took a tour of a vineyard once. It caught my ear, honestly, I thought about it as a bunch of fun facts to tell on social meetings. Then I realized it was pretty useful." Castiel explained, proud of himself.

Dean smiled at him. "You know, I was about to uninstall the app when we started chatting. Now I'm so glad I didn't do it."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Castiel replied and drank a bit of lemonade. "It was nice to find someone who wanted to actually talk about real stuff before... never mind." He suddenly blushed and shook his head a bit ashamed.

"What? Come on, tell me, what were you going to say?" Dean pushed a bit, softly grabbing Castiel's arm.

"I was going to say 'before sending dick pics." Castiel replied and hid his face.

Dean laughed, his head all the way back and Cas was actually relief that was his reaction. "Yeah, well... that's really nice... no the pics..." he laughed again. Both of their faces red in embarrassment. "You know what I mean, right?"

Castiel wiped a tear that escaped for laughing so hard and nodded. "I'm sorry. I should think before talk."

"Please, don't."

The waitress came with the wine and two tall glasses.

She opened the bottle and served, announcing their food would be there soon.

They tasted the wine and Dean complimented Castiel's choice. Then, they were just staring into the other's eyes for a while. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. Thanks to their previous conversations they already knew pretty much everything about each other.

"So, how went your week?" Dean asked, when he realized they were staring.

"Really nice. School is almost over so there weren't many visits to the museum and I actually could get some research done. I'm currently working on a timeline about women's rights." Castiel replied, trying to sound casual.

"Wow, I'm gonna cover the fact that I don't know the first thing about feminism by asking you about that comment about kids. You don't like them?" Dean said, and took a sip of his wine.

"I can tell you some things about my research when it is done and on display, so next time you talk to a woman you don't sound like a moron." Castiel replied wisely. "About the kids... Yeah, I like them but... I don't know... I guess there's a limit when the plural becomes a problem." He joked. Dean smiled. "What did you do this week, besides don't know about feminism?"

"Well... I'm putting together a team that I hope will help to introduce green politics to the company I work for and our products. Oh, and I had a meeting with fair trade farmers. They're testing different vegetable fibres to make garments." Dean replied, slightly proud of himself.

"Oh, yes, I've read about some places in south Asia, where they are using pineapple and stuff like that to make clothing. I think is awesome." Castiel brought up, showing interest on Dean's work.

"Of course you've read about it."

"Well, actually you can say you know something about feminism, because you know, fair trade also involves equal payment, so, you can start with that."

Their food arrived, the waitress refilled their glasses of wine and offered her assistant for further attention. When she left, Dean smiled at Castiel and said. "You're so smart. I'm really starting to wonder if you've got any defect."

Castiel smiled and drank a bit. They tasted their dishes. "Oh my god, your friend was right, this is so good." He said, taking a bit more of his food.

"Yeah, that looks really good. Mine is awesome too." Dean replied, eating fast.

"Do... do you wanna a taste of mine?" Castiel offered. He knew that sharing food was something quite intimate. But then, he had already made the offer when the thought hit him.

Dean reached with his fork for a piece of salmon. Castiel waited for him to eat and his eyes lilt a bit when Dean's face showed a pleasing expression. "Wow... it's so good." He said. "Here, take some of mine." He said, pushing his dish slightly closer to Castiel. He took a small portion with his fork and ate it.

"Oh my god, is everything a freaking mind blower here?" He said, still some of the food in his mouth.

They kept eating, looking at each other time to time. Dean stole some more salmon and Castiel pretended to be annoyed, but there was a warm, lovely sensation in his belly that he had forgotten. And god, he really missed it. But something was bothering him. If he felt that way already, he knew he got to be honest and take the chance... if Dean was going to reject him, it would better be now, when nothing had happened.

He took a deep breath and said. "There's something I have to tell you and I don't know..." He looked at his hands and without taking his eyes off them, he added. "I should have told you before."

"What is it? You're straight?" Dean asked, trying to relieve the tension.

Castiel smiled and took a sip of wine. "I have a son." He looked at Dean. He couldn't read his reaction.

Dean drank a bit and looked at Castiel trying to found his eyes. His hand came a bit closer to the other man's.

"How old is he?" He simply asked.

"Jack is 16." Castiel replied, a little crack on his voice.

"16?" Dean asked, a bit shocked, "I'm sorry, but now you... you've gotta tell me, how a thirty five years old single guy end up with a teenager kid?"

Castiel sighed. He knew he eventually would have to tell the story. The all story. A story he probably hadn't told to anybody.

"So... I had a girlfriend, on high school. We... I really thought... we met since we were children. Our parents were really friends, working on church together and stuff. So, when I came out, Kelly kinda alredy knew so it wasn't that hard. She actually was very supportive..." He refilled his glass and looked up at Dean, who was listening respectfully. "The thing is that in the middle of all that it means coming out here, on this bloody town, we found out she was pregnant. Now, if you think coming out to a conservative family sucks, add telling them your teenager ex girlfriend is pregnant. The only reason we kept the baby is because Kelly's family would never allow an abortion. It sounds so awful when I say it like that, but back then it was true... now..." Dean took Castiel's hand and with a nod invited him to continue. "The thing is we decided that would be unfair for us and the kid to pretend we were together. She deserved someone who could actually loved her and I..."

"And you too." Dean interrupted, squeezing Cas's hand a bit.

Castiel smiled slightly. "Yes, I guess so... but we decided to raise him together, to try to teach him we both love him and we were his parents and nothing else mattered. So we did. Kelly had some relationships, I had some too, but when you're a college guy you don't want to go out with someone who has to come back home at 11, so there were still just the three of us."

"What happened?" Dean asked, knowing it didn't have a happy ending.

"Five years ago, Kelly had cancer. A very stupid, agressive type. She lasted three months since the diagnosis. I've been taking care of our kid ever since."

They both fell quiet. Dean was still holding Castiel's hand and he didn't dare to look at Dean. He ran his thumb on the back of Cas's hand slowly and asked "Is he a good kid?"

Castiel lifted his eyes to Dean's, unable to hold a small proud smile. "A very good one. He is doing great in school and he is very kind and respectful and I couldn't be prouder. And he wants to go to Harvard medical school. I think is gonna make it."

"He sounds really awesome." Dean said. "I... I don't pretend to say that I understand what you're been through, because, hell... only God knows, but I think you're so fucking brave. I... My dad died when I was 10. Car crash. Sammy was 6 and we were alone with mum... she... I don't know... I can't blame her, after all, she lost her husband, but... I know she did her best." He stopped, noticing he was tripping through the words, so he took a deep breath and put his ideas together. "The thing is she tried her best to give us everything, food, toys, school. Sometimes she was out for work on different cities, or took shitty shifts because it got her more money... we stayed with Bobby, a friend of our family, but at the end, I looked out for Sammy, I made his meals and washed his clothes. And I had Bobby and Ellen and mum was there sometimes and... what I'm saying is you raise a kid alone on his most difficult age, just after he lost his mother and he is ok. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you." Castiel replied, his fingers found their way on Dean's hand and they both were looking at how perfectly their hands fit. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Yeah, well, don't worry... I don't think I would be able to find the proper emoji for the situation." Dean replied.

Their eyes locked in each other's. Their hands were joined in a steady grip and for a moment they felt time stop.

"Do you guys want some dessert?" The waitress fetched the empty dishes. They haven't heard her approach.

"Yeah, I... I think that would be appropriate." Castiel said. Dean smiled.

She gave them the menus. Dean asked for a cream brulé and Cas went for a raspberry cheesecake.

"So... what happen to your mum?" Castiel asked, when the waitress left.

"She died, ten years ago." Dean replied, finishing his wine. "Do you know any joke or something? I feel we could use a laugh right now."

Castiel smiled at him. Their desserts arrived, so they ate in silence for a moment, until Castiel took some of Dean's with a mischievous smile on his lips. Dean grabbed a bit of Castiel's as well and they decided to put both desserts in the middle of the table.

"Where were you been hiding all this time?" Castiel asked, his head resting in his hand, while his free one found Dean's again.

"You're the one who popped up at the last minute. I should ask that." Dean replied, his eyes fixed on Cas's.

"I was changing tappers and teaching how to tie a tie. So..."

"That's a pretty good excuse, actually. And well, we're here now. And I honestly don't care about your kid... I mean, I do care, I do, but it's not... Gosh, is this ok? Should I care? Or shouldn't I?" Dean wondered. They both laughed.

"I don't know either." Castiel said. "But I get what you're trying to say. And I'm glad about it."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, frowning his noise a bit, Cas nodded. "I'm glad too."

The waitress brought the bill. "We're splitting it, please." Castiel said, pulling out his wallet.

"Very well, sir, I'll get the machine." She said and walked away.

"No fighting over split the bill?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean with his eyebrows raised.

"Why on earth would I fight over that?" Dean replied.

The woman came back and they paid, leaving a generous tip. Once outside the restaurant they looked at each other. It was far too soon to say goodbye.

"It's still pretty early. Do you wanna... I don't know, go somewhere else?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, sure. But I can't think about anywhere to go." Dean answered, honestly.

"We could just take a walk in the park. There's a small rose garden over there" Castiel pointed a spot across the street. "They put lights around it, so you can actually see the flowers when is dark."

"Sounds great." Dean said and they both started to walk.

They talked mostly about the things they liked to do. Even when they had already been over that topic, it was refreshing and nice to speak about their favorite movies, or repeat their points on the dispute beach vs mountain. They walked very close to each other, their hands meeting time to time with a soft brush, until finally the tips of their fingers met and they hold hands walking towards the garden.

Castiel did most of the talking, while Dean listened to him very carefully. A slow breeze raised and some dandelions flew all over. It was getting darker and the street lights turned on, just like the ones around the garden. Cas looked at Dean to ask if he was boring or cold, but the man stopped him, taking a step closer, while one of his hands landed on Castiel's cheek, his thumb softly brushing against his skin. "You have... something there..." Dean whispered.

Castiel went closer. His hand found Dean's hip. "Oh..."

"Yeah, I took it off, it's ok now."

Dean's face reached closer. Both of his hands were now cupping Cas's face and his nose brushed slightly against the other man's skin. Their lips met slowly and just like the night took over, they found themselves kissing deeply without realizing how they got there. Just that it was amazing. Cas's hair was so soft and Dean's hips were unbelievable strong. They pulled apart for a second and then kiss again, repeating it like a ritual, at least three more times. They finally hugged and Castiel buried his face in Dean's neck.

"Are you real? I not sleeping and just dreaming about meeting you?" Dean asked, his voice soft and warm on Cas's ear.

"Don't you dare. I'll be really pissed if this is just a dream." Castiel replied, his teeth gripped. Then, he left a small and solf bite in Dean's neck. He looked down at Cas, "You're not dreaming."

Dean smiled and kissed him, more confident this time. "You have to get home tonight, right?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid so... actually" Castiel took his phone from his pocket. "I'd should get going..." he said, a bit ashamed.

"You walked here, right?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. "Let me drive you home. And we could talk about the next date, I mean... if you wanna have another."

"I really have to think about it, you know. I'm not sure if we got chemistry" Castiel joked and let a small kiss on Dean's lips. "But I'll take the offer with one condition."

"Alright, what is it? I have to babysit for you?" Dean asked, they started to walk back to his car.

"Tempting, but no. I just need to make a quick stop on the store. I want to buy some food for Jack, he is on exams week and stays almost every day until late, so if there's no food, he is capable of eat his books."

"Ok. Let's go there. I might get some supplies myself. But I bet the kid is really just sneacking out to go to parties." Dean teased. He realized it wasn't his best line, so he got a bit tense.

Luckily, Castiel laughed. "Well, if that's the case, he still needs his proteins."

"You're such a great dad." Dean said. He put his arm around Cas's shoulders and their hands met. Castiel's arm was around Dean's waist.

They made their shopping and Castiel gave directions to his house.

"Here we are." Dean announced.

"Indeed." Castiel replied, looking at his hands. "It was really nice to finally meet you and... I had a lot of fun today. Thank you." He glanced at Dean, who smiled.

"Yeah, I had fun too." Dean replied and his hand went looking for Cas's "Let's go out the next weekend, it's... it's that ok with you and your dad's schedule?"

"Yes, it is, except for Sunday afternoon. Jack's got a game for the school and I never miss his matches."

"Good. Hey, actually I was thinking if... maybe we could take him with us, like to go to the movies or something, I don't know... is that ok? Is it too soon?... I suck at this don't I?..."

"No... no... I mean... I don't know either" Castiel replied. They looked at each other and laughed. "Well, as I said, he has a lot on his plate right now, but I don't know... I guess I'll ask him. Yeah, let's do that. I'll ask him and then we plan."

"Awesome."

Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair and they kissed goodbye.

"Let me know when you get home, ok?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

Castiel went inside the house, where Hannah and Jack were waiting for him.

"So...?" The woman asked, impatient.

"It was nice, really nice. He is... he is a good guy." Castiel said. On his head he had a bunch of other words to describe Dean, but knowing his sister would try to hold him back, he started from the basics.

"Care to elaborate a bit? Come on dad! Tell us a bit more!" Jack pushed.

"Alright. But you young man should go to bed soon." Castiel said, trying to sound authoritarian. "We had dinner, and talk about... stuff... then we went for a walk in the park, to see the rose garden and..."

"And...?" Hannah and Jack pushed at the same time.

"We kissed. He drove me home and we will meet again next weekend." Castiel replied, speaking quickly. "Now, Jack, go to bed."

Jack and Hannah smiled to each other and the teenager did as his father told him. Hannah and Cas stayed a bit longer, where Castiel elaborated deeply about the conversation in the restaurant.

At Dean's, Sam and Charlie received Dean. "Dude, you came home alone? Ok, it went too bad or too good?" Charlie said right after Dean entered.

"Can I have a beer first at least?" Dean replied, annoyed. He went to the kitchen to grab a drink and took the chance to text Cas he was already at home.

"Will you tell us now?" Sam insisted.

"For God's sake. Fine. Dude is awesome. Capital A. Actually the entire world in capitals, bold... he... fuck, he is..." Dean smiled. There wasn't a word of english language for how he wanted to describe Cas. So, he just walked to his bedroom. Of course, Charlie and Sam followed him making guesses.

Later, on his bed, Dean couldn't resist and called Cas.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you survived the interrogation. Unless your family is less crazy than mine, then, what interrogation?" He said when Castiel picked up.

"You went through that too? Well, luckily, I have some authority on one of my interrogators so I managed to send him to bed. How was yours?"

"Better than I expected. But still... they asked me why did I get home alone..."

They stayed on the phone for the next hour. Even after saying _goodnight_ they didn't hang up. They might have not slept together, but they, in fact, fell asleep together.


	5. DAY 5: Kissing

**5.- Kissing**

Dean and Sam managed to find Castiel, by following a small task force that Naomi had sent behind the rebel angel. Unfortunately, they didn't manage to get to him before the "winged dicks" as Dean called them, but soon enough to kill two of them and hurt a third one. Castiel was handling the angel in the female vessel, but suddenly she did something that none of the brothers understood. Punch line, Castiel was now kneeling, an expression of pure pain on his face. The female angel punched him in the face twice before get her blade. It was when Dean decided to run, angel blade on his hand and stabbed her on the back, before she could hurt Cas.

The light escaped the angel's body and the vessel fell into the ground. Dean stepped over her and got down to check on Cas. "Hey, buddy, you ok?"

"Yes, thank you, Dean." He looked at the man and then to Sam, who walked closer. "Thanks to you too, Sam."

"You're welcome" the youngest Winchester replied. "But I think we gotta get out of here soon. It's not safe."

"You're coming with us, no argument on that" Dean warned Castiel, they both stared.

Sam cleared his throw. Castiel stood with the brothers help. "I'm afraid I can't 'zap' you, as Dean says." The angel apologized, looking at his feet.

The brothers didn't ask him the reason, but Dean knew something was wrong. Luckily, they were pretty close to the bunker of the men of letters, so they could just drive.

Castiel had never actually been there, so he was a bit curious about the place, the large library and the ridiculous number of rooms.

When he asked about the nature of the books on the library, Dean grabbed his arms and walked him the other way. "You can get off on books later, now you're gonna rest for a while, gotcha?"

"I don't understand why... why would I eyaculate over books?" Castiel asked confused.

Dean opened his eyes widely and took his hands off of his friend. He looked at Sam, who was trying to hold his laugh. "It's just an expression, Cas." Sam explained. "Dean thinks you like books too much, that's all. He makes that kind of jokes to me too."

Castiel nodded. He followed Dean through the hallway.

Most of the rooms were empty. Basically, as far as Sam knew, just two of them had furniture inside. But then, Sam was wrong, because a third room, the one in front of Dean's got a closet, a bed and two chairs. What Sam didn't know it's when Dean finished to accommodate his room, he worked on Cas's. So, when the angel finally met them again, Dean just wanted to show him what he had done for him. He stood in front of the door and slowly opened it for his friend.

"This is for you. So every time you're not running your ass from whatever hell you unleashed on heaven, you can come here and, well, rest, read... I should get you a TV... and there's some clothes in the closet too, in case you wanna change those someday... so, welcome home, I guess." He announced, trying to read Cas's face.

The angel looked and walked around, his face a blank sheet. He opened the closet door and ran a hand over the bed.

"I don't sleep." Was all he said.

"Yeah, well, I know. It just looked a bit empty and cold without a bed on it." Dean replied, scratching the back of his head.

Castiel looked at him and tilted his head. His eyes slightly wider when he realized the meaning of it. He walked a step closer to the hunter. "Thank you Dean. It's perfect."

Dean smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." They stared for a moment and then, after checking Cas's lips, the hunter remembered the previous fight. "Hey... you ok? I notice you walk kinda funny and you seem upset about something."

"Yes, I'm fine. Like you said, I just need some rest and... well, I guess I can help myself. You and Sam have done enough for me today." Castiel replied, his eyes low.

Dean read the gesture as shame and he tried to find the best way to offer his help without offending the angel. "You know you can trust me, right? Like... we already solved our issues, I understand why you decided to stay in Purgatory and... well... If you need anything just tell me ok?"

Castiel considered the offer for a second. He shook his shoulders weirdly and a painful expression cover his face. Dean was a bit more concern now. The angel sighed. "Actually... do you mind close the door?"

Dean did as he was told and when he looked back, Castiel had lost his trench coat. The hunter raised an eyebrow. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes. But is actually a bit more complicated than that. I don't know if you notice that I had Ariel controlled, but then..."

"She did some weird angel shit and you were on the floor. Yeah, I got that part." Dean finished the sentence for the angel, walking closer.

"Yes, she tied my wings. Low play, if you ask me, and even when I set myself free, there are still some feathers twitched or hurt. I probably missed some and I need to fix them."

"Do you want me to help you with it? I mean... I don't know how since I can't see your wings, but if there's something I can do... maybe we could call Sam and do some research..." Dean offered, understanding the problem.

"Yes, that's the other thing. Wings are... it's kinda a private part of an angel's anatomy. And they are very sensitive, so I'd appreciate if we don't involve more people on this. I'm already ashamed of telling you this and, since my all garrison is dead, you're probably my best friend." Castiel explained, his cheeks turning red.

"Ok. I got it, what if..." Dean started to think. He was actually struggling with his thoughts, but nothing better came up. _God this is going to sound so wrong._ "Would... would you feel less ashamed if I take something off?" Cas wide eyes fixed on his didn't help and he blushed. His face was burning. "I mean... you know, like when people speak in public and say they picture everybody naked, just like we would be actually... not naked, but..." He took a deep breath and couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't wanna importune you, Dean. Don't worry, I can do it by myself." Castiel said and took a step back, turning his back to the man.

"It's not... I don't mind doing it. And, well, since we're here..." Castiel looked at him, "I'm a bit curious about them"

"What? My wings? It's... they're nothing special." Castiel replied and some sort of prick must have bothered him, because he made a painful expression and curled a bit.

"Hey, buddy, you're obviously in a lot of pain, let me help you, ok? if... if it make you feel better I won't say a thing. My lips will be sealed since the moment you pop them out."

"Ok, fine... but..." Castiel accepted and lowered his eyes to Dean's chest.

"Alright, fine." The man replied, rolling his eyes. He understood Cas's request and since he was the one who offered it in the first place, he just took his shirt and T-shirt off, letting them in the bed.

Castiel looked to the ground and took off his jacket. Then, he closed his eyes and a bright light filled the room. A pair of perfect and deeply black wings extended from Cas's back. They covered from the ceiling to the ground and if he angel decided to expand them, they would probably fill the entire room. Dean stared at them for a second and a small _wow_ escaped his lips.

"Come on, you said you wouldn't say anything!" Castiel pointed out, his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"I know, I know... sorry. Why don't you sit?" The human offered, moving one of the chairs closer to the angel. He took one for himself.

"Can you notice which feathers need correction?" Castiel asked, his eyes looking for a spot to stare that wasn't his wounded wings or Dean's body.

"Yes." Dean replied with a short nod. "So I just... put them in place? What we do about the missing ones?"

"My biggest concern now is about the twitched feathers, when that's done I'll guide you to check if there is some issue about the growing of new ones."

"You're the boss." Was the last thing Dean said before start working.

The hunter was actually quite soft and careful about the treatment of the angel's feathers, trying to read his expressions and improve his job. He did most of the right wing in absolute silence, respecting Castiel request, but that, instead of comfort the angel, made him a little more self aware.

"Ok, this is killing me." Castiel said, letting out a lot of air behind his words. "Talk. Please, talk."

Dean smiled in relief. "They are so awesome!" Was the first thing he said.

"They are just wings, Dean." Castiel replied, looking at his shoes.

"And they're so soft." The man continued, like he hadn't heard the angel. His hand travelled along the outside part of the wing, in a soft care.

"Don't" Castiel demanded, his wing moved back. "You can talk, but you are not allowed to touch more than necessary!"

"Alright, alright, Sorry!" Dean apologized and fixed another feather. "It's just... dude, they're so soft. Do you touch them?" He asked, once Castiel was relaxed again.

"That would be inappropriate." Castiel replied, his eyes travelling across the room.

Dean looked at his face, patiently waiting for the angel's eyes to find his. They stared for a minute, while Dean's fingers softly ran through the feathers he had just ajdusted. "So that means you do?" He grinned. Castiel looked at the ground.

"This is not the kind of conversation I had in mind when I allowed you to talk." The angel said, after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry but... you know, I kinda got a list of questions now..." Dean said, he fixed a feather and moved to the other side. "For instance, how... that question you asked when I said the thing about the books... you, well, before you were just oblivious about that stuff."

"Well, I've been around humans a lot more now and I've heard things, stories... people talk very loud during their private conversations." Castiel said. He started to remove a cuticle with his index finger. _That is, Castiel. Very well, avoid looking at Dean to all cost._

"And did you just listen or did you have time to practice that new knowledge?" Dean asked, glancing at the angel.

"You really want to talk about that now?" Cas let his cuticle alone and rested his hands on his knees. "You're asking far too personal questions, I'm afraid I might revoke your speaking rights."

Dean nodded. He put a bit more attention to his task, because there were two feathers twitched together. Actually, one of them was about to fall. He did it as carefully as he could, but still, the pain in Cas's eyes was evident. "I'm sorry." He finally spoke, giving the angel a break while his fingers carefully ran through the just fixed area.

"It's ok. And thank you. You've been doing great." Castiel said with gratitude. "And, just to clarify; No. I haven't, as you humans say, got laid." Dean nodded slightly and his eyes travelled a couple of times from Cas's eyes to his mouth. His hand was touching the wing again. Castiel closed his eyes, and with what seemed a great effort took a deep breath. "Dean..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The hunter apologized, taking his hand off. "I need you to turn around, to see if there's something on the back of the wings, is that ok?"

The angel nodded. "Thank you. Actually, I believe there might be some sort of wound where the wing joins the vessel."

"Let's take a look" Dean offered.

Castiel turned around, sitting on the chair and resting his arms on the back of it. Dean touched and examined the area, getting little cry of pain, but he couldn't see the cause of it, besides he didn't know if he would be able to actually heal Cas.

"Buddy, I'm sorry, but I can't see what happened... can you... take your shirt off?"

Castiel looked at him, his cheeks were red. "I was afraid it would be necessary. I told you I had to do this on my own." He stood and hid his wings while taking off his shirt. "Do you need anything else?"

Dean bit his lip a bit. He could manage to see Cas's wings and keep his thoughts on his task, but now, with the sight of his bare chest, things weren't that easy. "Uhh... no, that's... that's fine. Turn around so I can... you know..."

Castiel tilted his head a bit. Dean was acting weird, but since the pain on his wings was killing him, he decided to ignore it, so he just sat. The hunter examined the area and noticed that there were several feathers missing. "Dude, the bitch ripped out almost all the feathers here." He explained, some sort of anger on his voice.

"I suspected. That's why you don't tie other angel's wings." Castiel said. "Look, with the tip of your fingers to check if the new ones are gonna grow right. It should feel like the bag of bubbles you like to squelch when you guys buy a new electrical appliance."

"Gotcha." Dean replied and did as he was told. He moved his fingers up and down a few times. "It feels and looks quite right. There's no sign of inflammation neither."

Castiel smiled. Then, the hunter repeated the procedure he had done with the front of the wings, suddenly, he touched a spot that made Castiel cry of pain. "Sorry, sorry... but there's something... is this supposed to be here?" Dean apologized, showing a short golden threat.

Castiel looked at it and sighed. "No. It's from the weapon she used to tie me. That is made of the same material our blades are made. That little bitch is really annoying me. Thanks for killing her."

"Anytime, buddy." Dean replied and put the fiber on the floor.

"I need you to look very carefully for all the rest you can find. That can really ruin my wings. I could lose them." Cas warned.

"Fine. Actually, I think you should stand, so I can see the full wing." Dean asked.

Castiel looked at Dean and nodded, smiling a bit. The hunter returned the look, questioning. "Nothing is just... it's nothing... We shouldn't have the conversation we had." Castiel looked at the ground a bit and then at Dean again. "We both standing, you behind me... touching my wings... It might look awkward." He blushed.

"You really need to stop listening to humans, buddy. Our minds are rotten."

Castiel finally turned around and lifted his arms, looking for support in the closet.

"That's how you're gonna stand?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, awkward doesn't make it."

Castiel laughed softly.

Dean ran his fingers through the wing once again. He fixed some feathers and removed more threats. When he was looking for something he might have missed, Castiel let out a little moan. "Shit, sorry again." The hunter said, willing to check the problem in that area.

"No... it... it didn't hurt... quite the opposite." Castiel explained, wondering why he had revealed that information. "Actually, I think we're done here..."

"No!, wait" Dean interrupted. "Do you... does it like you? When I touch there?" He slightly touched the feathers.

"Yes." Castiel replied, regretting his choices. "Like I said before, the wings are very sensitive and..."

"Is like a sweet spot?" Dean teased, getting closer to Cas, almost whispering in his ear.

"I don't know what you mean. Can I turn around now?" The angel said.

"Sure." Dean replied and moved back to give him some space. He actually believed Cas would hide his wings straight away, but he didn't. So, he got closer again. "But, come on... you know what I'm talking about..." He snapped again.

"Yes, I know." Castiel replied, looking at the ground. "And the answer is no. I won't have an orgasm if my wings are touched enough, but it feels..."

"It gives you pleasure anyways, right?" Dean said and his fingers rubbed the wing slowly. "Have you ever thought that maybe they didn't touch you in the right way? That..." His fingers were now gripping and circling around the feathers, feeling the overwhelming softness of it.

"Dean..." Castiel asked. His head rested on the closet door. He allowed himself to lean back and close his eyes for a second. "Please, don't..." He opened his eyes again, finding Dean's "Stop. I know you really don't want to..."

"I wanna do something nice for you. The last few weeks hadn't been easy, right? Let me take care of you for a while, ok?"

"And then what?" Castiel asked, his eyes melancholics.

"We'll figure out. Now just let go..." Dean whispered, taking a step closer. His breath felt warm on the angel's face.

Castiel sighed. Now both Dean's hands were on his wings and he actually had to bite his lips to avoid moan, but his hips betrayed him, thrusting slightly. His eyes met Dean's who seemed pleased with the reaction.

"Don't be ashamed... it feels good, so what? You deserve it, Cas."

"It's not fair. I- " Castiel didn't finish his sentence because he felt Dean's leg slightly brushing his crotch. He couldn't take anymore, so his hands slowly started to look for Dean.

When he finally found the man's skin, the hunter stopped his movements. They stared. "What? You can touch my wings, but I can't touch you?" The angel teased.

"I didn't say that... just... your hands are a bit cold. But it's ok. Now is fair, I guess."

"Now is fair" Cas repeated in a whisper. His eyes following the exploration his fingers were doing.

Dean followed Cas's hands as well, while his own hands were getting closer to the angel's body. Their hips met when the angel got to his nipples and they looked into each other eyes. "I guess that's what you call a sweet spot." Castiel said, his mouth moved slowly, letting the words scape as a whisper. "I always wondered why call it _sweet_ and now I guess I understand." He stopped. His hands were on Dean's shoulders, but the hunter's weren't touching his feathers. "And those are not my wings."

Dean's hands were on the angel's hips, a grip significantly tighter than the one he hold on the wings. "Has anybody told you that you talk too much?" The hunter whispered. His nose was brushing Cas's skin.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Dean smiled. If he would be paying attention to his environment, he could realize the light was blinking. But he was too busy looking for Cas's lips to pay attention to that sort of thing. His nose brushed against the angel's cheek and his eyes didn't lose track of Cas's blue ones. A small brush of the lips and he smirked. He looked for them again, but this time, Cas teased him. They both smiled widely and their foreheads touched. Cas finally closed his eyes and Dean did too. Their mouths found each other.

And then, the light bulb exploded.

"Holy shit!" Dean said, looking back. Apparently the one in the angel's room wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention, but I couldn't control it..." Castiel apologized, a bit embarrassed.

"You kidding me? That was awesome!" Dean said, smiling widely.

"Do you really think so?" Castiel asked, a bit more confident.

"Totally" Dean said and run a finger through the angel's cheek. "You're awesome."

Castiel smiled and they kissed again. A few more little explosions were heard. Probably Sam would need a new TV, but they couldn't care less. The door opened and when Dean's tongue explored Cas's mouth, he expanded his wings, then, he hid them, and turned around, without breaking the kiss, pushing Dean against the closet. His fingers were interlaced with Dean's hair, while the hunter's hands kept their grip on Cas hips, making small circles every now and then. Their kiss was passionate and hot, they both pressing against each other, trying to get more, to become one.

Sam, who wasn't really worried about Cas's situation (he didn't stare at him as much as Dean did, so he didn't notice the angel's discomfort) got a bit worried about the power cut, especially because a quick search on internet showed it half of the state were out of electricity. He went to check the bunker's generators and then, looking for Dean. He saw the open door in the room across his brother's and pushed it. "Hey, guys... what the..." was all he said.

The men, half naked, attached to each other and out of breath looked at him. "Do you mind? We are a bit busy right now" Castiel informed.

"Yeah, no... sure... I- dinner, are you guys gonna... eat something... foodly?" Sam mumbled. "You know, never mind. I'll just go away." He replied, closing the door behind him. "But come whenever you're ready."

"Five more minutes!" Castiel yelled.

"Maybe longer!" Dean screamed as well. They looked at each other and kiss again.


	6. DAY 6: Wearing each other's clothes

**6.- Wearing each other's clothes**

Sam was supposed to meet them at the cabin fifteen minutes ago. But, of course he had encountered a really fascinating thing to do instead. Or that's what Dean thought.

"It's getting late, We don't have the weapons and the weather report says is gonna start to rain soon." Castiel informed, when Dean was bitching yet again. "We should get back to the motel and try tomorrow."

"What if somebody else dies because we got scared of the dark? Don't be such a baby, Cas. Sam is gonna get here... eventually." Dean replied and looked through the window again.

Castiel sighed and sat in a chair, across the room. Dean looked at him awkwardly. "You have bars?" The hunter asked.

The angel checked his phone. "Yes, but the signal is very unstable."

"Crap."

Suddenly Cas's phone rang quite loudly. He answered; it was Sam. The young brother asked to speak to his sibling, so the angel gave him the mobile. "Yeah, we are here since forever!" Dean replied in a bad mood. "Right, 'cos I'm taking holidays here... no, no don't... ah... fine, Cas thinks the same, we'll do it your way. See you there. Buy me some pie at least!" Dean hung up and returned the phone.

"Sam says we should get back to the motel?" Castiel asked, standing.

"Yeah, dude didn't have luck with the bone we need for the spell, so freaking wasted day!" Dean replied, tired. "Let's go to see my baby before starts to rain."

Castiel nodded and they headed to the place where the Impala was parked. It was about thirty minutes of walk.

Too freaking bad that a thunder crossed the sky when they were at least twenty minutes away from the car. "Gotta hurry Cas, I don't wanna get wet!" Dean announced and start to walk faster.

Castiel kept up when a second thunder and a few drops kissed the angel's skin. "Ok, it doesn't seem to bad." He said, five seconds later, the sky seemed to be ripped out.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Dean look at the angel, eyes semi closed.

The rain intensified and they decided to stop under a vigorous tree, hoping for the rain to go away as fast as it started. Castiel noticed Dean was shaking. "Here." he said, taking off his trench coat. Dean looked at him. "I don't get cold, nor sick. You, in the other hand, are a complete pain in the ass when you catch a cold. Use it."

Dean smirked and took the coat, wearing it over his head. "I wouldn't be so annoying if Sam's chicken soup didn't taste like plastic." he said. They stared for a few seconds. A warm sensation in his belly made Dean felt better. "Thank you, Cas."

The rain seemed to calm a bit so they decided to keep walking. Dean put on the coat, lifting the collar to cover his neck. Castiel was turned into a mess, but, for some reason he seemed to be enjoying it. They finally got to the car.

"Thanks Cas. I'm sorry you got the worst part. I'll drive as fast as I can and get us warm and dry in no time. 'key?"

"Don't worry about it, Dean, it was my pleasure to be able to help you. Besides, the rain felt nice."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get the hell out of here."

When they arrived at the motel, Sam wasn't there yet. "He better be buying food." Dean said, as he opened the room's door.

He turned on the heat and took Cas's coat and his jacket off. Then he kicked his shoes and looked for new clothes in his bag. He took his top clothes off and when he was about to undone his pants, Cas coughed. "Yeah, right. I'll change in the bathroom." Dean announced and dissappeared.

The hunter stepped outside in no time, just to realize Cas was still a mop.

"Buddy you gotta change too. Even if you can get sick, you're soaking all over the floor."

"I'm sorry, but I don't own anything else and..." Castiel fell quiet when Dean took off his jacket.

Then the hunter opened the tie and unbutton his shirt. "Try to step out your shoes. I'm betting your socks are damped too."

Castiel did as he was told, using Dean's arms as support. When he finished, the man removed his shirt. The all pile of Cas's clothes was lying on the bed. Dean sighed, calling back to for the angel's attention and when he noticed Castiel didn't move, he undone his belt and opened the button and the zip of his pants. Castiel took them off and they stood in front of each other. Dean fought hard to not look down, or closing the small distance between them, nor running his fingers across the well toned muscles in the other man's body. "Fine. So, take off your socks and I'll see if I have something that you can borrow." Their eyes locked into each others while they both nodded.

Dean finally stepped back He took some time to look at his clothes if there was something the angel could wear. He had and extra pair of jeans that would do, there was a shirt that he was using to sleep, but he didn't mind to let Cas use it and there were a couple of plaid flannels he can loan to his friend. But there weren't no shoes, nor socks. If they didn't go out, it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, Cas clothes should be dry soon.

"Alright sunshine, here. Put those on and... I'll help with the rest." He said, giving the angel the jeans.

Cas could have said a lot of things. It wasn't necessary, he could dry his own clothes with his mojo... he had been human no long ago, so he knew how to dress himself, but he just nodded. It was easier than denny a Winchester a chance to help somebody.

Besides, he kinda liked to have Dean looking after him.

He put the pants on and let Dean help him with the t-shirt. When he was adjusting it, his fingers slightly brushed against the angel's skin. Dean's hands were cold, but Castiel couldn't care less. Then Dean gave him the flannel and help him with the collar. A musk, manly essence overwhelmed Cas's senses. "It smells very..."

"Hey! Those are clean, so no complaining." Dean interrupted before Cas could finish his phrase.

"I wasn't going to complain, quite the opposite. It smells like you." The angel said.

For some reason, Dean's hands were still on Cas. "Yeah, well, they're mine, so..." He took a step back. "Let me look at you..." he walked back a few steps more and Castiel opened his arms. The jeans fit him just well, the gray t-shirt was a bit big for the angel, but it didn't show, since the flannel covered it. Now that, that was the best choice Dean made. The dark plaid shirt had some effect that brought up Cas blue eyes and the shadow of his bear popped as well, so in fact, he looked really handsome. "Now we're talking. You look quite decent, Cas." Dean finally said.

"Really? I think I look like one of you..." Castiel said, looking at his outfit.

"Well, you're one of ours, so now you just got the uniform." Castiel smiled proud. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything with your feet, but I forgot to pack extra socks."

"It doesn't matter. Thank you, Dean. For everything." The angel said and stepped closer to the hunter.

Sam arrived, giving a million excuses, but he stopped when his eyes met Castiel. "Wow, what's up with the change of style!" He said.

"I just borrowed some of Dean's clothes." The angel explained, looking happier after Sam's reaction.

"Yeah, that's the word. Borrowed. You gotta give them back pal, I like that shirt." Dean pointed. "We got caught by the rain and Cas lean me his coat, so he was made a mop. Since he doesn't have more clothing than that suit I let him take some of mine."

Sam glanced at Castiel. He knew straight away the youngest Winchester understood it wasn't necessary at all, but they both remained silent. "Right. So, I got the pie and, get this, I can contact a guy who knows where we can find the bone we need."

"Awesome. Dude, I'm worry about what if this thing decides to go for dinner tonight?" Dean said, taking the bag from Sam.

"There's the other good new. According to the lore, these things are more used in deserts and western type of weather so today is actually too damp for her. She won't go out tonight."

"Good. That's good. Let's eat."

Besides the pie, Sam got burgers and beers, so they watched a movie during dinner. Cas stole some fries from Dean, who pretended to be annoyed. Then, they teach the angel how to play cards. Sam went to bed around midnight, so Dean and Castiel took a lamp and put it on the floor, to keep playing. They tried to laugh quietly, but eventually Sam threw a pillow over their heads. "Get a room!"

Dean fell asleep with his head on Cas's lap and the angel covered him with his (now dry) jacket. He ran his fingers through the hunter's hair all night long.


	7. DAY 7: Cosplaying

**AU:** Dean (23), his brother and friend go to a Marvel con. There, he finds in Castiel (25) the perfect Bucky for his Captain America.

 **7.- Cosplaying**

"Bucky?" Dean said, staring at the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The guy replied while he kept walking, still looking back at Dean.

The boy in the Captain America costume couldn't say anything else. Suddenly, Charlie grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a sea of people.

"Did you see him?" He finally managed to speak.

"Who?" Sam asked looking back.

"The Winter Soldier. Five seconds ago, he walked passed us... black hair, a bit shorter than the actual Bucky, a freaking amazing costume, great butt and the most extra-fucking-ordinary blue eyes I've ever seen.

"How on earth you got to see all that?" Charlie wondered.

"I'm very observant. And this guy is hot. We gotta find him." Dean snapped back.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, how? You already lost him... maybe he was leaving. Maybe he got a girlfriend or a boyfriend... maybe he was a freaking ghost."

"Shut up Strange!" Dean demanded. "I'm Captain America and I look for my Bucky. They made a freaking entire movie about it."

"Alright, alright, calm down everybody. Fine, we look for this super mysterious Bucky, but let's eat first. I'm starving." Charlie proposed.

They agreed to go to the restaurant zone.

"Are you having fun sunshine?" Baltazar asked, calling for Castiel's attention. The boy had been distracted for most of the day.

"Yeah, a lot. I just won a hardcover edition of 'Fantastic Four and the silver surfer'" Cas replied, showing his prize with pride.

"Yeah, but it seems like you were on the moon. You're barely listening to us." Meg added in an annoyed tone. She didn't like to be left aside.

"I'm fine. Hey why don't we go to check on the fanarts zone? There's an artist I like today."

"Cool, but then we go to the hotel. These boots are killing me." Meg agreed, pointing his 'Black widow' shoes.

The area was less crowded than the rest of the park where the convention took place, but there were still a lot of people there. They stopped to see the amazing work of the artists reunited there. Suddenly, one of the girls who was exposing grabbed Cas's arm. "Hey! I'm sorry to bother you, but... your Cosplay is amazing, you look just like him on 'Captain America and the Winter Soldier'." The girl said, letting him go.

"Thank you, I put a lot of effort on it." Castiel replied, looking at her with a friendly smile. He looked at the girls's draws. "Your work is fantastic."

"Thank you... actually, that's what I wanted to talk you about." She said, biting her lower lip a bit. Castiel didn't reply. "Do... do you mind if I took a picture of you for future works? It's just... I've been trying to do something about Bucky eyes for a while, I mean... I love his eyes, but you... I mean, crap... your eyes... Can I...? please? I'll tag you if you want. Or not... whatever you like.

"Yeah, sure." Castiel said simply. "Should I do a pose or something?" He replied.

"Let me get my camera first and we'll see, ok?" She replied and walked around her table, Castiel looked at the exposed work. There were in fact, several draws or different characters on different eye color, or sometimes, their hair. Some wrapped genders as well. Cas looked back, Baltazar and Meg were talking with some other people across the area. Suddenly, his eyes were called for someone else. Steve Rogers.

Cas turned around, waiting for their eyes to meet, looking at the guy like his life was carried on his shoulders. He bit his lips until his tongue felt the characteristic taste of blood. And just then, 'Captain America' looked back at him. Castiel could tell he froze for a while, then a bright smile appeared on his lips. He told something to the girl on the Scarlet Witch Cosplay and she seemed excited.

"Hey, you... Bucky!" Castiel felt a hand in his arm, compelling him to take his eyes off of the man. "Found it."

"Great." Cas said, looking away. "Is this gonna take long?, because..."

"Just a second." She said and turned him to look at her. "And... smile... awesome..." The girl said, "Can you be serious now, like looking down, but at the camera, low your chin... and..." yep, that's it. Thanks a lot. If you want, you can write me down your email, or instagram usser... or your phone number." She offered a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Yeah, about that, eh... hail hydra?" Castiel said, writing just his instagram user down.

"I understood that reference." A voice behind him made his heart skip a beat.

The girl took the paper back and looked at the man before Cas could turn. Her expression was everything he needed to know it was _his_ Captain America. She thanked him again and walked to talk to other fans.

"I was hoping you did." He finally said, turning around.

"Oh my God is really you." Dean said, letting a whole bunch of air escaped of his lungs. "I thought I wouldn't be able to find you."

"Wait... you were looking for me?" Castiel replied, eyes wide opened.

"Yep, he has dragged us all over the place looking for his Bucky." Charlie said, and then made a peace symbol. "Hey, there, super mysterious Bucky, nice to meet you."

Castiel smiled, suddenly an arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Care to introduce us, darling?" Baltazar looked at him and the three people in front of them.

"I just met them, Baltazar." Castiel replied, taking his friend's arm off. He noticed the uncomfortable expression on Dean's face. "I'm Castiel, these are my friends, Meg and Baltazar." Cas emphasized the word _friends_.

"Dean, my brother Sam and our annoying and adorable friend Charlie." He said and his companions greeted. "Nice suit, Iron Man."

"Bite me, Rogers!" Baltazar replied. They fell quiet while Dean and Cas stared. "It's just me or there is a bit of Stucky vibe here?" He added, pointing at the two men.

"If for 'a bit' you mean he dragged us everywhere trying to find his... how was it, oh right... extra-fucking- ordinary blue eyes Bucky, yeah, 'a bit'..." Sam said, pointing at Dean.

Baltazar and Meg shared a knowing look and then a high five over Cas's head. "Our work here is done." Meg said, "Strange, Wanda, wanna hang out while those two love birds go 'until the end of the line' together?"

Sam and Charlie agreed with a big smile while Dean and Cas blushed.

"Sorry about that, they're... you know... friends, right?" Castiel apologized.

"No, don't worry, totally my bad... If Sammy didn't say that... I... God, I went a bit crazy when I first saw you, 'cuz, you know..." Dean signed Castiel's entire body. "but, anyways... we could just follow them..."

"Or we could go in the opposite direction and I don't know... find a quiet place to talk?" Castiel replied, a bit nervous. "After all, it had been like seventy years since I last saw you."

Dean felt a silly smile spreading on his face. "Yeah, but I finally found you." They started to walk calmly, side by side. "And I don't have any intention to lose you again."

Castiel blushed. He was, for the first time in a long time, speechless. They got into an open space. "So, was that comment about my eyes right?" Dean bit his lips a bit. "Dude, what's up with today and everybody finding them so interesting?" Castiel said, Dean was about to reply when he spoke again. "I mean, if something should call people's attention should be the fact that my arm is actually made of metal."

Dean stopped for a second. Cas had said that so seriously that he actually looked at the boy's arm. It looked so freaking real, but then, Castiel laughed. "My god, your face."

"Buddy, it looks really cool. I'm not sure if..." Dean replied and touched Cas's arm, squeezing it a bit. It was toned. Cas definitely worked out a lot. His hand kept going down and their fingers brushed. "Sorry... I..."

"It's ok. You were looking for me all day, I guess you're allowed to touch my hand." Their eyes met. "Well, you actually just touched my all arm, but, my point stands."

Dean smiled. He looked down at his fingers, refusing let Cas's hand. Something caught his eye. "You've got a tattoo?"

"Oh my god, I've never realized!" Castiel mocked. They both laughed. "Yes, it's pretty big actually. Like, it spreads all over my arm."

"You're awesome."

"You just met me."

"My point stands. Hey... wanna go for ice cream, pie, tea, coffee... the rest of our lifes together?" Dean offered, his tongue showed a bit, wandering across his lower lip.

Castiel laughed again. He let a small kiss on Dean's lips. "Let's start with ice cream and we'll see, okay?"


	8. DAY 8: Shopping

**8.- Shopping**

"You got the list, baby?" Dean asked, pulling aside a shopping cart.

"I- Yes, I've got the lists." Castiel replied, a small tremble in his voice.

Dean looked at him "Care to explain?"

"You told me to write down everything we use frequently and then to ask the rest of the members of our family to tell me if they needed anything. Turns out that Charlie, Jack and Sam found easier to elaborate a list by their owns and handed it to me."

Dean sighed. "Alright. At least did you tell them we would come just to wallmart? I don't wanna go around looking for a hard drive for Charlie or special shampoos for Sammy."

"Yes, I think so..."

Dean looked at the angel again and smiled softly. Shopping for the family with his fiance, that was all that mattered today.

"Fine, let's go for food first and then we look for the special requirements of everyone." He declared and started to walk.

Castiel was actually pretty good at shopping. His time working at the gas n' sip when he was human helped him to understand how things were distributed and every time Dean gave up on looking for a specific product, Castiel found it. They were in the cereal's section, looking at the several numbers of boxes, with different colors and cartoons on it.

"I think Jack likes this one." Castiel said, grabbing a chocolate cereal box.

"Yeah, but Sam says we should teach him to eat healthy." Dean replied, reading a fiber cereal box. "What a bunch of crap." He sighed, putting the box on the counter again. "Which one do you like?" He asked, placing a hand on Cas's hip.

"I don't eat, you know. So, my opinion is irrelevant."

"Come on, babe, I heard you the other day saying that there was one type of cereal that didn't taste like molecules to you."

Castiel sighed an put away the box he was holding. Then he looked around and grabbed another of honey flavored flakes "This one." He said, reading the label.

Dean stood behind him and placed his head on Cas's shoulder, reading as well. He chuckled. "I used to eat those when I was a kid."

Castiel glanced at him. "I guess this is the one, then."

They took two boxes to put in the cart.

The next stop was the hygiene products section. Apart from Sam, who used moisturizing, sulfate-free shampoos and other 'fancy' products, the rest of the family was pretty simple on that aspect, so they just grabbed a generic branded big bottle of soap, some new towels, toilet paper and secretly, Dean put a box of flavored lube. It could be useful someday... like that same night, for example.

"Dean, you know what is it in Charlie's list?" Castiel asked, pointing at the paper, confused.

"Yep, those are over... there" He pointed across the hall.

"Can I ask what is a tampon?" Castiel said, after reading a box without understand anything.

"Ok... let's see... when a woman got her period, she needs those to collect the fluid and avoid staining her clothes. Now, do I know how use one? Hell no."

"Oh... well, thank you, I think your explanation was really clear."

"Yeah, I actually surprised myself. Anyways... did she say how many?" Dean asked.

"No. But, since a box contains ten tampons... two boxes would be enough? How much does a period last?"

"Three days, a week, four days... it depends. Hon', your dad really screwed with that one." Dean said, grabbing two boxes.

They were almost finished when Castiel spotted a star wars pajama on the clothing section. He actually stood there for a few seconds and Dean looked at that direction. "Do you want one?"

"I... don't worry. I don't even sleep, so it would be a luxury and we can't afford those kind of things." Castiel said, sounding like a recording.

"Yeah, yeah, but... come on, we're engaged, so that's mean I have the right to make you happy once in a while. Let's see if they got your size."

They looked through the items until finally Dean found one that suited Castiel. They walked around a bit, exploring the department. Castiel stopped in front of some hangers that got T-shirts printed with band names on it. He took a Black Sabbath one (the 'Led Zeppelin' was far too big for Dean) and went to look for the hunter. He found him standing in front of a mirror, looking for socks. Castiel put the T-shirt in front of Dean and made him turn until he faced the mirror. "You look handsome."

"Alright, yeah. It's nice. Thanks, Cas." Dean replied, blushing slightly. He grabbed the angel's hand. "Hey, come on... there's something I want you to see."

Cas followed Dean across the store and found a counter with several sunglasses. Dean picked a pair and put on Cas.

"Everything looks so dark through this!" Castiel argued. "Besides, I don't suffer the effects from the solar prolongate exposition, so it has no utility to me." He said, reasonably.

"Yeah, well, it has utility to me, 'coz, damn..." Dean said, pulling Cas closer "You look hot. We could leave them on all the time."

Castiel frowned his lips and lifted the sunglasses a bit, looking at Dean's grin. "Ass."

"You love me."

Their foreheads touched. Dean's face relaxed and Castiel took the sunglasses off. They kissed briefly and went to find their shopping cart holding hands.

Dean paid and they took the bags to the car. It was a lot of things, but luckily they both were strong and the Impala's trunk was big enough. While they put the things in the car, Dean named a few things, in case they forgot them, they could go back inside and get them.

"I think that's everything." Castiel said.

Dean shut the trunk and looked at his angel. "The... that acid salad dresser we saw online... did we get it?"

"Yes, it's in the same bag that the chicken and the basmati rice."

"Ok... so everything is ready for tonight, right?" Dean asked, a bit nervous, he reached Cas.

"Yes, the food is ready to cook. So, this is happening, we are telling everybody." The angel said, he looked at his hands.

Dean caressed his cheek and Cas looked at him. Their eyes met and everything vanished for a few seconds. That was all it took to make them feel safe and sure again. "I mean, you still got time to regret it and run away..."

"Dean..." Castiel demanded, a small smile in his lips.

"You sure, then? You'll marry me?" Dean hugged Castiel and let his lips wander around the angel's hair and ear.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."


	9. DAY 9: Hanging out with friends

**A/N:** I included my Wayward Sisters here, even Kaia, because, honestly I'm still not over about what happened with that show :/

 **9.-Hanging out with friends**

It wasn't exactly a 'vacation' like Dean had planned for so long, there was still a nasty, awful supernatural creature to hunt down, but maybe twelve people to get a ruggaru, were too much. And rent a cabin next to the beach, for the all weekend was more Cas idea than his own.

But, after everything all of them had been through, it was necessary, so they took the chance and made all their friends pack, even Gabriel.

It was a full day of driving from the bunker in Kansas to Race point Beach, where they would be staying. Dean, Cas, Sam, Jack and Charlie went in the Impala (Because Dean wouldn't go anywhere without his baby) and the rest of them rented a very large motor home.

On the road, they sang along with the radio, told jokes and made plans about what to do when they kill the monster. Time to time, the Winchester took turns to drive and every a couple of hours one of the Impala's passengers changed to the other vehicle, to get some sleep. Everyone, except Dean, obviously, and Castiel, who wouldn't leave Dean's side for nothing in the world. Not ever again.

They arrived, guided by Gabriel, who stopped the motor home in front of an enormous mansion. "Welcome home, fellas." He said, once everybody was out the vehicles.

"Dude, what the hell? We can't afford this!" Sam argued.

"Yeah, you don't but I can!" The archangel replied, his hands on his hips. "And all the other places were too small for all of us, besides, I don't wanna hear these two assholes doing their stuff... again." He finished looking at Dean and Cas.

"So we won't have to share rooms?" Claire asked.

"Duh..." Gabriel replied. "Now, who wants to know uncle Gabe's house?"

"I won't call you 'uncle' because is creepy," Dean replied. "But, dips on the principal room!" He said and run inside the house.

The rest of them followed him and soon enough they all were inside, looking and wandering around. The place was really big. Ten rooms, six bathrooms, a massive kitchen, a 60 inch tv screen, two big sofas where easily the twelve of them could fit, and a pool in the backyard.

They agreed on had some hours of sleep and then, set a meeting to hunt that freaking ruggaru down.

The room Dean had asked for (and won against Jodie) had a large window, from where they can see the beach and the sundown.

"This is really nice." Castiel said.

"Yeah, that's one word for it." Dean replied and hugged Castiel from the back. "Did you know Gabriel was going to do this?"

"No, but I should suspect it. He did all sorts of mean comments when we were looking for a cabin." Dean kissed Cas's neck. "I thought you were supposed to rest." He said softly, turning around slowly.

"Yeah, but I can make some space in my agenda for you." Dean replied and kissed Cas's lips, pushing him back a bit, so they were walking towards the bed. "Besides, that bed is way too big for me alone..."

Castiel laughed. "I still think you need to rest, but I can lay with you if you want."

"Of course I want, I always want."

They both fell to the bed and stayed there, looking through the window, soft hands wandering all over each other's body and lazy kissed joined the whispers of love and devotion. About an hour later, Sam knocked at the door. Dean kissed Cas again and got up.

The most experienced hunters were after the creature, while the rest of them stayed at the house, making preparations for their return. It was close to midnight when the sound of the Impala called Cas's ear and he stood by the window, looking at the hunters coming back victorious. He opened the front door and hugged Dean tightly.

"Told you it wasn't a big deal." The man whispered, rubbing Cas's back.

"I missed you." The angel replied. They kissed.

When they pulled apart, Dean realized there were a lot of eyes on them "What? Did you guys miss something or what?"

The hunters cleaned themselves, while Charlie, Jack and Castiel set a table where everybody sat around. They made toasts and eat, telling old stories about hunting and life. Ordinary life. Dean and Cas were holding hands all the time.

"We should go to the beach." Kaia said.

"Yeah, I guess tomorrow afternoon we could go." Sam said, and took a sip of his beer.

"No, but like, now. The beach at night is a different level of magic." the girl insisted.

"Yeah, we should totally go and make a bonfire." Claire supported her girlfriend's idea. "We are literally three steps away, and I don't know, it's kinda lame to be here when we could be outside, looking at the stars, breathing fresh air..."

"I think the girls had a point there." Donna added.

"I'm already in." Charlie added.

Sam, Jodie and Dean looked at each other. Alex and Patience glanced at Jack. Castiel and Gabriel shrugged. "What the hell, let's go!" Dean finally said.

They all stood and went to grab things to the rooms, like blankets, material to make a bonfire, food and Charlie came up with a guitar. "You play?" Jack asked, feeling curious.

"Very little and very bad, but I guess in this colorful group, someone does. You play anything?" The girl asked while they went down the stairways.

"No, not really. I was looking at piano videos the other day and it called my attention, but I don't know if I would be able to do it myself." The Nephilim replied.

"You wanna learn piano?" Dean asked, walking behind them. "I could teach you, I'm not an expert, but I know a couple of songs" Then he grabbed Charlie's guitar. "And about that, it's a freaking bonfire, I'll keep this for ya, until you got a couple of beers inside and remember who to play a classic bonfire song, alright?"

They left the house, walking slowly. They decided to locate behind some dunes, to avoid the cold air. They put the wood and all the paper they've got for the bonfire and the humans made several attempts to light it up, but none of them were productive. Then, Gabriel just snapped his fingers, rolling his eyes. "If the first men were like you, your entire species would be doomed."

"Well, that's why there are women too." Claire said. The archangel got speechless.

They sat around the bonfire and told more stories. It was an impressive amount of popular culture reunited with celestial tales from before time. They drank and laughed until Dean ran his fingers through the guitar. "Is that a complement to make you look handsome or you actually play?" Gabriel asked, eyebrow lifted.

"I'm not drunk enough to sing yet." Dean replied, taking another sip of his beer.

Castiel leaned against him, "Babe, please..."

Dean looked at him and rolled his eyes. It wasn't fair. "Alright, fine." He took the guitar and tested its sound. He stopped. "Damn, I don't know what to play"

They all laughed. Then, he started to play the first chords of _Sweet home Alabama._ But when the part of the lyrics started, no one followed him. "You guys are the worst."

"Why don't you start with something we all know?" Sam suggested. "There are some classics like _Wanderwall_ for instance."

"How the hell you call that a classic?" Dean said, looking offended.

"It's old, ak.a, is a classic." Alex added.

Both of the Winchesters, Donna and Jodie looked at her mouth opened.

"Let's ignore her for a second. Now, if you don't know the song I about to play, I really will throw this guitar to the freaking ocean and go to bed." Dean threated. "And, note aside for you, Cas, if you don't know it, you'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Castiel does not sleep." Jack said, confused.

"He knows what I mean." Dean replied.

He started to play the first chords of _Nothing else matters._

 _So close, no matter how far..._

Everybody sang along, until the chorus. There, they let him sing alone. His voice was amazing.

"That was beautiful." Castiel said, running a hand through Dean's hair.

"Thanks sweetheart." They kissed briefly.

"I think you gotta sing something romantic for Cas." Kaia said, placing her head on Claire's shoulder.

"I think the hell no. That's private." Dean replied. "Come on, thoughts?"

"What about _Stairway to heaven_?" Sam asked.

"Too freaking long. And I don't wanna disrespect the song, nor my audience." He thought for a moment. "But if is Zeppelin what you guys want..."

 _Let me take you to the movies_

 _Can I take you to the show..._

Most of them just listened, except for Claire, who sang along the entire song.

"Ok, last song of this singer and then... I don't know, anybody knows more songs?" Dean said and took a sip of his beer. "This one, my friends, is for all of you."

He started to play and Kaia clapped. Jody smiled and Sam shook his head. The ones who identified the song started to follow the rhythm beating on their legs or clapping.

Dean smirked.

 _It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday, it seems we're wastin' away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I drive all night just to get back home_

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive..._

They all just exploded singing along at the top of their lungs, moving side to side, looking into each other's eyes. It was magic. They all knew the feeling, they all understood why Dean had decided to sing that song. Why it was so freaking important on that night that maybe, far back, he never thought would come.

After that, a minute of silence, a few jokes and Charlie took over the guitar, singing a couple of new songs that the young people of the group sang along happily. Then was Jodie, who made a part of _Simple man._ It was quieter now and the supplies to keep the bonfire alive were almost out, it was when Sam took the guitar. Dean looked at him questioning. "Dude, you literally haven't touched a guitar since you were sixteen."

"No... I... I actually had a guitar back in Samford... Jess..." Sam smiled. "It's a freaking beautiful night. We are all here, we all had lost and now finally we got our fucking win. Let me do it. I'm not that rusty."

Sam played _The Unforgiven._ Then, he sighed and said. "For my next song, I want you all with me, ok?"

 _Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more._

Cas hugged Dean as tight as he could.

They stayed quiet for a while and looked into the sky. It was a clean night, so the stars were actually there, filling the night sky until the sight got and beyond.

"This is beautiful." Jack mumbled.

"Yeah, kiddo, it is." Gabriel replied. The archangel smiled.

When the bonfire died, they walked around. Some of them went near the sea, others just sat on the sand.

"Freaking dreams can make true, even for us, uh, Sammy?" Dean sat next to his brother. Cas was a few meters, talking to Jack and Claire.

"I guess so. I can't believe this is actually happening. Do... do you remember how long? How long since you went for me to Stamford?"

"Fourteen years." Dean replied, looking away. "Ten years since Cas drag my ass back from hell... I... God. I guess I didn't understand it back then, why did you like that, you know. Just sat with your girl, talking about the weekend or making plans for the future, but yeah, I think I get it know. And since I do, it's time to apologize for what I did to you, for drag you all over the country, doing this, for getting you killed so freaking many times, hell, for dying myself. I'm sorry Sammy... if I could go back..."

"I wouldn't change anything, you know?" Sam interrupted his brother, looking at him. Their eyes met briefly. "I mean, there were a lot of mistakes, but the important stuff, you know, our road to here, I wouldn't change it... I wouldn't change this for anything in the world." Silence and Donna laugh at the distance made they both look back. Dean and Cas glanced each other and of course, Sam noticed it. "We already did our part of the chick flick, so now go to your angel. We're good here."

"What do I say to him?"

"Whatever the hell you want." Sam said. Dean stood. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean walked towards Castiel and they met in a middle point. Their hands met as well and they walked, getting away from the crowd a bit. "What's on your mind?" Castiel asked, standing in front of Dean.

"Nothing, just..." Dean looked back at his friends. "I could get used to this, you know... us, people talking and singing... a house, a beach and not a freaking apocalypse on the horizon."

"That sounds nice." Castiel said. Their fingers interlaced and they both stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"It is nice. Look at them, look at us. I was talking to Sam and I realized... this is it. This is what I want."

"Are you talking about retirement?" The angel asked, looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean smiled softly. "I'm talking about retirement with you. Because, you know... none of this would be possible without you."

Castiel smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He carefully brushed his fingers against Dean's skin. They kissed slowly.

When Dean opens his eyes, they're still there. All of them. And Cas. Cas is looking at him like he is the most precious thing in the world.


	10. DAY 10: With animal ears

**AU.** Cas is a volunteer in the pediatric area of the hospital. Dean is one of the nurses.

 **10.- With animal ears**

Castiel liked children very much. Even when he didn't have kids himself, he was the kind of person people want around theirs. So, it wasn't strange at all when he decided to sign up to become one of the volunteers in the pediatric area of the General Hospital. He told stories to the kids, help them to paint and to present little plays for the parents and the medical team. Actually, the first time he saw Dean was in one of those presentations.

Dean Winchester had graduated from nurse school about three years ago. He started to work at the General a few months before Castiel became a volunteer. Dean started in the ER, but his skills allowed him to move to a more stable position, that's how he found himself one afternoon, looking at the volunteer list, wondering who was the owner of the 'curious' name.

Shortly after the play, Dean found out that the children were very found of the mysterious 'Castiel', just as his colleagues. He started to put attention and suddenly something inside him made his cheek turn red every time Castiel's eyes met his. And that happened a lot, but beyond that, and some medical recommendations, they didn't speak much.

One afternoon, after he had made his round, he went to the rest area. There were cookies on a tray.

"Castiel brought them to us." Ana Midelton informed him.

Dean ate one. And yes, if he was keeping some kind of score about Castiel's virtues, the bakery was definitely checked. He took another one and went to the area where Castiel was making a collage with five children.

"Hey, there." He greeted, waving his hands at the little kids.

"Dean!" Amara said happily. She was very fond of Dean.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, looking at him. He made a little pause between the two words and a small smile by the end.

"Hi, mister..."

"Just Castiel is fine."

"Alright, then, just Castiel." Dean said. He blushed and looked around. Yep, he was actually flirting surrounded by five-years-old. _Very nice, Winchester,_ he thought. "I just came to check if is everything ok, and to say thank you for the cookies, they were really good."

Castiel smiled again. "You're welcome, Dean." Then he changed his expression to a very serious one. "And yes, everything is fine over here, though we could use some help finding those pink elephants Grace wants to put in our collage."

Dean smiled, amused, but before he could say anything, Jack spoke "There are cookies? Can I have one, please?"

"I'm sorry, Buddy, but you can't. Remember, tomorrow, Doctor Singer is gonna look inside your tummy and you can't eat anything for now, but I think Ana is making some juices, go and ask her for one." Dean replied and ran his fingers through the kid's hair.

The child went running to the nurses station. Dean sat on the floor, next to Amara. Castiel kept his work, but his hands shook a bit. "You're really good to them. Don't tell the others, but you're one of their favorites."

"I just do my job. And if I can make all of this easier for them, I'll do it. It isn't as hard as some people think. Look at you, for instance. You're far their favorite volunteer." His fingers wandered across the magazines.

"Thank you. I just happen to have some free time on my hands and well... I love kids." Castiel replied. "Honey, let me help you with that." He said taking away the scissors from the girl who ran away to look for another magazine.

Dean looked at the girl and his watch. "I've gotta go to prep some meds, but it was nice to talk to you. See you around, Cas."

Castiel blinked at the nickname. "It was nice talking to you too, Dean. And if you want, you can join us whenever you can."

Dean nodded and stood. He walked to the nurses station and grabbed another cookie.

The nurse took the offer very seriously. Every time he had some minutes, he stopped to see Castiel interacting with the kids or in a very few occasions, he participated with them in the activities the volunteer brought. Castiel was the only volunteer Dean actually paid attention to, and Dean was the only nurse Castiel brought snacks to. But they never spoke alone or about anything that didn't involve the children admitted in the hospital.

One particular afternoon, Dean was finishing his paperwork when a burst of laugh called for his attention. Castiel was there that day, but the nurse didn't want to screw on his job for doing it too fast, so he took his sweet time on it, but the loud noise in the next room made him stop and actually go to see what the hell was going on.

Castiel had brought animal ears and facial painting, besides some other accessories, so the ten kids currently admitted, plus three parents and a couple of nurses were dressed as an animal, turning the room into a very particular jungle. Castiel was in front, telling a story by using stuffed animals and his own personification of a very cute cat.

Now, Dean was aware of his crush on the man. But when he looked up and his eyes met the nurse's, Dean realized. _Fuck it,_ he thought, he had to ask him out. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Castiel stoped his presentation, stood up and walked to him.

"We were missing you." Castiel said, a bit out of breath.

"I've got tons of paperwork to finish. Had been a tough couple of days." Dean replied, fighting his smile.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair. "I heard so. But, I think you deserve a break, so if you'd like to join our carnival, you're most welcome." He offered the animal ears he was holding, "I think 'tiger' suits you."

"If you said so..." Dean replied and put the ears on. "Mr. Kitten."

Castiel blushed and went back to his improvised stage. For almost forty five minutes, they laughed, sang catchy songs and crawled all over the place. Jodie came to announce it was dinner time for the children, so the other nurses took them, meanwhile Cas and the parents cleaned up the area. Dean had to return to his paperwork, but first...

"Hey, Castiel... can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure. What's the matter?" He asked, a bit confused. Dean seemed nervous and that wasn't a good sign.

They stood by the door in the hallway. "Nothing, I was just wondering... I have a break in like ten minutes... it's not very long, but... I wanna know if you'd like to have a coffee with me? It's nothing fancy, just a crappy cup from the cafeteria downstairs, or maybe something to eat, they have this little... and I'm rambling." Dean asked, barely looking at Cas's eyes.

"Yes, I would like that." Castiel replied, they stared for a second. "But I need to finish cleaning this... here. Gosh, we made such a mess."

"No problem... so, I see you downstairs." Dean replied and turned around.

He finished his paperwork and while he was on his way to the first floor, he called his brother.

"Hey Sammy, how are you doin'?"

"Great, just waking up from my nap. Jess says hi. How are you?"

"Fine, fine, hey, I don't wanna bother you guys, I know you're killing your ass studying now, so quick question... that Wes Anderson movie you and Jess went to see the other day, the new one, with the voice of the guy from _Malcolm in the middle_..."

"He is also in _Breaking Bad_ you know? Dude, you spend far so many times with kids..."

"Yeah, whatever. The movie man..."

"Umm... You mean _Isle of dogs_? Why? You got a bet or something... unless..."

"Kinda the second... Remember the guy I told you about... the volunteer, well, I'm asking him out."

"What? Like now?"

"No, no right now... It's... Gotta go, he just walked in..."

While he was talking to Sam, Dean arrived to the cafeteria, but Castiel wasn't there yet, so he just walked in and sat by an empty table, looking at the door.

Castiel smiled as soon as he spotted Dean. The nurse smiled back and stood, walking to him.

"You... you still got the..." Was the first thing Dean said, pointing at his own head.

Castiel understood and touched his head, taking the ears off. Dean's were in his pocket. "Well, that explains why the doctors looked at me so funny in the elevator."

Dean nodded. "So, coffee or you want something else? Chicken sandwich is pretty decent."

"Oh, but, you don't have to bother..."

"No, please, I insist. Besides, I have employee's discount so..."

"Fine. Then, I'll have a large latte."

Dean made the order, asking for a capuccino and a Chicken sandwich for him. They sat close to a window.

"So..."

"So..."

They laughed. Dean ate before anything else. He couldn't think with his stomach empty. "You really like kids, uh?"

"Is it a creepy thing to say if I don't have kids my own?" Castiel asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well, no if you want to have someday... I guess so, I never really wonder..." Dean replied. "So, why volunteer in a hospital?"

"It wasn't really in my plans, it sort of happened... My job is here, like five blocks away so one day I just went out for a walk and saw the sign in list. I really can't resist those things."

"Kids really dig you." Dean said. "You are like... not much like a parent or an adult for them, I think they see you most like a friend. And that helps a lot with their recoveries."

"Yes, I know. I've actually read a lot about this. You know, at the beginning I just stoped by to read to them and now, well, you've seen." Castiel replied, spinning his coffee cup. "And what about you? How did you get here?"

"Oh, you mean why nurse and not doctor?"

"No... I didn't mean that at all... actually I don't see why people think nurse is less of a 'plan life' than doctor."

Dean smiled. "Money, I guess... but, yeah... When I was little, my dad... he got beat up a lot, and since my mom was taking care of my little brother, I help him, you know with the stitches and stuff so developed certain skill and passion for it, so when people asked me what I wanted to do as grown up I said doctor, but then, my mom got sick and I realized that who do all the stuff I liked to do were the nurses. And here I am."

Castiel smiled. "Doctors are just the ones who sign the end of the discharge form, and take all the credit for other's people work."

"Someone has 'doctor issues'. That's new." Dean grinned, and finished his sandwich.

"What? Because doctor is everybody dream job or spouse?" Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So, you gonna marry a doctor?" Dean teased.

"I didn't say that. And the answer is definitely no. I'd rather throw myself from the bridge."

Dean laughed. They stayed in silence for a while. "But seriously, what is it? Did you meet a doctor who was mean to you?"

"What? No... But I dated some guys from medical school back in college. It doesn't have to do with it." Castiel made a pause and finished his coffee, he looked at Dean and at their hands, barely apart. "I come from a family of doctors, like, a lot of doctors. Basically, all of them. And the few aunts that didn't go to medical school are married to doctors, that's include my mom. So yeah, maybe... I mean, family dinners are a nightmare. Dad and my brothers just don't shut up and mum smiles like she hadn't heard the same stories over and over again. And then, of course it comes the time to question again my life choices... all of them. Then my mother says 'If you were a doctor...'" Castiel fell silent suddenly, he didn't realize Dean was actually listening to him. "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear all that."

"It's ok. Seems like you needed to say it. What did you study, then?"

"English literature." Castiel replied, pridefully. They both laughed. "I own a small bookstore. It's not very profitable, but is enough for me to live without regretting not becoming a doctor, and besides, I'm beating capitalism by selling people stuff." They laughed again. Castiel checked his phone. "How long do you have?"

Dean looked at the time. "Like five more minutes... I'm sorry it was so short." He said and prepared himself to ask. "Hey, but what if we go out some other day? I'm free this Saturday, we could go for an actual meal and I don't know, watch a movie maybe? I've heard _Isle of dogs_ has excellent reviews, and Anderson is such an awesome director"

"Did you google that, didn't you?" Castiel said, a small smile on his lips. "Scarlet Johannson does a voice there, right? And also Malcolm's dad, or not?"

Dean's smile grew wider. _Suck that, Sammy,_ he thought. "Yep, the same. I didn't know about Scarlet, though. So, what you say? Would you like to... go out... with me?"

"Of course I'd like to go out with you. Actually, if you didn't invite me today I was going to ask you out myself." Castiel replied. "But you gotta go to work now, so..." Castiel wrote down his phone number on a napkin. "Here, call me when you're free and we can set all up, ok?"

Dean took the napkin and look at it. "I've got my phone here, you know? You could just ask for it and save the contact yourself..."

"I know, but... let me alone, I like this way..." Castiel defended himself.

Dean smiled and stood up. He put on the tiger ears. "Well, see you on Saturday."

Castiel watched him as he walked away. The butterflies in his stomach were out of control.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for reading this! you're the best. I'd like to have some feedback, so tell me what you think so far. xx


	11. DAY 11: Wearing kigurumis

**11.- Wearing kigurumis**

It was a strange thing. Of course Castiel, Angel of the Lord, former commander of celestial armies and protector of heaven tilted his head and frown at the view. He started to wonder his life choices.

"Why are you wearing that?" He finally asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Ask your son." Dean replied. The angel could notice how his partner blushed slightly.

"I'm asking you, Dean." He said, walking it.

"Charlie and I lost against Sam and Jack in the table football yesterday and this is what Jack came up with, as bet payment. He said he didn't need money."

Castiel tilted his head again. "Let me see you." Dean stood, rolling his eyes. Castiel touched the fabric that cover his boyfriend's body. "It's really soft..."

"No way I'm wearing this in the bedroom." Dean replied.

"Oh." Castiel said and locked his eyes with the man's. His mouth slightly open. "Damn it, Cas. It's no fair."

They kissed. Dean pulled Cas closer and let his tongue reached the deepest corners of Cas's mouth. The angel moaned and his hand found the zipper, he started to open it really slowly. "Why are you wearing clothes underneath?"

"It itches." Dean replied. Castiel kissed the crook of his neck. "We really need to put some rules, babe, one day you're gonna ask me to wander around naked." Castiel looked at him and smiled mischievously, his eyes dark with lust. "Come on!"

"You give me ideas!" Castiel replied and kissed Dean's lips lightly. He grabbed his hand. "Now, let's go."

On their way to their bedroom they encounter Jack. Even when everybody in the bunker knew about them, they still were a bit 'shy' when it came to talk about their relationship publicly. The young Nephilim was wearing a dinosaur's Kigurumi.

"Dean, remember you've got to be mister Lion King all day. No cheating." The teenager said.

"I'll make sure he fulfills his task, don't worry." Castiel replied. "But, what are you doing wearing that? I thought just Charlie and Dean had to use them."

"Oh, yes, it was like that initially, but Charlie said something about solidarity that made sense to me, so I decided to give them moral support. I'm really happy I did, because is so funny. Charlie and I are going to build a city of carton boxes and destroy it like we were giants!"

The couple look at each other and smiled tenderly. But, somehow Dean's mind worked a bit faster than Castiel's and he said. "Hey... what if we help you, guys? So we all get to be giants..."

The angel gave him a killer look, anticipating what Jack was about to say "Cas needs a kigurumi!" The Nephilim said and ran to his bedroom.

"Hey, babe... wanna take those off?" Dean teased, pointing Cas's clothes. "You know, so you don't have to wear clothes underneath..."

"As you say, bite me." Castiel replied, crossing his arms.

"Whenever you want, honey."

They were about to kiss when Jack came back with a black and white cat kigurimi. "This is the only one left." He offered.

Dean was holding his laugh the best he could, and if looks could kill, Castiel would have already killed his lover. Twice.

The angel walked to their room, while Dean went back to the library with Jack. The angel joined them soon and Charlie arrived with a big pile of carton boxes.

The thing is, never mind how much Cas and Dean thought it was lame and childish at the beginning. As time was passing, they were actually enjoying the activity and caring less and less about what people could say.

They stopped caring about being dressed underneath, or who was in control, because neither of them was. They laughed and played along with Charlie and Jack. By the time Sam arrived in the bunker, the city was already destroyed and the four of them were drinking beer on the floor.

"Do I wanna know?" The youngest Winchester asked.

"It's probably the only story Cas and Dean will be allow to tell the grandchildren." Charlie replied, wisely.

The couple looked at each other. "And probably the reason why Charlie will never have grandchildren." Dean snapped.

"Dude, Scarlet Jo doesn't care about this, she will love me for who I am." The red haired girl replied.

Sam smiled, amused. "Alright, then. I brought some food so why don't we..."

"Start with the food, Sammy, how many times I have to tell you that?" The eldest Winchester said, standing up. He offered his hands to Charlie and Cas.

Later that night, Castiel and Dean were making out in their room, still wearing the kigurumis. Then, Dean opened the zipper in Cas's costume, just to (gratefully) find out the angel was wearing just boxers. "This makes my work a lot easier." He said and ran his hands across the angel's abs.

They fell on the bed, Cas worked Dean's zipper. He laughed. "I've completely forgotten you're wearing clothes underneath!"

Dean laughed too, and they resumed the kissing. Suddenly, the hunter felt the cold air against his skin. "Wow, thanks for the warning."

"Shut up, you love it."

It took them a sweet time to figure out how to have sex with the kigurumis still on (Because it wasn't midnight yet and Dean couldn't take it off.) But eventually, with a leg off (He still had the thing on) and a lot of patience, they managed to do it.

"I'm guessing we can't return these to Jack." Dean said.

Castiel giggled. "Dean!" He looked at his partner. "But yes, you're right, especially since I think you stained mine."

They both laughed out loud and shushed afterwards, still giggling. "I love you so much." Castiel said, running a hand on Dean's hair.

"What do you want me to do now?" Dean replied, eyes narrowed.

Castiel laughed. "Nothing! Come on... Why you always assume I want you to do something?"

"Because you always want me to do something!" Dean replied. He held Cas closer. "And I don't know... I thought you may be ready for the next round..."

"Well, if you put it like that..."

"Oh, I'll put it... Just let me get my damn leg off and you'll see."

Castiel laughed. Dean actually took his leg off the kigurumi and kissed Castiel. "I love you too, idiot."

By midnight, Dean had fallen sleep with the kigurumi still on.


	12. DAY 12: Making out

**12.- Making out**

Cas's grace is wearing thin and he has issues to sleep. Nightmares.

For the last week he had fought them, trying to keep his mind calm, struggling to accept his almost human condition. He is halfway now. A grace that doesn't belong to him, burning inside his vessel and his humanity, fighting for survival, trying to drown the last pieces of his divinity.

A humanity that crawls and screams with everything it can the name of its lifesaver. But, of course, Cas doesn't want to bother Dean. They can find a few minutes a day, an hour at most, to actually be together, to touch, to hug, to kiss, but, beyond that... They both still have so many doubts to go further. It is a nice memory, though, about two weeks ago, Cas was fighting his sleepless when the door opened softly, Dean steps were almost silent and he climbed into the bed, just to take care of Cas. Or maybe because he needed to be taken care of.

The memory helps Castiel to ease his breath and he closes his eyes for a moment, feeling how his heartbeat comes back into a steady rhythm. He stays there, in the dark, silent for what he thinks is almost an hour, but then, the anxiety wins again and he has to check his phone. Twenty minutes since the last time he saw it. Damn it. Maybe a glass of milk helps. He stands up and walks out his room, but when he sees Dean's door he stops. His fingers carefully dance across the wood until he reaches the door handle. He closes his eyes and opens the door.

Dean is sleeping in the middle of the bed, a leg outside the blankets and the angel smiles tenderly. He carefully walks across the room and finds his way besides the man. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Suddenly, Dean moves and his arms surround Cas.

"Hey there. Problems to sleep?" He mumbles, his leg is now over Castiel's hip.

"Something like that. I'm sorry I woke you." Castiel whispers, his face barely inches from Dean's.

The hunter opens his eyes and fixes them on the angel's. "Nightmares again? It's ok, baby, I've got you. No one is gonna hurt you, ok?"

"I know that, it's so irrational, and illogical and..."

"Human?" Dean runs his fingers through Castiel's hair. His registered grin shows while his forehead lightly touches Cas's. "Yeah, we are a bit insane, but it's not gonna be for long, you know? I mean... you, we... I think we're doomed. But we're getting your grace back and everything is gonna be just like it was before." He uses his free hand to cover Cas with the bed sheets and gives him a small kiss on the lips. "Well, I hope not 'everything' but I think you get my point."

Castiel smiles and holds Dean tighter. They fall asleep.

By the morning, Dean wakes up before the angel. He just stays there, without moving, looking at the man by his side. He wonders if this happens every day, how fast the effect would disappear, when Castiel opens his eyes. The angel blinks a couple of times and stretches his arms.

"Hello Dean."

"How did you sleep?" The hunter asks.

"Very well, thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Warm and comfy." Dean replies. They smile and his hand finds Castiel's waist under the covers. "It's still really freaking early. I don't think even Sam is up yet."

"So I guess that gives me time to come back to my room without looking suspicious." Castiel replies.

"Don't go already, come on. You haven't even kissed me 'good morning'"

Castiel closes his eyes and smiles. He reaches closer to Dean and his hand finds the hunter's back. His lips are getting used to find by their own, their way into Dean's mouth. Their kiss is slow and lazy. With the right amount of strength, Dean pushes Cas and his back is now against the mattress, the man is on top of him.

Castiel laughs quietly. "I didn't know 'Good morning' kisses were like this."

"This is a free sample, if you enjoyed it you can buy your monthly subscription." Dean replies and kisses Cas's cheek, all the way to his ear.

"But I don't have any money, how can I pay you for it?"

Dean looks at Castiel and buries his face in the pillow. "Well, our company can conduct a study and maybe you can pay with 'Goodnight' kisses. But I require a sample."

Castiel rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed and kisses Dean's neck. He licks circles across the man's skin until he finds his lips. His tongue reaches deep and he leaves a small bite in the man's lower lip. Dean moans softly.

"I guess you're approved." Dean replies, almost out of breath and his hips pressed more, looking for contact. He kisses the angel deeper.

Castiel moans as well. "Dean..."

Dean rocks his hips and bites Cas's neck and lobe.

"Is this a marketing strategy so I subscribe the full package?" Castiel asks, his fingernails buried in Dean's shirt.

"Is it working? Because, you know we have a special offer, morning coffee is included."

"I already hired that service, I'm very satisfied with the results."

They kiss lighter and Dean eases the pressure on their hips. "And we have nightmares control included."

Castiel smiles and bite his own lip. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

They have been sleeping together for a month now. There are nights when Castiel still awakes scared and sweaty, but Dean takes care of his fears.

Dean doesn't wonder anymore if 'Castiel's effect' would disappear someday, because he already knows the answer. It won't.


	13. DAY 13: Eating ice cream

**13.- Eating ice cream**

Dean had found a new hobby. Certainly it was a funny one, and opposite to whatever Sam could say, totally harmless. It all began when he found out about Cas's relationship with P&J sandwiches.

At the beginning he ussed simply, almost tasteless food. Marshmallows, nuts, different kinds of beverages such a smoothies and sodas. It grew so fast that Dean was actually buying an extra portion of everything for Castiel to taste.

"Dean, you can't keep this going on!" Sam tried once again to stop his brother from 'experiment' with the angel.

"Dude, he won't get sick, and maybe he enjoys this one." Dean replied, drying the dishes. "Today may be the day I get lucky."

"You know there are like three hundred other ways to get into Cas's pants, right?" Sam snapped, taking advantage of his brother's mistake.

"Dude, gross. Cas is family."

"Yeah, except for the fact he is not biologically related to us." Sam replied, rolling his eyes. They had been there before so many times. "And you have a massive crush on him."

"Dean did you call me?" Castiel said, appearing in the kitchen.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at Sam one last time. "I don't." Then he placed his full attention in the angel. "I've got something for you?"

"Oh, what is it?"

"An invitation. We are going for ice cream!" Dean replied enthusiastically. "And the best part is Sam invitation is cancelled so you get to go in the front of the car, how about that?"

Castiel smiled softly. "When you say it's urgent, I usually picture much worse scenarios." Castiel said, wisely. "But thank you for the invitation."

Dean walked pass Sam and took his wallet and keys. The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes and went to the library.

Besides giving him food, other of Dean's favorite hobbies related to Castiel was to take the car and drive with him. Sometimes they didn't speak at all and others, they would talk until their throats went dry and in other occasions, they would listen to music, while Dean sang (or mumbled) along while Castiel tapped his fingers in his knee, getting to know the rhythm of the song.

This one was the last option. Dean put on his Led Zeppelin mix, the one Cas already knew and sang along. He noticed how Cas's lips moved, remembering part of the lyrics.

"When the 'food experiment' is over we could do a musical one, you know? Find out what kind of music you like?" Dean said, while he looked for a place to park.

"I like the music you like, Dean." Castiel replied.

"Yeah, obviously, but... I don't know... find out if you like heavy songs or ballads... if you prefer songs which lyrics has a meaning or just a nice good beat and an amazing guitar..." Dean noticed Cas was paying attention, but he didn't know how to express what he wanted to say.

The thing was, further than the fun he could get out of make Cas eat, he enjoyed having something to do with him, something that was just theirs and it wasn't related to a dirty dark secret or a new end of the world. And he knew he was already running out of options for food.

"Alright. It sounds interesting."

"There we go." Dean said with a smile on his face. "Now, let's get some ice cream."

They went in and Cas was already called by the hanging signs in the ceiling, with rainbows colors and fruit pictures. In front, by the register there was a large counter with a glass surface showing an impressive number of ice creams flavours.

"So, we'll take it easy and get a small cone with two flavors, ok?" Dean explained. "If you're not sure about something, just ask the girl to give you a sample and it's ok, people do that with ice cream all the time."

"Noted that. Thank you, Dean."

The hunter smiled and made the order. Fortunately, the place was almost empty, some couples eating and a small group of teenagers. He let Cas ask for his cone first. The angel asked for a sample of mint and Dean watched him closely. Then, he asked for lime.

"Alright, according to our previous experiences, I think you should go for mango." Dean advised.

Castiel asked for a sample of it and his expression was slightly different from the previous attempts. He finally decided for mango and raspberries. Dean went for a classic chocolate and vanilla.

They sat on a small table and Castiel tasted the raspberries part. He smiled. "Dean? I think I like raspberry ice cream."

"Really?" Dean asked, his eyes bright with excitement. "Like for real? Is 'I like it, it doesn't taste like molecules' or 'I like it, I would kill for it'?"

"Why would I kill for an ice cream?" Castiel said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's just an expression." Dean explained. He focused on his ice cream. "Wow, this is pretty good. Would you like to try some of mine?"

Castiel took a small portion of the vanilla part. "It is soft and nice. The texture is really pleasant."

"Now get some chocolate." Dean encouraged him.

Castiel actually closed his eyes when the ice cream made contact with his tongue. "That... I think it felt a bit like sex."

Dean blushed. "How do you...?" and the memory snapped him. "Oh, right, April..." He noticed Castiel's cone was starting to melt. "Well anyway... you should eat that faster."

"Oh..." Castiel said and took a big piece of his ice cream. He licked it everywhere and kinda handled the situation. Dean was certainly amused. "Well, I'm not used to it."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just... it's kinda funny." He had eaten almost all his cone by now, "Do you wanna some help with that?"

"Yes, please." Castiel said and put his ice cream in Dean's reach. "I just realized you let me taste yours and I didn't let you try mine. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Buddy, besides the all idea it's that you try these things. But yeah, the raspberry one is a killer."

They finished both ice creams and cleaned their hands and mouth. Especially Cas's hands. Since the place was almost empty, the employees didn't seem annoyed about them staying a bit longer, just to chat.

"What were you and Sam discussing before I came to the kitchen?" Castiel asked. Something in his body language pointed he already knew the answer.

"Nothing, just nonsenses Sam likes to say when he is bored." Dean replied, looking away.

"I like to do this, and not just for the food. As you've noticed, I barely enjoy it, today was really an exception. But the food is not the point, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, buddy. The food is the all point, I mean, is freaking hilarious to see you react to food. If it wasn't for the angel situation we could upload this on internet and made tons of money out of it." Dean replied and he tapped the table. Once, loud.

Castiel nodded, a bit nostalgic. He didn't care about Dean lying to him. He had done it before, but seeing him lying to himself was an all new emotion that he didn't know how to deal with. "We should go, apparently Sam was looking for clues in a potential new case."

Dean looked at him and agreed. They walked to the car and the silence between them gave the hunter the clue that things weren't right. But he didn't know how to address it. He glanced at Castiel and noticed the angel had a small stain of ice cream near his lower lip. "Hey, stop for a sec." He said. "You've got a little something..." He pointed the area on his own face.

Castiel tried to reach it unsuccessfully. Then, Dean licked his own thumb and lifted Cas's chin to clean him up. "There you go." Without noticing, he rested the finger on his own lips.

Castiel stared at him. "Thank you."

A full minute passed and Dean didn't have any intention take off his hand on Cas's chin. Actually, his hand reached further, slightly brushing his cheek. "I'm sorry... I don't know what the hell I'm doing..."

"It's ok... I don't mind... It feels nice."

Dean smirked. Castiel closed his eyes. And slowly, Dean brushed his lips against the angel for a second. A single freaking second. "Your lips are cold."

"Yours too." Castiel replied, opening his eyes. "And you taste like chocolate ice cream."

"There's no way you got that in so short term." Dean replied, his eyes lilted up and a shadow of a smile appeared on his lips. Castiel didn't know that was his cue. "For God's sake, no wonder why you just got laid once while you were human." Dean said exasperated and kissed Castiel.

The angel's finger gripped the hunter's hair. He smiled in the middle of the kiss. "This is what I was talking about."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."


	14. DAY 14: GENDERSWAPPED

**A/N:** This was supposed to be sooo different, but my feminist godness told me "You gotta" so, here we are.

-Keep Ruby Rose in mind ;)

 **14.- Genderswapped**

The thing about witches was that they always managed to get what they want, no matter one. And they are really moody. As a hunter, you should know two things: 1. If your plan is to kill a witch, you better don't fail and 2. Never ever, ever piss off one of them.

Dean, of course, knew these two rules and almost all the time he played by them, but this little wife of satan was so desperately annoying that he missed them both. The witch-killing-bullet hit her thigh, but it only injured her, which turned into the breaking of the second rule; she was pissed. She cursed Dean and before Sam could attempt to shoot her, she was gone. A black line grew from the wrist of Dean's arm and followed up. It progressively became into a tattoo that cover his arm fully.

"Awesome, now I've got a freakin' punk tattoo." Dean said, pointing at it. "On the bright side, I guess I got it cheap."

"Yeah, hella." Sam said, a bit amused. "Let's get out of here and see if we could come up with something else to get her."

They started to walk to the car. "We could call Cas, you know? See if a bit of wing movement shakes her bones..." Dean proposed, his cheeks slightly pinker.

Sam agreed. By the time they left the warehouse, Dean felt something strange on his body and his shoulders were heavier. "Hey, Sam... why don't you drive? I need a nap."

"You ok? You think... What if she cursed you like... really bad?" Sam said, concerned.

"It's nothing, the chick is an amateur, who probably got the real stuff in her way and is trying to get revenge on a dude... or a hotter chick, I don't know. I'll be fine." Dean said, opening the back door of the car. "But if you call Cas, tell him to hurry up." He added, a small break in his voice.

Sam frowned his eyebrows and climbed into the driver seat, starting the car. Dean literally lay on the backseat.

There were like fifteen minutes away from downtown, where the motel was, but there was a small traffic incident on the road, which increased their drive for another ten minutes.

Sam heard a bit of a mumble from the back and thought Dean is waking up. But somehow, his 'noises' sounded softer than the ones his brother usually did, he looked back through the mirror and realized his brother's arm was thinner than usual.

Dean, on the other hand, wake up feeling himself a lot lighter and comfortable in his clothes, like he would lose a few pounds while he was asleep. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling it weird. His hand met his thigh and went up, looking for rest on his abdomen, but, he noticed a little something missing on his crotch. "What the hell?!" He said hyperventilating, he sat up and put both his hands between his legs, realizing his cock was no longer there. "SAM!" He screamed and his brother stoped the car as a panic response. Their eyes met in the mirror, but the youngest hunter was so puzzled by what he was seeing that he actually turned around to see.

Dean was a woman.

"I'm gonna ask Cas how fast he can get here."

"I am a girl. A freaking girl... Dude, I can't even start with what I am feeling right now..." Dean panicked a bit more and then examined his face in the mirror. "Actually, I'm just hungry. Like... not even extra hungry." He said, a bit surprised. "Sammy, I think I'm a bitch."

"Would you calm down? Well, yeah the hunger is normal, but, dude your voice... and face... we should go to the motel and try to find something." Sam said, obviously he was a bit more concern than his brother.

"But there's a bar just there. Bet they have food and... God, a burger... I want a burger. I'll get a burger."

"Dean, you clothes are falling, and you won't go like this into a bar. Sorry, but I'm not letting you." Sam reproched.

"Sammy, I'm still your older brother and I if still can keep two thoughts together and don't cry, I think I would remember how to kick a dude's ass. You coming or not?"

"Go ahead, I'm calling Cas again. But... would you be careful?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

Before walking away from the car, the hunter fixed his belt, so his pants were steady in its place. Besides the lost of weight, Dean hadn't got shorter nor very different from who he was as a man. The gun felt a little bit heavier on his hip, though.

He walked inside the bar and sat close to the bartender. Yes, he was hungry, but it would be insane not to drink in his situation.

"Hey, pal... Brandy." He said, sitting in his manliest way. He looked around and there were no many people, just a couple of men, who seemed harmless.

The bartender looked at him -her and in a patronizing tone said "You sure? That is pretty strong, you know?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm having a hell of a day so, yeah, I want the manly, strong stuff, yesterday." His voice didn't sound like he expected to, but it got him his drink. He drank it all and asked for a refill. Then, he called the waitress and asked for a cheese and bacon burger.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." The lady said.

Then, Dean asked for a beer and when the bartender seemed like he was going to question him again, he said "I'm waiting for someone, I'm not alone, thank you very much, bring me the freaking beer."

The man nodded and served his drink. The food arrived almost immediately and Dean ate his burger like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, he felt a strong 'manly' essence behind him. The man sat by his side, pulling the chair slightly closer than originally was. "Uh- I do like a girl who can eat."

Dean felt sick. So, he just ignored the guy.

"Come on, sweetie, a little smile doesn't hurt anyone." The man said, Dean could feel his eyes wandering all across his face. "Let me buy you a drink, is that ok?"

"No, it's not. I can buy my own booze and already did, now, go away."

"Come on, honey, it's just a drink, I'm not asking you to marry me, although, afterwards we could..."

Dean almost puked. He tried to gain more distance as he could between he and the man but it was useless. "I said no! It's that really that hard to accept? Dude, I don't want a drink and I'm sure as hell I don't want your dick. Go the fuck away."

"You have a temper, have anybody told you that? You know, the hardest is racing for the prize, the most the satisfaction of winning it."

Dean tried to recover his temper and took a deep breath, maybe if he played smart, the guy would let him alone. "You realize a person is not a prize, right? Rings any bells?" He took a sip of his beer. "Besides, I'm sorry amigo, but I don't swing that way."

"How do you know if you've never tried it? You might like it." the man smirked.

 _Alright._ Dean thought. _I tried words, but fight time is here._ He stood up and pushed the guy who seemed upset. He wasn't going to hit a girl, but he had a large knowledge in insulting vocabulary.

Dean was ready to give his first punch when Castiel stopped him. "Dean?"

"Cas?, about freaking time. Now help me to beat the crap out of his sick son of a bitch!"

"Hey, hey... that's not necessary. I'm sorry, I didn't know... you should tell me you've got a boyfriend!" The man said, collecting his jacket.

"Oh, so I say 'no' in a million different freaking ways, but the only thing you understand is another dick in my way, don't you? You dirty bastard. Get the hell out of here before I regret not to shove that drink up your ass!"

Castiel was actually holding Dean, because probably he would beat the man out.

"Dean, calm down, it's ok... I'm taking you to the motel now. Sam found a book that we could use to revert the spell." The angel said and his eyes looked for Dean's. "Ok, that's better. How do you feel?"

"Offended. Tired and I'm still freaking hungry, but I'm fine." Dean said. "But dude, I can't believe! Men are such pigs!"

"Alright, easy. Why don't we take your food to the motel, and you eat in a safe environment, until we figure all of this out."

Castiel asked a takeaway burger and two sodas.

"Buddy, you should take better care of your girlfriend, she can go around alone, look what just happened." the bartender said when delivered the order.

Dean wanted to fight again, but Cas stoped him. He looked back "She is not my girlfriend and... I don't think what the recent incident was her fault."

They both left the bar and walked to the motel. Dean felt the looks over him.

"Dude, everybody is looking at me like I was wearing a swimming suit or something. It's so weird." He said. "It's like... I'm wearing my dude clothes, there's nothing sexy about them. And all looks so big, there's no curves, besides, I lost the bubbies lotery."

Castiel glanced at him for a second. "You're a woman now. With base on what I've seen through the years, I think that's reason enough."

"I'm not even hot."

"Oh, I disagree, sugar." A young man that walked passed them said.

"Oh, bit me!" Dean replied.

They met Sam at the motel room and Dean ate his burger.

Castiel explained to the youngest hunter what happened in the bar.

"Dean, I told you not to go in there!" Sam said, both hands on his hips.

"I don't think it was Dean's fault. He was just eating and you know how he is. Just look at him now."

Sam looked at his brother licking his fingers, some stains of ketchup in his clothes. "What?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just... you're so no feminine."

"Why would I be?" Dean replied and before getting more angry, he looked at Cas, who was glancing at him just like usual. "Well, now... do you have any idea of how to return my boy parts?"

They looked through the book for almost an hour. Then, Castiel asked to look Dean's tattoo.

"That's the curse, right?" The hunter asked.

"Yes, indeed. I should be able to remove it and return you to your body, but..." Cas ran his hand softly across Dean's arm. "This, this symbol here... I think is a species of lock."

"You mean like it needs a key..."

"And I do believe just the witch can open it. I'm sorry... This kind of magic is very elaborate."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Her victims, her methods, she had punished men that assaulted women, guys who make fun of girls... Bosses who treated their female employees like they were garbage.

"Great, a feminist witch, just what the world needs!" Dean said.

"Maybe it is..." Castiel said, wisely.

Dean considered the idea for a second. He remembered the way he treated women, and to be honest, he was slightly less annoying that the douchbag in the bar. Maybe Cas had a point... after all, the two hours that he had spent as a woman had been harder than most of his rough days.

"Dude... what if I get a period? I... I would literally die." Dean said, freaking out.

"I don't think that would happen. She wants revenge for men being pigs, not for... whatever period is for." Sam said.

"Dude, how many times have you thought a chick is on her period because she is angry?" Dean asked, making his point.

Sam wanted to reply, but he realized he was scared of piss Dean off. Actually, more scared than usual, so he just let him be.

"I'll make an attempt to contact her and see if I can make her change her mind." Castiel offered, looking for a summoning spell.

"Well, if you find something, let me know. I'll book a different room." Sam said, standing. The questioning looks of the angel and the hunter made him explain. "If we could reverse this by tonight I... You need privacy."

"I always need privacy and you never give it to me." Dean replied. "Remember that time I ask you to stay out for an hour because I got that hot waitress to... never mind, and you said you wouldn't? Dude, I had to bang her on my baby! She deserved better!"

"Right. Well, take it as a gift. Bye!" Sam left the room in a hurry.

Castiel managed to find a spell strong enough to make the witch show up. He reunited the ingredients.

Thirty minutes later, they were back on the warehouse and Cas summoned the witch.

"Oh honey, really? You brought a big, strong man to fight your fights?" The witch said, looking at Cas. "Stop being such a little boy"

"And act like a grown up woman, right?" Dean said, taking a step forward. "Because that's all this is about, right? I mean, no all... we still have to solve a lot of issues, but none of them would be solved if we don't start from the beginning. Treat women with respect."

"No. I'm just making fun of you." She said, sarcastically. "You're gonna kill me?" her voice got dark.

"We don't want to kill you. We get it, ok?" Sam said.

"No, Sammy, you don't get it." Dean said, looking at his brother, then he looked at the witch. "But I do. Kinda, I guess I'm a bit of a coward to try all that I missed."

"You didn't stand a day. You didn't try to get a job or to go out at night. You went to a bar and walked once on the street. I'm tempted to let you like this for a couple of weeks, at least." She threatened.

"But he saw what you needed him to see." Castiel said, calling all the eyes. "He already experienced what it felt being treated like an object, have your opinion not respected, that people think that your anger is less valid than a man's. And I'm sure he will avoid this behaviour in the future."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm not a man either." The angel said, in a soft tone of understanding.

She thought of it for a minute. She looked at the angel and at the hunter. "Fine." She said finally, walking towards Dean. "But if you ever treat a woman like you used to do, I'm personally kicking your ass."

"I'm sure you will." Dean said, with a smile on his face. "But before you turn me back, let me say that, as a woman, I'm really glad we got you to look over our shoulders."

"We are not enemies, you know? We are sisters." And with that, she touched Dean's arm and the tattoo started to disappear. "I'm gonna need your knife." She said.

Dean gave it to her and she cut a bit under the mark that worked as a lock. Dean gasped. "Dude, you're such a baby!" She said.

She made a cross with Dean's blood and the lock disappear as well. Suddenly, Dean felt how his body turned back to normal. "Thank you." He said. "And... if you keep doing what you're doing, we're fine, as long as you don't kill anybody."

"Seems fair to me." She said. "See you around, kids." The witch walked out the warehouse and vanished into thin air.

Back at the motel, Dean was drinking a beer outside. It was already night and clear sky allowed to see the stars.

Castiel sat beside him. "You shouldn't be drinking that here, alone."

"Ha ha ha" Dean mocked. "Hilarious." He said and took another sip. "I've got a lot to think, though. I don't think I would be able to approach to a girl in a bar again. Like never."

"You would do it in the way you would like to be approached. And, you know, 'no is no'" Castiel said, he looked up too.

Dean looked at the angel. "I should thank you. You're the only one that didn't treat me differently when I was a girl. Like, even Sam got all condescending."

Castiel smiled. "That's because I don't care about that. This, this you carry around is just a vessel. It's not what I went looking for to hell and I certainly not what I'm carrying to heaven when you die."

They looked at each other for a second, then it dropped on Dean. "Wait... you're gonna carry me to heaven when I die? Like... for real? If I make it to heaven I won't escape, you know?" He said, laughing nervously.

"It's not about that... Well, it's good to know." Castiel said, his eyes went back to the stars. "It's just, you have brought me home so many times that I feel I should do the same for you. Make sure that when the time is right, you're gonna be home."

Dean smiled. He looked up too. His hand found Cas's and his head found the angel's shoulder.


	15. DAY 15: In a diferent clothing style

**15.- In a different clothing style**

The thing about being a hunter in trainning was that Cas became the perfect partner for the 'bait situations'. He just sat while the brothers discussed who had to stay with the former angel and do the field work. Usually it was Dean who lost. More than usual. Always.

This time, while Sam went as an FBI agent, doing questions to the hotel guests, Dean and Cas would try to call the monster's attention by repeating some of the behaviour the previous victims had shown. And that meant they act as they were on vacation. Shorts, stamped shirts and sunglasses. Sandals on their feet and Castiel wore a hat.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this. I look like an idiot!" Dean said, once again.

"Dude, let it go. So, I'll go to the pool area, where the first pair of victims were found and you guys can go wander around... see if can sign up for an activity..." Sam teased, obviously enjoying himself.

"Or we could go to the bar. After all, the second victim was found there." Castiel said.

Dean smiled widely. "I like the way you think, Cas."

Sam rolled his eyes and took his badge and notepad. Dean and Cas went to the bar.

The drinks weren't exactly what Dean expected, but Castiel seemed happy enough for both of them with the daiquiris, mojitos and an all variety of colorful drinks that tasted like fruits.

While the former angel read the menu once again, Dean looked around them. Most of the people there were couples and most of them were couples of the same sex. He narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be a coincidence, and then, when Cas finished his mango daiquiri, he noticed the small pride flag in the bottom of the glass.

"Change of plans." The hunter whispered, leaning closer to Castiel. "This is a gay bar, probably the all hotel is designed to be gay-friendly."

"So, what now? We leave?" Castiel asked, looking at his friend.

That was Dean's initial idea, but then, he got lost in Cas's eyes for a second. "No... we act upon it. we're supposed to be bait and if the other victims of this thing were gay couples well..." He said, like it wasn't a big deal.

"I don't know how that should be..." Castiel said.

"Well... we already kinda have issues with personal space." Dean replied, getting closer to Cas, he ran the back of his hand through the former angel's cheek. "Don't get so nervous, come on! Help me up!" He said, while Cas turn red really fast.

Castiel giggled and drank his daiquiri.

They stayed there for a while, observing people, without noticing anything strange.

"That shirt looks good on you, Cas." Dean said, touching the ex-angel's arm.

"Well, you pick it for me, so I assume that's the reason you like it." Castiel replied, lightly.

"And I don't get a compliment?"

"Your shorts are very nice." Cas said his hand hesitated between touch Dean's leg or not.

Dean smiled. "You really suck at this, don't you?" He leaned closer to Cas and whispered on his ear. "Hey, I'll check on Sam, see if we could go back to straight island."

"Ok."

Dean stood up, Cas actually could see his face with concern on his thought. Then, the man leaned and brushed his lips with Cas's. They both blinked. And they kissed again, and again, just in case.

Dean found Sam and explained all he knew so far, avoiding the subject of what he and Cas had been doing. The Winchesters decided to go back to Sam's room and discuss the issue. Dean went for Castiel, who was talking to the bartender.

"Hey... em, Cas. We've gotten this other thing..."

The bartender smiled at Cas and then, looked at Dean. "Well, well, aren't you two just adorable."

"I'm just background, Cas here is the cute one." Dean replied, placing a hand on Castiel's back.

"What was I just telling you?" The former angel said to the bartender. "I'm the luckiest man on earth."

Dean smiled awkwardly and reminded Castiel to leave. They walked to the elevator holding hands.

"What was all that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. The man from the bar started to ask questions and I just did what you told me. Somehow I ended telling him the plot of a romantic movie that I watched when I was working on the gas n sip station."

"Oh... well, nice. I'm a movie fake-boyfriend." Dean said.

For some reason, they were still holding hands all the way to Sam's room and let go just when Dean knocked.

They gathered all the intel, and Sam put on the table a couple of feathers he found next to the crime scene. "Ok, get this, these couples were just married, like deeply in love. Actually the second couple was australian, they'd been together for twenty years, but since marriage was just approved there, they just got to marry now."

"Well, that just suck. What else we know? There is a single victim. It doesn't make any sense."

"Acording to the bartender, her fiancé was cheating on her. A long story... this trip was kind of a 'forgive me' vacation." Castiel informed, his eyes fixed in the feather that he was holding.

"See? That's the weird part. Why her and not him? I mean, every time we got something like that is some kind of revenge for a screw up." Dean said and took a little walk across the room. "The forever-together couple, this chick who obviously was way beyond into the guy... a freaking just-engaged couple... It doesn't make any sense."

"Actually, it does." Castiel said, putting the feather down for a second. "This is an owl feather, it's too small to actually belong to an owl, so I'm guessing it was part of the weapon and if I am right, we are dealing with a cupid." He looked both men, who looked at each other.

"That doesn't make any sense, either, Cas." Sam debated. "Cupids are supposed to bring love, create couples, perfect matches, like our parents... this is killing those kind of couples."

"No, it's killing that kind of love." Castiel took a seat and explained. "Cupids have two kinds of arrows. One, which utility you're familiar with, to bring together perfect matches. The second kind is a bit darker, those are the arrows meant to destroy love. To create indifference. It wouldn't be the first time in history cupid's arrows are used to actually kill lovers."

"Ok, so... how do we catch it?" Dean asked.

They got engaged in a very long debate. Dean and Castiel had trouble elaborating ideas. Finally, they decided to stay close to a couple that caught Sam's attention at the pool earlier.

"You guys should change. I mean... if you wanna look like a couple, you should do matching outfits or something." Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel went to his room and put on a nice pair of light jeans that fit just right and a simple sky-blue T-shirt on top. Dean put a beige jacket on and after a large number of Sam's jokes, he decided to change his shorts for a pair of linen pants.

They met Castiel in the hallway. The pretended couple looked at each other and smiled a bit. Cas blushed slightly and Dean licked his lips. They walked behind Sam, very close to each other.

They decided to go to the terrace, where they were more likely to get a general look of the place. Fortunately for them, the couple they thought could be a target was there too and it wasn't too crowded. Luckily for Dean, now they were serving 'grown up man' drinks now.

Sam decided to walk around the place and leave Dean and Cas room to put their little 'act'. The former angel and the eldest hunter talked very close to each other and laughed touching their shoulders.

"If it wasn't for the situation, you'd totally get laid tonight." Dean said, trying to catch Cas's eyes.

"You don't look bad either." Castiel replied and took a sip of his drink.

"You learn fast."

Their flirtation ended soon, because the lights went off. The three of them knew what it could mean. Sam when to try to shield the possible-target-couple while Dean and Cas, angel blade in hand, looked in every direction, looking for a signal of the cupid. Suddenly, a gray light crossed between them and Dean saw a silver arrow pinched inches from his face. He and Cas looked at each other. And then again, out of the blue, Castiel grabbed his belly and fell into the floor. Dean saw the tall man approaching them.

"Well, hello brother." The cupid said, kicking Castiel.

"You let him alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean replied, through his teeth.

"Don't worry dreamy boy, I've got plenty for you too." And he kicked Cas again, never breaking the eye contact with Dean.

"Why are you doing this? These people had done nothing wrong!" Castiel gasped, trying to reach his angel blade.

"Why? Because I want to. Free will, isn't it what all this is about? You, your human over here... well, I wanna a taste of that too. I always hate my job. Now I've got to destroy what heaven spent so much time building... I'm just following your example, Castiel." The cupid said and aim to Dean.

"You're wrong." Cas said, almost breathless.

"Not about you two, little bird loves."

Those were his last words, because Sam stabbed him from the back.

Dean and Cas recovered their breath and the youngest Winchester helped them to stand up. "Well, that took you long enough."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get the supposed target out of his way. I didn't think he would go behind you, I mean, he never left random casualties before."

Dean and Castiel looked at each other. The words of the cupid were still very fresh on their minds and surely they would find an all new meaning for them tomorrow. "Well, he recognized Cas, besides, what show have you been watching? Random monsters always pick fights with us, buddy!"

Sam narrowed his eyes, but he said nothing. They took Cas to his room and looked after him, in case his wounds were severe. Fortunately, beyond the bruises it didn't seem serious. Sam left the room, but Dean announced he would stay a bit longer, just in case Cas needed anything. After all, that room was booked by both of them.

"You ok?" Dean asked, placing his hands on Cas's ribs.

"Yes, like I said it was nothing, thank you Dean."

"So it doesn't hurt you if I touch you? What if I press a bit?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how hard you press..." Castiel replied, almost in a whisper.

Dean nodded, then he kissed Cas. Properly. Not just a brush of lips, a full opened mouth kiss.

"No one is watching us now, Dean..." Castiel replied, his eyes closed and his forehead touching Dean's.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the idea." Dean replied. He kissed Cas again and hold him tighter.

"Ok, ok... now it hurts." Cas said, pulling appart a bit, almost ashamed.

"Right, right... sorry." Dean apologized and change his hands to Cas's head, gripping his hair. He walked them to the bed.

They fell on it and Cas let his hands melted into Dean's body. He giggled a bit when the man kissed his neck. "I- I think I should be on top, you know... my ribs."

Dean looked down at him, staring into his blue eyes. "Yeah... no."

Castiel laughed and they kissed again, and again, and again, until the pain was no longer an issue.


	16. DAY 16: During their morning ritual

**16.- During their morning ritual**

Dean woke up earlier than he supposed to. Instead of staying in bed, like any normal person would do, he stood up and walked out his room, stopping in front of Cas's. He opened the door and saw the angel on the bed, reading, with his headphones on.

Dean got between the sheets and hugged Cas.

"It's really early." The angel whispered, stroking the man's hair.

"I know. Give me five more minutes, okay?"

Castiel nodded and let a small kiss on Dean's forehead.

Fifteen minutes later, he closed his book and woke Dean softly. The hunter went back to his room to get dressed and the angel went to the kitchen and make some coffee. He also put two cereal bowls and took the milk out of the fridge. Dean came and kissed Cas's cheek, then he made some scrambled eggs.

Sam came to the kitchen and sat in front of his plate. They had breakfast in silence.

Then, they went to the arseny, to pick up their weapons.

Salt, Iron handcuffs, enochian inscripted handcuffs.

Silver knife, gold knife, the "kill all" knife.

Death man's blood, holy oil, holy water.

Witch killing bullets, machete, wooden stake.

"Your pack is ready, Dean." Castiel informed, he glanced at Sam while he went back to the kitchen for his fifth cup of coffee.

They hadn't slept much the last days. During the weekend they were off on a hunt in Oregon, and now, this new case popped up on the radio last night. The victims could be traced back at least three weeks ago and Sam had found some very alike deaths dated from around thirty and forty years ago.

The angel brushed Dean's cheek and the man closed his eyes for a brief moment. He took a deep breath and looked into Cas's eyes. "We'll be fine, ok? I'm gonna come back soon."

"You better. I'll be really mad if it is otherwise." Castiel replied and gave him a small smile. He caressed the man's hair and they heard Sam coming back.

Both of them cleared their throats and carried the bags to the car. Sam didn't know, of course. And they were always so busy that Dean never found a moment to sit with his brother to tell him. It was important, like 'I might retire soon' important. But then, there was always a monster to kill.

Castiel had decided to stay in the bunker, to protect it. There were so many enemies out there to let their fortress (home) alone. And he was better as guardian than as a hunter.

Once all the weapons were in the trunk of the Impala, Sam went to his room to pack his clothes. Dean and Cas headed to the hunter's to do the same.

Dean picked his fake badges, while Cas selected clean shirts and a pair of jeans. He carefully put them into the bag and then, opened the underwear drawer. He took two pairs of socks and looked for boxers.

"No, no those." Dean said, hugging him from behind. "I like to wear those for you."

Castiel melted a bit in Dean's arm. "I hadn't realized you've got special underwear for me."

"That's because you always take them off so quickly."

Castiel turned around and kissed Dean. "I'll do it slower next time. Now pick your underwear, Sam must be waiting for you already."

Dean smirked and took two pairs of boxers.

They went to meet Sam, letting a considerable distance between them. The young hunter was checking the traffic on his phone.

"How does the highway look?" Dean asked.

"Nice. Nothing unusual. It says we should be there in about three hours."

"Good. That's good." Castiel said, his hands in his pockets. "Let me know how everything goes and if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks Cas." Sam replied. "I let some books on the library table, in case we need to figure out something we could miss."

"I'll be attached to my phone."

"Yeah, because you're not." Dean said, sarcastically.

Castiel looked at him, eyes narrowed, but the angel said nothing. After all, they were about to go on a hunting trip, they shouldn't have an argument now.

"Yeah, anyways, bye Cas, stay safe..." Sam said, palming the angel's shoulder.

Dean did the same. "See you soon, ok?"

"Don't do anything stupid." Cas replied.

Dean smiled a bit and let a small kiss on the angel's lips, and walked away. "Stay safe. Love you."

Sam's eyes went wide. Castiel held back his smile with all his strength. "Love you, too."

It was about thirty minutes since they let the bunker. None of them said a word and the radio sounded loud. A song ended and Dean blinked three times. "Dude... did I kiss Cas goodbye?"

"Yeah. Dean, what the hell? When were you..."

"Hold a second." Dean interrupted. "Did I kiss Cas and you were there? Like I knew you were there, two inches from us?"

"Come on, Dean... it's not funny. Seriously? Yeah, And then you said something like 'stay safe, love you' and walked out and you haven't said another freaking word!"

"No, come on. Yeah, I screwed up with the kiss. Surprise!" Dean said, his voice a little higher by the end. "But, I didn't say that... we haven't said it."

"Well, first of all, congratulations, thank you for telling me. And second, yeah, you totally told Cas you love him."

Dean looked at Sam, wide eyes. He recalled the moment. "For God's sake!"

Suddenly, their phones rang. It was obviously a group chat. Apparently there was a point on the road where they lost signal and now, they received all the messages at once. Sam read part of the conversation out loud for Dean. "'Cas won!', 'OMG, I can't believe Dean failed me like this', 'Dude, I think all Cas's stands should get Dean's stands to make us dinner'... let me see... 'I bet Cas cheated and did something to make Dean said it first, like...' and now it gets really gross." Sam finished, putting his phone down. "So... You lost to say 'I love you' first competition, uh?"

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam laughed out loud for the next three miles.


	17. DAY 17: Spooning

17.- Spooning

Dean and Castiel had made the attempt of having a romantic relationship, but with the leviathans, and then the year they spent apart in Purgatory, Naomi's mental control and Cas's obsession with the angel tablet, things blew up pretty soon.

The amazing thing happened after Cas became human. Dean and Sam had shown up to save him (a bit late, but that's just logistics) and now he was once again in the bunker. Things got a bit tense when the former angel admitted he had slept with the ripper, but after that, Dean didn't say anything mean to him, just helped, so Cas could feel at home as soon as possible.

The former angel slept for a few hours and then, he took a shower. He wasn't used to eat so many times a day, therefore, when his stomach groaned, he went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Dean was there, making homemade burgers.

"Hey, Cas, Everything ok?" The man said, glancing at Castiel, his eyes went back to his task.

"Yes, Dean. Thank you. I slept for a while and now, I'm feeling hungry again.I was thinking about making myself a sandwich." Castiel said, sighing.

Dean smiled, knowing that Cas couldn't see him. "Human body is high maintenance, man. You aren't quite done with something and the son of a bitch is already demanding for something else." He took the burgers out of the pan and let them in a plate, while he started to look around the drawers. "Hey, I made some burgers, you want one instead of a sandwich?"

Castiel's eyes lilted a bit. He and Dean looked at each other. "Yes, thank you. I would like that."

Dean smiled fondly, heated the bread and took from the fridge some sauces and cheese. He asked Cas what he wanted on his and prepared both burgers.

Cas hummed in content when he took the first bite. "This is really good. I haven't had such a good meal in... I never had such a good meal, thank you Dean."

Dean blushed slightly. "Thanks pal. Well, I remember you were quite a fan of burgers... when we hunted Famine." Castiel smiled and nodded, Dean stared at him. "Beers, I forgot the beer."

Cas was going to reject the offer, but Dean had already stood up. They eat the rest of their burgers in silence. Dean collected the dishes and cleaned them up. He sat in front of Castiel again, who wasn't willing to let the room if the hunter was still there.

"Hey... I- I actually wanted to talk to you, it's this a good time? Can we talk?"

"Yes, Dean of course. What's the matter?"

"It's about us... like..." The man looked up and his eyes locked with Cas's "us."

Castiel nodded slightly and looked down. "I'm sorry I said anything about, well, you know... I shouldn't."

"That's not... I mean, you are a grown up man, a human now and we weren't together, so, it's ok if you... you know..." Dean cleared his throat. "But that's not the point. What I wanna ask you, is... Look, I know I'm suck at it. The all boyfriend thing it wasn't my strong point, ok I... I've got it. But, knowing that, and knowing that you have all the right and reasons of the world to say no... would you... consider the idea of us back together? You don't have to answer now, take your time, and of course I won't kick you out if you say no..."

"Dean..." Castiel said softly.

"It would be different this time," Dean continued, his palms were sweaty. "You know? Because I know that I was wrong so many times and I didn't treat you how you deserved and... Look, I saw you dead." He stopped to breath, his hand brushed Cas, slightly. "And, God, I should have written his down before..."

"It's ok, Dean. Just take it easy..."

"No, it's not. Because you're awesome and I should know that without you dying!" Dean replied and covered his face with his hands. He took a couple of deep breaths and put back his hands on the table. He barely looked at Cas's eyes. "What I'm poorly trying to say is that the idea of losing you it's scary as hell. And, and now... All I know is that I wanna be with you. That we pulled with so much crap and there was still something comforting about what we had. I've always been told to rest, to take a break, or whatever, but I can't do that without you, because you are my quiet. You're my home, Cas, and I want to be yours. And... I promise it would be way better than before. There will be hugs, and movies, and we could go to see the bees, and I won't bitch about it. And I'm gonna treat you well, whatever you want, no matter how hard is to get, I..."

"Dean!" Cas said again. Dean looked at him. There was a tear rolling down his cheek. "I wanna be with you too."

Dean exhaled in relief. Cas waved the tears with the back of his hands and then, soflty, he brushed Dean's face, reaching higher, until his all palm was touching Dean's cheek. The hunter closed his eyes for a while. Then, he kissed Cas's hand. He stood up and kissed Cas, but the table was wider than Dean anticipated, so he literally climbed into it and cupped Castiel's face to kiss him properly. The former angel laughed in the middle of the kiss.

"How are you gonna get down of there?"

Dean managed to sit on the table, Cas was between his legs. They kissed again. "I missed you so much." Dean whispered.

Castiel smiled fondly. He ran his hands through Dean's hair and they hugged.

"We should get out of there before Sam catches us." Dean said.

"So, Is there any kind of human tradition that I should know of, for when a couple get back together?" Castiel asked, taking a step back, so Dean could get down of the table.

Dean smiled widely. "There's something we could do, but... I don't know, I was hoping to have time to get some candles, put together a playlist, maybe buy a bottle of champagne..."

"Why is everything about sex?" Castiel asked.

"It's human nature, babe. I just follow Mother nature's commands." Dean grinned.

They were out Dean's room at the time. "I'm not complaining." Castiel said. "Besides, we are already here, so..."

Dean opened the door for Castiel and they both climbed onto the bed, they kissed fiercely. Clothes were soon gone and Dean was fascinated of how sensitive human Castiel was.

Their lovemaking was slow and tender. Castiel looked at Dean, tracing the line of his jaw with his fingers. "Now what?"

Dean smiled. "Now we spooning."

"Ok... how does it work?" Cas asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Just turn your back to me and I'll hug you."

"And can't we do it the other way around? I really would like to hug you."

"No. I'm the big spoon, no argue in that." Dean replied and accommodate Cas.

Cas giggled and looked back. "You know, actually the spoons are the same size. It wouldn't fit if they weren't." He said, matter-of-factly. "So we both are big spoons."

Dean put his leg over Cas's and pressed a bit. "Just shut up and enjoy it!" Then, he planted a hard kiss on Cas's cheek.

"You're crushing me!" Castiel laughed.

Dean took a bit of the pressure off, and they stayed there for a while, the man's lips slightly attached to the former angel's neck. Then, Castiel turned around.

"We are not spooning anymore." Dean said, looking deeply into Cas's eyes.

"Well..." The former angel smiled mischievously. Dean rolled his eyes and joined his forehead with Cas's. "You said you'll do whatever I wanted!"

Dean sighed and turned around. His back was pressed against Cas's chest and his lover's hand was confidently placed on his abdomen. He closed his eyes and they fell asleep like that.


	18. DAY 18: Doing something together

**AU:** Dean and Castiel are married, they love each other very much, but the end of the semester is killing them both.

 **18.- Doing something together**

"Love conquers all."

That three simple words with the rainbow colors were the first thing anyone could see when entered to Castiel and Dean's house. Above that, there was a picture of their wedding day, four years ago.

It was middle may and the couple needed to stare at those two things for a few moments every day. Cas, as a high school teacher was killing himself preparing final exams, and reviewing the situation of the most complicated students, while Dean had to control very closely the new campaign of the travel agency we worked for.

"Love conquers all" But sometimes, they were too tired for love.

Cas got out of his office and made himself a sandwich. He sat beside his husband, who was watching sports with a beer in his hand.

"I thought you said you'll be all weekend reading essays." Dean said, his eyes fixed on the TV.

"I gave an extra week for the afternoon class. It stops me from going insane and give me the peace I won't have to read another pile of wikipedia copypass without even fount corrected." He gave a bite to his sandwich. "And give them the impression that I'm a nice teacher."

"You're a nice teacher, Cas. I'm glad you took a break." Dean said, founding his husband's hand.

He let go soon. Castiel watched the game distracted, and glanced at Dean. "You got a soccer game tomorrow?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, but I won't make it. I wanna stay here and clean around a bit. This place is starting to look like a dumpster."

"I have some standard exams left, you could go and I'll clean in the afternoon." Cas offered. Dean gave him a questioning look. "The guys could say awful things like I've got you on a leash or something. Go, have some fun, you deserve it."

"You know they wouldn't say something so stupid, and what about you, uh? You deserve some rest too. Besides, I'm not at my finest."

Castiel smiled. He stood up and took Dean's empty bottle and his dish and put them on the kitchen counter. They both headed to bed before ten o'clock.

Cas turned off his light and muttered a weak 'good night' to his husband who did the same. But Dean said "Wait a second!" and turned around to hug Castiel. He kissed Cas's cheek and pressed their bodies together.

"Babe, I'm tired." Cas said, his voice sounded slow.

"I know, I know, it's just... I haven't hugged you properly since God knows when. I just wanted to remind you that I love you. Very much. Even when we are a middle school couple. You know, since we are in first base point."

Castiel laughed out loud. "We're married, you moron! That's like twentieth base." He said and squeezed both Dean's hands. Dean laughed as well. "I love you too."

They fell asleep; by the next morning, when Dean woke up, Castiel was already in his office, working.

The man made himself breakfast (Cas had let him a glass with fresh orange juice) and after washing the dishes, he put his already famous "cleaning shorts", an old AC/DC T-shirt and his first task were the laundry.

He cleaned every corner of the house, except the room where Cas was. Then, he made some pasta for lunch. He went to knock on Cas's door, but after getting no response, he assumed his husband was wearing headphones. He walked in, opening the door very slowly and saw Cas asleep over his desk.

"Hey, Hon'... wanna go to bed for a while? I put clean sheets on it." Dean said, placing a hand on his husband's back.

Castiel muttered something and then, covered his face with his hands for a while. He ran his fingers through his hair. "What time is it?"

"It's almost two." Dean replied with a soft voice.

"Crap. Did you finish, right?" Cas asked, his tired eyes met his husband's. Dean nodded. "Did you already eat something? We should ask for chinese, or maybe a pizza..."

"I made pasta. I haven't eaten yet." Dean said. "But, Cas, you were sleeping on your desk, come on, go and have a little nap. I'll let you a portion."

"I'm sorry."

Dean helped Cas to stand up and the dark hair man went to their room. Dean had lunch by himself watching some TV. He also took a short nap on the couch, but soon enough he washed his dish and cleaned Cas office. It was almost dinner time when he heard Cas wandering around, possibly on his way to the shower. Dean smiled and look at the picture on the wall, that one he had cleaned with devotion. There was a time when they wouldn't take their hands off each other, but now... he sighed. He loved his husband more than anything in the world, but sometimes it was hard to believe that love can be enough by itself.

Castiel came to the living-room soon and asked for the promised pasta. He tried to talk Dean out of serving it for him, but he wasn't as persuasive as he had been once. They sat and the TV played a romantic comedy. Dean changed the channel soon and watched sports.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you with the cleaning, but I swear I'm gonna clean my office." Castiel said.

Dean grinned. "Ups."

Castiel smiled. "This pasta is really good. Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, babe." Dean replied and took this as a cue to sit beside his husband. "Hey, Cas I was thinking, you're still going to see your bees tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. You know, I can't find time to call my mother, but I can't let down my bees." Castiel replied. He let his dish in the little table. "Why you ask?"

"I was thinking about joining you... If... if you're comfortable with the idea, of course." Dean proposed, slightly nervous.

"You hate going over there." Cas said, his voice plain.

"I don't hate it... I'm just not a great fan of it, especially since I've gotten stung twice in one day!"

"See? You don't like it. And it's ok... Why do you even want to go there?" Castiel said, his voice slightly higher

"Because I wanna spend some time with you!" Dean said, he tried to keep it calm but it wasn't easy for him. "We don't do things together anymore and we have barely took to each other this week, we are just... relaxing too much and I'm worried that..."

"What? We're gonna slip up? Dean if that's the case, which is not, I doubt that get a bee bite, 'cuz bees bit, would solve anything." Castiel said. He was looking at his husband, but their eyes never met. "I love you, ok? And I know this last couple of weeks sucked, but it's gonna be over soon."

"I still wanna go with you." Dean said, softly. "Can I, please?"

"Babe, you've gotta rest..." Dean rubbed his head against Cas's shoulder. "Alright. But I'm still leaving early and I don't want complains."

"I'll drive, sunshine." Dean replied, a big smile on his face. He kissed Cas's cheek.

"Now, I'm gonna take care of dinner." Castiel said, pulling his phone out. He called the burger restaurant, three streets away from their home. "They would be here in fifteen."

Dean laughed. He let his head fall and it ended on Cas's lap. Castiel ran his fingers through his husband's hair until the delivery arrived.

They went to bed early. Castiel hugged his husband, who hold him tight. "I love you, very much, Dean. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"I love you too." Dean looked down at his husband and touched his face. "Hey, you said it. This is gonna be over soon and in no time we'll be the same gross/adorable couple we have always been." They kissed slowly and fell asleep.

Cas made breakfast and Dean picked his favorite Led Zeppelin mixtape to listen in the car. Of course, Castiel had a copy on his car as well, but, for some reason Dean had the strong opinion it sounded better on his 67 Chevy Impala.

They arrived to the botanic garden before ten o'clock and the first thing was to put on the suits to avoid bee's bites. After that, and without rush, Dean and Castiel found each other again. The morning was full of memories and phrases like "Remember when we..." or "It's just like that time..." Castiel looked at Dean with his hands buried in the dirt and couldn't help but think that this idea wasn't at all about the bees or the gardens... it was about them. About that if love can't conquer all, they had to do it. Cas showed Dean how to collect honey and they both got a big jar of it.

"I'm gonna made a pie for you with this... someday..." Castiel said, tasting the honey.

Dean grinned. "Well, I'm certainly looking forward to it." He said.

Castiel covered the jar and they both took off the suits, they kissed and hugged. "You're brilliant, babe. I come here every sunday and I've never thought of it as a chance for us to disconnect of everything." Castiel said, still holding his husband.

A little bee flew close to Dean's face. "Yeah, maybe they would like me better if I come around here more." He replied, always keeping an eye on the bee.

Castiel smiled and ran a hand through Dean's hair. The bee left, but a few seconds later another one came over. Dean actually moved closer to Castiel and the bee went away. A third bee came around. "Come on! Cas is here too! Babe, tell them something!" Dean said, looking frightened. "Why do they keep coming?"

Castiel laughed. "I don't know, maybe they think you're honey and they are actually protecting you. You know, since you've been so sweet this weekend..."

"Yeah, but I'm your honey! Go away and get some honey yourself, ladies, I'm already taken."

Castiel kissed Dean and grab his hand out of there. They sat on a bench, outside the little gift store.

"We should go to that restaurant where they serve brazilian food." Dean proposed.

Cas pretended to think for a second. "I was actually thinking of making some lunch on our own. So we can take some tomorrow for work and you can eat a homemade meal for a change."

"You're awesome, you know that?" Dean said and kissed Cas's cheek "I should marry you."

Castiel tried to cover his blush. "That would be probably smart."

It was a long walk to the main entrance, where the Impala was parked and they did it slowly, hand in hand. They talked about all that small things they haven't said to each other during the previous weeks, and planned their vacations.

"I mean, come on, Cas." Dean was saying, making his point. "It's summer break, everyone knows it's beach time, dude!"

"Don't call me dude! I'm your husband, you idiot." Castiel replied, like any other of Dean's words were heard. They looked at each other and busted to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, my idiot." Dean replied, mocking Castiel.

Cas hold his laugh as hard as he could and Dean hugged him.

They made lunch together, laughing and playing around. After lunch (and a small water war when they were washing the dishes) they took a nap together. I mean, they tried to. Because if Castiel wasn't crushing Dean under his tights, Dean was biting his husband.

Later, by night time, they fell onto their bed. Dean was half naked, just a towel around his waist and his skin was slightly wet. Castie had half of his pajama on.

Well, Dean lost the towel. Cas kissed and touched his husband's body. On monday, they would be so tired, but neither of them would regret it. because Love doesn't conquer all, but Cas and Dean sure as hell do.


	19. DAY 19: In formal wear

**19.- In formal wear**

The thing about having an angel living among humans for so much time it's that, eventually the angel is gonna go more and more human.

Castiel had lived with the Winchester for almost ten years, and he had dated Dean for nearly one year now. And he was high maintenance as hell. Dean actually made a lot of jokes about how dating Cas wasn't different from dating a girl, since he took a lot of time on his personal grooming. But deep down, he loved it. He loved his angel who wasn't exactly an angel, but he wasn't a human. He was his Cas. With the three hours to pick a shirt and the twenty minutes to arrange his hair, just to let it in the exact same way it was before.

They were out on a hunt, just after checking into the motel. Dean was talking to Sam and Jack in their room, while Castiel unpacked his clothings and Dean's. When the man came back, Castiel was still tying his tie.

"Let me help you with that, so we can go out during the current day, ok?" The man said, fixing his partner FBI suit.

"I seem unable to make a double windsor tie knot!" Castiel complained. Dean smirked. When he finished, Castiel touched it and walked away, towards the bathroom. "I'll just fix my hair and we are ready to go."

Dean, who had promised to have them ready to go in five, stopped Cas, grabbing his arm. "No, Cas, come on! It's fine like this, just let's go."

"It's not fine. I swear it won't take me longer than a minute." Castiel said.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, seriously, you look amazing just like you are right now. I'm the luckiest man on earth, now let's go!" Dean said and pulled Cas a bit.

Castiel followed him and they met Sam and Jack outside the car. Since the Nephilim was still in training, they divided task to teach him how to get everything done. This time, was Sam's turn to show him how to do proper research, while Cas and Dean would go as FBI agents, doing some interviews and checking the crime scene. Dean drove to the local library and drop his brother and Jack. His next stop was the office of the tax accountant it was murdered two nights ago.

He had to park his car almost a block away from the office and they walked from there. On their way out of the motel, Dean had noticed two girls holding hands and wearing wedding rings, so he confidently grabbed Cas's hand. Before going inside the victim's office they let go.

"Agents Bowie and Presley, FBI. Can we have a word with you officer?" Dean said, pulling his badge out. Cas did the same, both perfectly serious.

"Sure, let's talk outside, though, Forensic is still working on the crime scene." The police woman replied.

They walked outside. Dean and Cas made the routine questions and asked for a copy of the reports, once they were finished. It was a long worked case, since it was the third similar kill in less than a month. When the forensic tecnichian informed they could step in, Cas was distracted, looking at the store next to the man's office.

"What is that?" He asked, looking at the officer.

"Oh, that is just a tailor workshop. It's the oldest store of our city, almost a hundred years old." She replied, very nicely.

"Well, thanks for the trivia, but we have work to do, maybe we should go inside..." Dean said, trying to catch Castiel's attention.

"Or maybe they heard something. I don't think we are in a position to rule out anything, agent." Castiel replied, puppy eyes half way done. "We should question them."

Dean rolled his eyes and clenched his fist a bit, trying to focus on the case and not in the butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah, great idea. But maybe we should go after check the crime scene. It's the standard procedure in this cases, agent Presley." Dean said, making emphasis in the alias. "So, let's go inside, ok?" He said and softly pushed a hand on Cas's lower back.

The police woman smiled, amussed. Dean looked at her. "I'm sorry, it's just... my wife is a detective and she is a bit like your... partner."

Dean nodded in understandment and grabbed Cas's hand. "Well, maybe later you could write down some tips for me." He said and pulled Cas inside the man's office.

They checked for EMF, sulfur and all the usual suspects. Suddenly, the EMF meter went a bit up. It was when Dean putted it close to a book. Castiel took it and looked through the pages. Between pages 51 and 52 there was a postcard signed by 'Rob'. It was from a mountain in France and it didn't say anything. The last page of the book had a name on it as well 'Laura'. Dean texted Sam to get any data on who could they be and if all of this was conected to the case.

Laura turned out to be the daughter of the man, a student of the first victim and volleyball team mate with the second victim.

Cas hid the book on his trench coat and they both walked out.

"If she was the daughter of the victim, maybe the owner of the shop next door could tell us where to find her." Cas said, trying to look innocent.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm doing the questions. You just look and try to check for EMF, the counter where the book was, it's on this wall" Dean said, gesturing the division between the two properties. "Maybe it wasn't the book and it's something on here. It's worth to try."

Castiel nodded happily and took the EMF meter. They walked into the tailor workshop. The receptionist was very nice to them and offer them a cup of coffee.

"So, the tax accountant next door, he... had a daughter, can you tell us anything about her?" Dean asked, and took a sip of his coffee, while keeping an eye on Cas who was looking very closely at the suits, forgetting all about the EMF.

"Oh, she was such a nice girl. Always smiling, and so talented..." The woman said, sadly.

"Was?" Castiel asked, ignoring yet another of Dean's conditions, who was currently checking his phone. "Why are you talking about her in past tense?"

"Because she died last december." Dean said, holding his phone. "Sorry, the central just confirmed us... Thank you for your time, but..." He stood and glanced at Cas, raising his eyebrows. "Agent..."

"Yes, of course. Just one more thing... Rob? Does that name mean anything to you? Maybe a Mr. Walt relative, or a Laura's friend...?"

The woman thought about it for a while. Dean and Cas glared at each other expectantly. "Oh yes, Rob... Robert. Another nice kid. He was Laura's boyfriend. They were so adorable, but her dad didn't like him, so he forbade her to see the boy, she was so sad about it... I heard arguing about it one afternoon, apparently her teacher had said something to Mr. Walt... well, she is dead now too, so..."

"And this boy, Rob, you know where we can find him?" Dean asked, taking out his notepad.

"No, I'm sorry. He left soon after Laura died. France, I guess, he was an interchange student." the woman replied.

"Well, thank you very much for your time..." Dean said.

"One last question..." Castiel said, Dean looked at him. Literally, there was nothing else to ask. "These suits... how expensive are they?"

"Agent Presley!" Dean shouted. He and Cas shared a look and Dean ended up sighing. "Cas, we have a case to solve. We could come back later, I promise."

"If you like, I could make you an appointment and you can try the different kind of fabrics, styles and find something that suits you. It shouldn't be so difficult, with your height and look..."

Castiel smiled and Dean rolled his eyes. The angel made the appointment and they walked out.

"You don't even listen to me." Dean said, a slight biterness in his tone.

"If we wouldn't go there, we wouldn't never found out about Laura and Rob. Besides, I think you could get a new suit for you as well, you would look very nice in a blue one, like the one they had on display..."

"Cas, we are on a case, come on... let's solve this thing and then we could go home. That's all I ask..." Dean replied, sounding tired.

Castiel grabbed the hunter's arm and get his face closer to Dean's. "Baby, please..." He whispered and let a small kiss behind Dean's ear.

"Damned the day I taught you to do that!" Dean replied annoyed. They got into the car and he called Sam to meet up in the motel room. "You can get your damn tailored suit, but don't get me into this!" He dictated and started the car.

Castiel smiled.

Turned out that Laura was buried in the local graveyard. Her teacher had talked to her father about her and Rob, and her friend had flirted with the boy a few weeks after she passed out. She died in a car accident. The book was in her car when it happened.

They went to the graveyard at sundown and burned her and the book. Then, they were to grab something to eat in the local bar. By the morning, Dean collected all his strength and went with Cas to the tailor workshop. To see Cas smiling and focus on the activity actually melted Dean's heart and he got involved into the confection as well. They had no time to make a suit for Cas, but they took his measures anyways and let them registered in their data base. Cas tried on some suits that were already made and just needed some adjusting here and there. He decided for a navy blue one, that made Dean's face go red.

The tailor was looking for scissors inside when the receptionist came with coffee for Dean. "It looks very nice on you, agent. I think you should get a tailored a suit of that color for your wedding, but maybe a bit more italian..."

Dean almost choked. Castiel looked at the woman tilting his head. "Does people wear special suits for their weddings?"

Dean rushed on to explain. "He... he wasn't raised under an occidental culture and there's a lot of stuff that he doesn't..."

The woman nodded and smiled in complicity. "You don't need to get all nervous about it. It was just a question." She looked at Cas and winked. "Yes, sweetheart, you should get a very special suit for your wedding day."

The tailor called her from inside and they stayed alone. Cas was standing in front of the mirror with his suit. Dean hugged him from behind. "You wanna have a suit for your wedding, hon'?" He asked.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know it would lead to this..." Castiel excused. They started to swing side to side. Dean's chin pressed against Cas's shoulder. "We haven't even talked about it..." He said and laughed nervously.

"I know..." Dean said, the shadow of a smile appeared on his lips. "That's why it caught me on low guard. But... I don't know, maybe we should talk about it..." His eyes met Cas's eyes in the mirror.

"About... Dean...?" Cas was clueless.

Dean face was deathly serious. "I don't say we put a date now, but, I mean, I don't know if you even want to get married. I'm saying we should... sit one day and chat it out."

"I never thought about it." Cas hands found Dean's arms and his fingers gripped around the fabric of his slips.

"You're like three million years old! How you never thought about it?" Dean laughed, relieving a bit of the tension.

"I'm an angel!" Castiel whispered. "I'm not supposed to think about those sort of things!"

"*Baby, you're not supposed to do a lot of the stuff we have done, it's not an excuse."

"Alright... what about you? Have you thought about it?" Cas raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean's eyes in the mirror.

"I... I was supposed to die young, like very young, so... no?"

They both laughed. Cas turned around and they kissed briefly. The tailor came back and Dean sat again. An hour later, Cas and Dean walked out the store with a brand new suit for the angel, who smiled widely.

Dean drove his family all the way back to their home. Later that night, the couple talked about it and reached a conclusion, but of course, there was a lot to plan before telling everyone.

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you for getting so far! Reviews are always welcame.


	20. DAY 20: Dancing

**20.- Dancing**

Sam hadn't even finished the news when Dean jumped up, started to talk and organized everything. Because, of course, if his little brother was going to get married, he had to be his best man. And the best man takes care of everything. Later that night, Sam assured Eileen it was his brother way to welcome her to the family.

Three months had passed since that conversation and there were still two more to go before Sam and Eileen's wedding day, but Dean, as the drama queen he was, had almost everything ready, since the chapel to the location for the reception. They were working on it, alongside Alex, Claire and Jody. The food was decided (it took a lot to convince Dean that not everybody wanted a 'trilogy of pies' as dinner), the seats were still in discussion, but at least the main tables were ready and now was the issue with the music and the song for the first dance of the new couple.

Dean, obviously had a long list of songs, while Claire hold another.

The blonde girl looked at Sam and Eileen "Are you seriously gonna let him pick the music?" She said, after trying to convince Dean why 'Whole Lotta Love' wasn't the right choice.

" _I don't care_ " Eileen said. " _Besides, Dean's musical taste is not so bad..."_

Sam smiled. "Look, why don't let us the first song and you can pick up the rest? I don't know, maybe mix up your list..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're gonna pick a cheesy song, don't you? Fine, now, for the rest of us is single, we gotta make pairs for at least the three first songs, then we can do whatever we want."

"Talk for yourself, I've already gotten a hot ass date!" Claire said.

Dean and the girl fought childlishly for a couple of minutes until Jack and Castiel arrived. They were doing 'celestial beings' stuff somewhere.

The angel asked how was it going and Claire and Dean started to argue again, but this time, the girl teased Dean even more "Well, I'm guessing you're gonna behave now your boyfriend arrived."

"Why does everybody say that?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"Because people is stupid and boring." Dean replied, annoyed. "But anyways, let's keep going because we still have to discuss the decoration. Now where were we?... right, the dancing pairs. Since Claire already has her date..." He shook his head, mocking the girl. "I suggest the rest of us keep it in the family, for instance, Alex, do you mind to dance with Jack?"

"Not at all." She replied. "Does he know how, though?"

Jack shook his head and Alex offered to teach him when they got a second. Castiel was looking away and Dean noticed there was something odd with him "Cas, buddy... bet you can get yourself a decent date for Sammy's wedding...?"

"I... I don't think I would be a part of this, Dean." The angel replied, looking at his hands "I..."

"He doesn't know how to dance either." Jack pointed out.

"That can be solved, come here honey" Jodie said, standing up. Cas stood as well and the woman explained him where to put his hands and how to move his feet.

Alex took the cue to grab Jack and teach him as well. Everybody else kept minding their own business, but Dean couldn't take his eyes off of his angel friend, who looked scared and unsure.

He stood up and shared a playlist with the sound equipment of the war's room, so now the sound filled the all place.

"Come here, pal. I'm gonna teach you."

Jodie moved aside and gave a killer look to Claire, who kept her mouth shut, but snapped a photo of the two men anyways.

Dean took Cas's hand and placed it on his waist, then he put his arm on Castiel's shoulder and grabbed his friend's hand, slightly apart from their bodies. The distance between their bodies was considerable, and everyone else tried their best to Not-Look-At-Them, because, beyond Claire's jokes, holy shit, it was intimate.

"And we start moving around, slow, hear the beats of the music... there you go, now guide me..." Dean indicated, looking at their feet. "And try to not step on my shoes... that's it. Wasn't that easy, uh?" He said and tried to take a step back, but Cas's gripped him tighter. They looked at each other for a second that felt like a century.

"I still don't get the..." Cas said and looked at their feet.

"Ok... look... One, two, three... step back, and again." Dean commanded.

But, besides his pretended clumsiness, Castiel was a natural. Dean fought his smile with all his strength.

A few minutes later, just when the second song ended, they understood they had to let go. Dean cleared his throat, "I think we all deserve a break... ammm... why don't we go to grab a beer and something to eat while we discuss the flower boutiques?"

They all walked to the kitchen, Claire stayed behind, walking by Dean's side. "No, but seriously... you know I don't mind that's my dad's body, right?" She said and something in her eyes told Dean she was serious.

"I'm not..."

"Yeah, yeah, you're not gay... Kaia used to say the same, y'know?" She walked faster and let the man alone.

Dean came to the kitchen and after grabbing a beer and a handful of chips, he stood next to Castiel. They were distracted. "Hey, emmm, Sammy..." Dean said, wondering why he opened his mouth before elaborate his lie. "I forgot I offered to be Donna's desk guy and I'm gonna go to the library to check if she needs anything, ok?"

Sam nodded, but he didn't swallow his brother's story. Dean walked out and tapped Cas's shoulder.

Soon enough the angel walked outside the kitchen, with the firm belief no one had seen him.

He met Dean at the library.

The hunter just smiled shyly and played his playlist on his phone. Castiel smirked. They were as close as possible and Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's shoulders who was literally hugging him. The human breath into the angel's neck and his fingers played around Cas's hair. Castiel moved his hand up and down in a slow motion.

"I wish all was so simple as this." Dean muttered, wondering if Castiel could hear him.

Of course, Cas always could. "I know. Me too." The angel replied.

Dean put his mouth closer to Cas's ear "My baby brother is gonna get married and all I can think about is that I haven't even asked you out."

Castiel giggled. "Well, we are not too late." He replied, slightly moving his lips. "And, I have thought about this many times and... maybe we are not like that, you know? That's not how we work..."

"I have thought about that too..." Dean smiled and a shadow of nostalgic crossed his mind. "Sometimes I wonder if we would work at all..." He took a bit of distance and looked into Castiel eyes. He closed his eyes and joined his forehead with the angel's "And scared the shit out of me to think that the answer might be 'no'"

Castiel pressed them closer and squeezed his eyes. "It scares me too."

They both opened their eyes almost at the same time, the word didn't go to hell and the music kept playing. It was dark and they kept moving side to side, as they were one.

Dean brushed Cas's neck and the angel ran a thumb on the human's lower lip. "So, here is where we are."

"Here is where we are." The man repeated and they kept dancing, looking deeply into the other's eyes.

Back in the kitchen, Jodie asked Claire to go get Dean, since dinner was almost ready. "Should I go for Cas too?" She asked, putting her phone down.

"Cas is probably with Dean. For some dumb reason he doesn't like Dean to spend so much time alone." Sam said, taking the dishes off the counter.

Claire nodded and headed to the library. She stood in the door and saw them. She smiled sweetly and start to step back slowly. In the hallway she found Eileen and Alex.

" _Did you tell Dean dinner is almost ready?"_ Eileen asked.

" _Yeah... no... It's..._ " Claire thought for a bit and realized she didn't know all the signs of what she wanted to say. "He is there with Cas and they are..."

"What? Making out?" Alex asked in surprised.

Claire had to shut her up and she grabbed both women hands, taking them away from the library. "No. they were just dancing, I guess, but it was like... I don't know, I felt like I accidentally stepped into someone super ultra secret world and you don't wanna be there, not because it's bad or wrong, but because it's so... intimate..."

Eileen smiled and nodded. " _Just let them alone. And don't tell Sam, he'll freak out._ "

The girls agreed and they walked to the kitchen. Dean and Cas came in there almost thirty minutes later. They didn't ask why no one call for them.

On Eileen and Sam's wedding, just after the three first dances, Dean and Cas disappeared. Claire and Kaia walked on them, while they sneaked out. The angel and the hunter were standing on the grass, outside, possibly dancing. They were holding hands. Claire just smiled and messed Dean's hair, the girls kept their way. After all, just as Dean had said, after the three first dances, they were free to do whatever the hell they wanted.


	21. DAY 21: CookingBaking

**21.- Cooking/Baking**

Castiel had met boredom when he was human. He had to actually find a way to distract himself, and since his phone was the only posession, he had and the only thing that kept him somehow connected to the Winchesters, he decided to discover why humanity was so attached to their phones. That's how he found cute kitten videos on Youtube, long, tired and absurds discussions on Twitter and an endless source of fun and ideas on Pinterest.

When he "borrowed" a grace, he forgot a bit about boredom, but another of his many 'defects' was that he was able to learn. So when he learned about boredom, that idea stuck into his mind and now he spent his 'dead' hours doing simple things as reading or watching tv. His phone was still his most relatable companion.

It was about four or five in the morning and Cas was looking at his phone screen, scrolling once again through the pins, looking at beautiful drawings, nice sunsets and funny quotes. Suddenly a particular pin called his attention. It was a table settled for two, with pancakes, coffee, orange juice and toasted bread. He pinned it and then searched for similar images. It wasn't long when he found a lot of 'breakfast ideas'. He couldn't help but imagined he and the Winchester eating something like that, quietly. And it was inevitable to think about Dean. His face and his smile if he once found himself in such scenario. And that melted Cas's heart.

He had never tried anything from pinterest before, but, with a bit of angelical grace and changing the fanciest parts of the 'pinterest breakfast' for something that he could find in the bunker's pantry shouldn't be a problem. He read out once more the parts of the idea and quite hesitated for a bit. But the last part had mini pies. He bit his lower lip slightly nervous and stood up. Quiet, like a cat, he walked towards the kitchen.

The first thing he did was to organize the tools he would be using, such as wooden spoons, pans and the bender machine. After that, he took out of the fridge milk, eggs, butter and fruits. He took some more stuff from the pantry and let everything in perfect order on the counter. Then, he placed his phone next to him and started to cook. He made coffee and tea, also mixed up some oranges, a kiwi, a few slices of apple on the bender. He let that on a glass pitcher and kept going by making toast with avocado and eggs.

Castiel was so focused on his task that he didn't hear Dean. The man didn't interrupt him, though. He just stood by the kitchen door, his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips.

Then he angel lifted his head. "Hello, Dean." He said, blinking fast. "Breakfast won't be ready in a while, so why don't you go back to bed and I'll let you and Sam know when everything is done?"

"Sam is not here." Dean answered. "He went to back up a hunter who's partner got injured in a town near here. I was supposed to go, but the son of a bitch can't stand me."

Castiel felt his heart racing. One thing was being with the brothers, hang out and learn more about humanity. Another, completely different thing was being alone with Dean. So, he just nodded and got back to his task.

Dean woke up thinking about bacon and eggs, so he hadn't even bothered on getting dress. He was barefoot, on his boxers and his gray t-shirt, his head looked like it had a battle with his pillow and his mouth was dry. So, he did the logic thing. He stood by Cas's side and looked at the angel's phone. He was about to ask about the app, but a second thought stopped him. About five minutes cutting into thin slices of jam, he grabbed his phone and connected it to the sound system of the bunker.

Castiel, who was mixing up ingredients for the baking part gave Dean a funny look. "This is much softer than the music you usually listen to."

"You don't like it?" Dean asked, looking sideways to the angel.

"The melody is pleasant." The angel replied.

Dean chuckled. They kept the silence for a while until Cas started to make the pies.

"Buddy you should lose some clothes. You're gonna get stains all over your coat and you might mess the recipe." The man advised.

Castiel looked at him confused, and took off his trench coat, placing it on a chair. After putting some eggs in the mix, he decided to remove his jacket as well.

Dean looked at him sideways and then he just stood behind Cas. His arms surprised the angel. "Look, you gotta mix it softer, if you're too tough it won't have a good texture."

When that part was ready, and Dean was still standing behind Cas, he tasted the mix. "Take a bit." He said gently.

Cas placed his lips on the spoon Dean was holding. He could feel something, but then again, Dean's body so close to him, the smell of the man's body and the music were too much of a distraction to know if the pleasure he was feeling was caused by the food or the environment. "It's... it's good."

They put the pies in the oven. Fortunately for Dean, how they were pretty small, it won't take long until they could taste them. He decided to serve coffee and they started with the salty part. Dean made sounds of content and muttered words of approval with his mouth full, so Cas never really got them, but that wasn't important. Dean was happy. Dean was happy because of him and that... that was the best feeling of all.

The hunter made his friend taste some of the things he had done, because it wasn't fair, he had put so much effort on it and not be able to eat it. The mini pies were ready and Dean waited until they were eatable (just cold enough so his mouth won't burn) he eat two and let one for Castiel. The angel's pupils dilated. "This is really good. Now I get why you like it so much." He said.

"Buddy, they are really good. You're a natural for this kind of stuff. Seriously, I don't think I ever had such an awesome breakfast." Dean complimented, without sarcasm.

"It's... nothing, I mean, you helped a lot, Dean."

"Just take the damn compliment, ok?"

"Thank you." Castiel said, blushing slightly.

When they finished there was still the task of cleaning everything up and delete all the evidence from Sam's eyes. They were in the process when the music changed again, for Cas surprised. It was something from the 50's.

Dean smiled and started to swing side to side, Castiel was lost in the view, so he couldn't look away when Dean glanced at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

And then, was Dean who was staring. "What?" Cas said, mimicking Dean's previous attitude.

Instead of replying like a normal person, Dean took a step ahead in Cas's personal space and grabbed his face, to put a firmly kiss on his mouth. The angel was surprised, but soon enough, Dean's body pressure on his made effect and he wrapped his hands around the man's waist. His fingers wandered underneath Dean's t-shirt.

Dean took yet another step and Castiel was pressed against the kitchen counter. The hunter's hips were pushing further and the angel moaned, feeling his pants a lot tighter.

"Dean... touch me, please." He begged, breathless.

"I'm touching you, Cas." Dean replied, his lips never leaving Cas.

"Under my clothes." Castiel asked again.

Dean looked at him, his breath was erratic and he was sure as hell he was just as red like Cas. His eyes wandered on the angel's face. If it would be anybody else, Dean would think it was some kind of sex game, but the look in Cas eyes was so innocent that he just lifted his shirt a bit and put his hand on Castiel's skin, who closed his eyes.

They resumed the kissing and when it was time to breath, something in Cas's eyes had changed. The lust was in the house.

Castiel ran his fingers by Dean's waistband and softly he decided to take them down. He ran up and down his fingers on Dean's needed curve. Then, he opened his hand and grabbed it, through the fabric of the man's boxer. "Can I...?"

"Yes." Dean replied fast. "But not here... let's... let's go somewhere else, like my room. We don't wanna do it here, right?"

Castiel was about to say something about the dishes that remained dirty, or the food that should be putted in the fridge, but Dean just grabbed his hand and hurry to his bedroom. There, he pinned Cas against the door and kissed him hard, letting the angel's lips swallowed and red. They felt to the bed and Castiel touched Dean again. The man removed the angel's shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

They were kissing, panting and gasping. Dean rocked his hips against Cas's and the angel moaned softly. The man was so ready, but he didn't dare to take things further.

"Dean... Dean... I... ah... I think we should..." Castiel said, breathless, putting a hand between the two bodies.

"Right, right..." Dean replied and moved aside, laying next to Cas.

They stayed there in silence for a while, then Cas rolled to look at the man. The hunter ran a finger through his cheek. "Dean... what are we doing?" Castiel asked, his voice trembled a little.

Dean chuckled. "Is it wrong, angel?"

Cas shook his head.

"Did you like it?" The man asked once again.

"Very much." Castiel replied, biting his lower lip.

Damn, Dean could resume what they were doing anytime Cas did that.

"I like it too." The man replied, he moved closer to the angel and took him into his embrace. He thought carefully about his next words "Would be ok if we see how much do we like it?"

"Do you mean... Are you asking me...?" Cas questioned, more incredulous than confused.

"I'm saying that I have been wanting to do this for a while and now, I know how it feels I want more. But it's ok if you don't... I guess that yes, I'm kinda asking you out. But just if that's ok with you."

Castiel smiled weakly. "It is ok with me too. I..." He stopped for a second and considered his sensations "I'm a bit tired."

Dean's smile grow wider. "So human..."

Castiel closed his eyes and Dean wrapped him tightly. He closed his eyes as well, but he didn't fall asleep. They stayed like that about an hour or so, until Castiel opened his eyes and smiled at Dean, like he just realized he wasn't dreaming. The angel smelt the man's neck for a second.

"So, what do you have in mind for lunch?" Dean asked.

"I don't know... I left my phone in the kitchen and the app..."

"Mac and cheese. I'll teach you how." Dean proposed.

Castiel's eyes shone with excitement.

They got dressed and went to the kitchen and after finish cleaning the small mess remained, Dean instructed Cas. It was full of laughs and stolen kisses. They even had time to do a little dance while the food cooked in the oven and when it finally was ready, they sat on the table and took out a bottle of wine and two tall glasses.

"Not bad for a first date, uh?" Dean teased.

Castiel smiled.

Dean phone rang. It was Sam. "So, do we have to keep some lunch for ya?... Good, because there's none. Yeah, whatever. Ha ha, very funny... Actually... we'll talk later, alright? Dinner time? No, don't worry, we got it." The eldest Winchester hung up.

"What did he say?" Castiel asked, pouring more wine for both of them.

"He is getting here for dinner. He offered to buy something, but I told him we got it." Dean said and took a sip of his wine. "So, show me, babe, what has your magic app to offer?"


	22. DAY 22: In battle, side by side

**22.- In battle, side by side**

* * *

Endverse.

* * *

Dean was right. He had seen that expression in the mirror so many times. There was some kind of awkwardness on his future self any time he and Castiel were close. Any time the former angel looked at him, his 2014 version stared at them, at the way Cas's eyes wandered across his face. Because, yes, his contemporary version of the angel stared at him and his eyes seemed to eat his face, but nothing like this. At least, not yet.

And he understood. And then, he saw the angel's sadness. Because, there was nothing left, but that, whatever it was. To Dean, it seemed like Cas thought it was worth fighting for, but not for Dean. His future self breathed, walked and talked, but he wasn't, by any means, alive.

"... But instead, we become this. The only thing I think we have left, Dean and me, is each other." Castiel confirmed with unadorned sincerity. "If Dean says it's time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I'm in. But then…" He smiled at the man, knowing that there was so much that Dean didn't know. "...That's just how I roll."

Dean's throat closed. He felt his chest getting tighter and his eyes a bit wet. There were a lot of things wrong with the version of himself on that reality, but somehow, the idea of him being able to do that to his family; to let down Cas like this, to let Sammy alone; to abandon Bobby to get kill was something he had to do right. He placed a hand on the angel's shoulder and they both shared a look. Castiel smiled and nodded. They had reached the reunion spot.

"Cas..." Dean tried to say, but he didn't know how.

"It's ok if you don't know yet. You're just from '09 and... Well, the sad part if you do the right thing, it's that it would never happen... but that's cool, y'know?" Castiel said, he looked toward 'his Dean' "Maybe it would be better that way."

"We can't know..." Dean said, his eyes wandered across his shotgun. "As you said, it hasn't happened yet."

Dean reunited with his future self while Castiel ordered the group as Winchester had commanded.

The place was almost empty. Yes, the spot where the devil himself was supposed to be was quiet and abandoned. Of course it was a trap, both Deans knew, but they had different perspectives of what to do. The argue was heated, but when the 2014 version said that his mission was to kill Lucifer, no matter what happened to his friends, Dean couldn't take it. "Well, your mission is to kill the devil, but mine is still to take care of my family. Or you forgot that too?" He threatened. Before his future self could say a word, he looked back "Cas, we're leading s group one. Team two, you're covering Dean. Let's split and meet behind the building to get in."

Future Dean was red with rage, but since people had actually listened to his past self, he walked towards his group and gave some directions. '09 Dean looked at Cas and the angel gave the commands for their group.

"So, the only way to get Dean on a leash is to have another Dean doing it... interesting." Risa said, and covered Cas's back.

"Alright... That's definitely the creepiest thing I've heard here." Dean said.

Castiel smiled.

They walked to the building. Dean painted a devil's trap on the floor, close to the door and the team split to do a quick search of the area. It was empty.

"We can't go upstairs without the Colt." Dean said. "But we could clean the path for Dean and his team."

They decided to move towards future Dean advanced direction. It wasn't long until they encounter a small faction of croats. The sound of the fire attracted more of them and soon enough the initial calm was covered with screams, shots and tension.

"You're gonna stay with me, no matter what, is that clear?" Dean said to Cas, kneeling behind a turned table.

"We have to..." Cas intended to reason.

"We have my ass!" Dean interrupted him. "I have to keep you safe. You and these people. I know, I know the mission is to kill the devil, but it doesn't mean we have to do it at any cost."

"You're so '09" Castiel replied, melancholic.

They advanced to another room, where they managed to kill some croats, when a couple of demons appear. One killed Risa and the other started to torture John and Steve. Dean shot him, but it just called his attention. When the demon was walking towards the man, Castiel moved to put the rest of his team safe. It was when demon number one stabbed him in the belly. Dean saw the all thing. He didn't think, he just spilled holy water on the demon's faces and bodies and shot them, letting all his guns empty. He ran to Cas, who was now laying on the floor.

"Cas... Cas, damn it, when I tell you to stay with me, you stay with me! No matter what! now, please, stay with me, come on..."

"The mission is to kill the devil, but it doesn't mean we have to do it at any cost. We have to keep these people safe, Dean. Because whatever you do, I have to do it with you, I don't care what year are you from!" Castiel replied, with a broken smile. Somehow it seemed he was pleased to die.

"Don't go, no just yet. Cas... Cas... please..." Dean said, holding his angel's wounded stomach. "Hey, don't leave me here alone."

"You still have me... Back on '09... and now..." He was having trouble to speak and breathe "... now you know... I won't go anywhere where you're not..."

"Then don't make me watch you die... Please..."

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes. "You don't know yet..."

"Then tell me... tell me, alright? Cas, come on, don't you die on me, buddy." Dean begged. He was alone, the demons and croats must have found Dean by now. "Tell me, ok? When... when did we...? when did we become everything we have left?"

Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean's. His lips trembled and a tear escaped his right eye. "2012. March 23, 2012." He sighed and looked away, just to close his eyes again.

Dean held his face. "Hey, hey... look at me... I'm looking forward to it." Castiel smiled and stopped breathing like that.

Dean held him tight and let a single tear rolled from his eyes. He let the angel there and went to face his future self and the devil.

Back on '09 he looked at Cas and he realized that he looked back at him in the same way the future one used to. A mix of wonder and curiosity. A mix of lust and tenderness...

"Hey, Cas..." He said, while they were driving to meet Sam. "This is important, ok? And it's gonna sound a bit crazy, cuz hell, I had a crazy week, but don't ask anything, just... listen and try to remember."

"Is it about the apocalypse? Did you learn something about...?" Castiel questioned. Dean gave him a raised eyebrow and Cas shut up. "Alright, what is it?"

"When I tell you to stay with me, you stay with me. No matter what. You just stay back until I say otherwise."

Dean noticed the angel was about to ask something or to reply with things like he was an angel, a commander or whatever. But instead, he just smiled, almost amused.

Maybe Cas knew too.

* * *

 **A/N:** According to TV show time app, "The born-again identity" was aired on 03/23/2012.


	23. DAY 23: Arguing

**23.- Arguing**

When Sam told Castiel, Dean became a demon, he didn't cry. He punched a wall until his knuckles bled. He kept up punching until sweat covered his entire body and then, he took a cold shower.

When Sam told Castiel, Dean became a demon, he understood what helpless is like. So he stole a grace, powered up and went to find his demon.

Unlike Sam would think, Cas did have a hard time finding the eldest Winchester, and that was because the angel refused to believe he would visit any of the spot they could have found him as human. He was sitting alone in a park when it hit him.

"I know where he is... Don't ask me, just get ready, I'll take him there and we will cure him." He said on the phone.

Castiel wings had healed partially, so the angel could fly where he thought Dean was. Once he was there, he got no doubts. His bloody, stupid and really annoying Demon was there.

At the bar, Dean was sitting with one woman on his lap and another massaging his shoulders. Castiel took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey babe, what took you so long?" Dean greeted, big mischievous smile, eyes black.

"You... You stupid bastard." Was all Cas could manage to say without tearing the place apart. "Of all the places on earth you have to come here."

"Where else were you supposed to find me?" Dean retorted with sarcasm.

"Sam's first beer... our first kiss... the first time you said..." Castiel stopped, he was standing about nine feet from Dean.

"The first time you blow me, how can you forget that, Cas?" Dean said. He looked at the girls. "Sorry ladies, the show is over for now. And tell Aaron that he is cancelled too. As you can see, the main entertainment is in town." He said, pointing at Cas.

The women passed walked Castiel, looking at him with lust. Castiel looked at his shoes, trying to stay strong. To not lose control. To not cry.

"I knew you wouldn't come here first." Dean said, once they were alone. He drank a sip of a beer. "So, I made a little tour, still... It took you so long that I had to find some fun by my own." He explained. Castiel lips were tight, so Dean kept going. "By the way, remember our friend Chastity? She is going to college now, some... business-who on earth cares- degree. She was really happy." Castiel remained in silence. "Well... she won't be like that in ten years, I'm afraid."

"What do you want?" Castiel said, looking at Dean, who stood up, smirking. "Visiting these places, doing... whatever you do, telling me... Dean, this stops now. I'm taking you home and we are going to cure you."

Dean laughed. "No, seriously, that ain't happening." He took a step closer to Castiel. "Babe, come on, aren't you curious about the all demon/angel thing? I can see everything now, for instance... you got all powered up just for me, how can I resist what that does to me, uh?" He reached to Cas, but the angel moved his face.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare to touch me."

"The things I can do to you now, even without touching you, hon..." Dean said, biting his lower lip.

"Nothing compared with what I can do to you, Dean. And just FYI, they aren't of the funny kind..." Castiel said, his eyes locked with Dean's.

The demon turned his eyes black. He reached to touch Cas again, and this time, he got to hold onto the angel's arms for a few seconds. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" He said, turning his eyes back to green.

Castiel stepped closer and Dean's grin grown. Then, he literally flew back until his back hit the wall. Castiel walked towards him. "I don't wanna hurt you, Dean... but then I remembered... this isn't you." He said, cold eyes looking straight into the Demon's.

Dean laughed. "Who said anything about getting hurt, Cas? I'm just starting to get fun, so if what you want is to make me go with ya, you'll have to try a lot better. Come on babe, let's make a good use of that stolen grace of yours."

Castiel was ready to hit Dean, when a group of people walked in. He let go of Dean. "We aren't doing this here. Come with me and... let's end this nonsense, so we can be together again." He offered.

He could actually see the slightly humanity, still flowing on Dean's blood. So the angel reached out for the demon's hand when he grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Cas made a great effort to not react to it, but Dean's mouth, hands and body heat were almost a nature force to fight against. Fortunately, the demon ended the kiss before Cas lost the fight with his own body.

"Baby, I don't think I can wait that long." Dean said, licking his lips.

"Dean, please... I can't..." Cas asked, looking at the ground.

Dean cupped the angel's face. "Hey, hey... I have a place nearby... why don't we go there, have a real nice time and then... well... either we kill each other or we find a solution to our situation. But first... babe, I'm starving for you."

Castiel stepped back. He had repeated himself over and over again that this being wasn't 'his' Dean. Never mind that he wasn't possessed. He-wasn't-Dean. But it was a completely different thing to have him standing in front of him, with all the things he loved about Dean. It was hard to remember the mission when the overwhelmed smell of the demon's body was exactly the same... it was impossible to stay still when he kissed like that. But he had to get Dean back. After all, it was what Dean would want.

"Let's go and talk privately, but we are not... having sex." The angel finally said and gripped the demon's arm walking them both outside, away from the civilians.

Cas asked for the location of the place Dean mentioned and flew them there. Once they got inside the room, Dean kissed him again, putting all his energy into that. It took to Cas a great effort to smash him into the wall. "I knew deep down you liked it rough." Dean said. He tried to move, but Cas kept the hold of his grace on the demon.

"You're gonna behave, or I'm gonna have to knock you up to carry back home." Castiel warned. Dean made a gesture of surrender and the angel let go of him. "Now, pick up your things and let's go to the bunker. I'm gonna call Sam."

"Yeah... no." Dean said, walking closer to Cas. "Look, the thing is... I really don't wanna go back to human. I just wanted to take you somewhere private, where you get less shy." Dean said, drawing Cas's jawline with his index finger.

Castiel stepped back, looking hurt. "Don't you wanna be with me? Don't you want to see your brother again? Dean... please, if... if you're still in there, you know this is the right thing to do."

"Oh, but it's me telling I don't wanna get back. See? It's all me, inside and outside, if you haven't noticed." He said, spinning slowly, so Cas could look at him. "About Sammy, well, it's already time for the kid to cut the cord, ain't it?" He exposed, like it wasn't a big deal. "And about us... I don't see no reason why we can't do the same things we used to do... and, maybe a bit more. Those girls outside, babe... we could do things you don't even imagine." He finished his speech with his lower lip between his teeth.

"I don't want that, Dean... I want you back... If you... if there's still some of that love you said you have for me, then you know I can't be with you like this. If you decide to stay as a demon I'll let you alone. For good."

Dean smirked. For the first time during the conversation, he looked touched. "'that love you said you have for me' alright... you don't believe that I'm still in love with ya as a demon, gotcha, I mean... crazy right? Who am I? Meg?" He said and laughed. "But you are even doubting I loved you as a human... you... you little piece of shit... how the fuck dare you?"

Castiel fought his smile. He had found the way to truly get to Dean. "You did this, Dean. You got yourself turned into a demon and you didn't care about us, you just followed Crowley's lead without thinking twice. How is that love, uh?"

"You've got your freaking grace stolen!" Dean shouted. "You were so focused on being the hero that you didn't hear me either. You just ran into it like a moron and as always I had to clean up your mess! Maybe if you didn't screw that much I wouldn't have to do this!"

Castiel smashed him into the wall again. "Watch your words, I'm an angel, I could easily kill you, Dean."

Dean laughed out loud. He took the angel blade he was hiding and Castiel took a step back, but the demon just let it over the night stand. "Let's make a deal, shall we?" He offered. "I say you and I have the fuck of our life and then, when we finish, the first one on getting the blade and kill the other wins, so we can get over this freaking situation once for all!"

Castiel looked at the ground, silently praying for the strength to not kill Dean. "If you want to kill me, go ahead. I'm not fighting you, and most certainly, I'm not fucking you!"

He let go of Dean once again. The demon walked towards to him and kissed him again, this time his hands wandered over the angel's body and he carefully rubbed Cas's crotch. Castiel pushed him back with his hand, and then, with a big wave of energy, he pushed Dean even further, letting him on the bed. "Wow, wow, that's what I call a change of mind!" The demon said. "Come here, baby, and get over it, you know you want it as bad as I do."

Castiel looked again and walked around the room.

Dean licked his lips and laughed. He took a few seconds to make the situation easier for him. He pushed down the feelings that were fighting their way back into his system, then, when Castiel wasn't looking at him yet, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "You're so selfish... me? What can I say? I'm a demon, you on the other hand... what's your excuse, uh?" He said, the angel was still facing away from him, but the demon could read Cas's body language. "It's always about your damn missions and your damn heaven and your fucking damn feelings, isn't it? Don't you remember when you meet me?"

Castiel turned and looked at the demon, comfortable resting on his arm. "You don't remember that... it's impossible you remember that."

Dean smiled. If Cas had gotten to him by doubting of his feelings, Dean can easily walk through Castiel walls talking about the past. "Oh, babe, I remember everything now. Sammy was such an annoying baby and, don't make me start on mum and dad..." He said. "But let's go to the important. Me, you... hell... because you're so shocked now, but when you... how was the line? Oh, right... when you 'gripped me tight and raised me from perdition' I was almost like this, remember now? Remember how I kicked and screamed to stay the fuck there? I was happy there, Cas, and I'm happy now."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Castiel shouted, he made Dean to fall on his back again and the demon laughed out loud. "You don't know what you're saying... You are just saying these things to hurt me, well, bad news... I know you don't mean any of it."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, sure. Just, think about it. Meanwhile... this bed is kinda comfortable, don't you wanna try it? You know... maybe make me confess I'm making this up?" He tried to sit up, but he couldn't.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Enough, Dean. I'm taking you home." He said and walked towards the demon.

The angel placed a knee on the bed and Dean managed to grip his wrist. He pulled Cas in and the angel was on top of him. Dean was still gripping his hand, but the angel had managed to take the other arm of the demon above their heads. "See, babe? It's so easy for us to get here..." Castiel looked even angrier and tried to step away, but he couldn't. "Now we can talk, face to face, hon." Dean said. "Because, I understand, you're an angel, how on earth you could be in love with a demon and well... same for me, right? And since I don't wanna go back to human mood, and you don't have your grace, we might as well... turn you into a human, uh? What you say?"

"You're insane. Maybe I'm too. Because I believe that you're still there... that we can do this on the right way." He glanced into Dean's eyes for a while, unable to read them. "I could easily knock you up and drag you home..." He stopped, because Dean started to laugh. "What's so funny now?

"Nothing... just, it was funny, but now it's just lame... you, Castiel. You're so lame, babe, that's almost cute." He sat up and lost the grip on the angel. He stood and Castiel tried to bring him back to the bed or smash him into the wall. Neither worked. "That thing you just did... that... it's a tickle... yeah, you're an angel, your specie is very powerful, you can make things up out of thin air bla bla bla..." He laughed again. "But you forgot something, sweetie. I'm not just an ordinary demon." Castiel stood cautiously. Dean turned to look at him. "I'm a knight of hell, sunshine. I'm the powerful one here. I'm the one who could easily end you. So, baby..." He reached Castiel's paralyzed face. "My kingdom, my blue prince, my rules."

"Dean..." Castiel said hesitantly. He reached for Dean's hand. "I don't think so."

Castiel secret weapon was a pair of enocchian inscripted handcuffs, that he managed to put around Dean's wrist. The demon grunted and moved violently, but the angel managed to put the second handcuff and trapped him. "I'm really sorry, Dean." He said and punched him hard enough to make him lose consciousness for about two minutes. The two minutes he needed to get him in the bunker's dungeon.

"Was it too hard?" Sam asked, once they got Dean tied up in the chair, in the middle of the devil's trap.

"I don't really wanna talk about it now." Castiel said. "Actually... do you mind staying alone with him for a while? I really need to..."

"Get drunk? Punch a wall? Cry your eyes out?" Sam asked, concerned. Castiel bit his lip. "Yeah, don't worry... go ahead. And Cas, thank you."

"Just cure him, ok?"

* * *

 **A/N:** This day and the next one are part one and two, so guess who is gonna update two days in a road? yep, ya girl :)


	24. DAY 24: Making out afterwards

**24.- Making up afterwards**

After almost thirty hours when neither Sam nor Cas slept, ate or drank, Dean Winchester was, finally, human again.

It was tough for both of them, but since Castiel hadn't learn much about humanity yet, he couldn't stay in the dungeon for more than five minutes. From the outside, he heard everything. Dean offenses, curse and grounds. He listened how Dean cursed him, with an insane laugh.

Everything burnt. His stolen grace, his vessel's skin, his own feelings... and then, when it was over, Castiel didn't think there would be ice cold enough in the world to cold down his pain. So, before the humans walked out the dungeon, he ran into Dean's bedroom. Their bedroom.

He wandered around for several minutes, running his fingers through everything he could touch. But it wasn't Dean. He was looking at the pictures on the night stand when the door opened.

"Sorry... I didn't know... I should knock..." Dean said.

"Oh, no... it's fine." Castiel said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable on his own vessel. "You have to rest, I guess... so..." He pointed the door.

Dean was about to say something, but instead, he moved aside, letting space enough to Cas could walk out without problem.

But instead, the angel looked at him. "Right." Cas muttered.

Dean walked in, while Cas was heading out. "I mean... I understand you're not ready to talk just yet." The man said.

Castiel stopped and turned to face the human. "I... I thought you didn't..." They both sighed.

The angel closed the door behind him, it didn't get fully closed.

"I'm sorry, Cas... I'm so sorry I... you're right, you were right... I didn't mean any of those..."

"I know." Castiel interrupted, to ease Dean's struggle.

They walked to each other, closing the distance between them. Castiel ran a finger on Dean's face, who closed his eyes. Cas leaned in slowly and kissed Dean. "I thought that wouldn't be happening in a while." The man said. They both had their eyes closed, but he could feel his angel's smile.

They kissed again. "Yeah, me too, but still... I don't know if..." Castiel said, shyly.

"It's ok. I understand." Dean replied and looked into the angel's eyes. He wrapped Cas's waist and patiently watched as the angel drew all the lines on his face. Their eyes never unlocked. "You're afraid they're gonna turn black, uh?"

"No, I'm not." Castiel replied. "I just like them. Very much." He said simply.

Dean kissed him again, pressing slightly harder on his embrace. "I like yours too, hon."

Castiel made a little gesture of rejection. "I guess you can't call me like that for a while." Cas said.

Dean looked at the floor for a second, but the angel raised his chin. They touched each other's faces, hair and shoulders and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Dean breathed on Cas's neck, holding his angel tight.

"You still need to rest, Dean." Castiel whispered softly.

"Yeah, I know... but... five more minutes, ok?"

"If you like I could lay with you... just... just to make sure you're resting." The angel offered.

Dean smiled childishly. "I'd like that."

They climbed onto the bed and cover their legs with a blanket. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest and the man softly stroked the angel's hair.

"I love you, so much." Dean said, out of the blue. "I love you more than..."

"I know." Castiel said, looking up. "I love you too. No matter what." He kissed Dean's check and chest. "We just need some time and we'll solve this as we always do."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas's hair. "Meanwhile..." He said, moving a bit so now he got more access to Cas's mouth.

They kissed lightly and ran their fingers through each other's bodies until their hands finally met. They got easily lost on the way their hands fitted perfectly together.

A light knock called their attention, and Sam pushed the door softly, getting enough of his body inside to not intrude. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were..."

"It's ok." Dean said. "We're clothed, so, you know the rule." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to the store so if you need anything..."

"No, thank you." Cas said.

"Pie. I always need pie, so get me some pie." Dean required, with a big grin.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Get him the low cal one." He said.

Dean looked at him, slightly annoyed, "So, it's that my punishment?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, It might work like it." Cas replied.

Dean kissed him, no caring Sam was still on the door, asking himself if that was his cue.

"What about the other one? You know... the thing we won't be doing..."

They both laughed and kissed a bit. Castiel mouthed something, but thank God, Sam didn't hear him. Dean moved to face Cas and they kissed again. "Dude! Come on! I'm still here!" Sam complained. "At least wait until I close the door."

"Well, you're taking too long." Cas said and pulled Dean closed.

Sam closed the door behind him and ran to his room, to get his wallet and keys. A big smile on his face. Obviously, he took a couple of hours to let those two idiots the room to do whatever the hell they do when they were alone.


	25. DAY 25: Gazing into each other's eyes

Soulmate AU

 **25.- Gazing into each other's eyes**

Soulmates shall recognize each other by the distinctive mark in each other's eyes.

Castiel had learnt that while being very young, that's why the twenty-something librarian spent half of his life looking straight into the eyes of everyone he met.

Dean, the young history student and part-time barista at the local coffee shop spent a similar amount of time doing exactly the opposite. Because, even when he had seen it happened over and over around him, he didn't believe to have a _soulmate_ would guarantee a fairy-tale's 'happily ever after'.

They both knew that chances were still opened. That there were soulmates that became best friends, that there were perfect matches trapped in a living hell. And that they were meant to meet.

Hunger it's a funny thing. You can be starving and suddenly forget everything about it, until the ache on your stomach remainds you what was going on before you've got distracted. Or, you can be perfectly well, until boredom comes or you see an ad of a big burger with cheese and bacon, waiting for you to eat it. Castiel saw a chocolate cake. Well, he actually saw the picture of a happy couple sharing it, and maybe, just maybe he is starving for that too. After all, has been too long since he was with anyone.

He walked into the coffee shop, not too big, but far fancier than the small truck where he used to get his morning coffee. The list of beverages called his eye and suddenly he found himself planning a larger order than he had in mind when he walked in. "Well, that's how marketing works." He thought.

Dean saw the short line of people and decided to check for supplies, just in case there were something that might run out. Fortunately, everything seemed leveled. He made two large lattes, served one muffin and a croissant.

"Chai latte for... Castiel..." He called. The name rolled awkwardly easy on his tongue.

"Here." The young man said, approaching the counter. He let the bill on top of it.

"I'll get your cake in no time."

"Thank you."

Dean could feel the man looking for his eyes. Somehow, that make him nervous and accidentally he cut a slightly bigger slice of cake. "There you go, sir. Enjoy your food." He said, according to the service code.

"Thank you..." Castiel leaned forward a bit to read the label on the barista's shirt. "Dean." He said, and smiled, even when the man was looking down.

Dean looked up. The way his name sounded was so new and something warm forced him to look for the face that owned that voice.

Their eyes met. Three seconds. Five. Fifteen. Cas's hands were shaking and Dean tried to say something, to look away, but nothing happened.

"Oh my god is you, isn't it?" Castiel finally said, his eyes still fixed on Dean's.

"I... I think so... It's I mean... I didn't know it was like that." The barista whispered.

They kept glancing, until a Dean's co-worked pinched his arm and forced him to pay attention to his job, that he gladly would do, but Castiel called his eye again. "Wait... Dean... we... we should talk, don't you think?"

"I'm working right now, I can't... but..." He said, making a great effort to focus on the next orders.

"What time do you get off? I... I could wait." Castiel offered, without understand why the man behave like that.

"Shift rotation is in about thirty minutes. You can sit if you like. After that we could take a walk in the park or, I don't know... sit somewhere, it's that ok?"

Cas smiled, and Dean felt doomed. It was supposed to be the eyes person what drawn him to his soulmate, the goddamned smile was like an extra tax. Too much for him to handle.

Castiel sat facing the counter and pulled out a book. Time to time he glanced at the man and their eyes met. Dean was right. There's no way they could know it was like that. People used to say that their life turned around in one second. That second, but Castiel felt something even more powerful and at the same time, so normal. Cas felt home.

And even when Dean would take a long time to admit it, he felt exactly the same. It was odd and scary as hell to think he could feel like that about someone he had just met. That never mind what he thought or what would happen after today, Castiel would always be someone unique in his life. He had never felt incomplete, and he didn't feel complete when he saw Cas. He just stopped feeling alone.

Castiel was mostly confused. He had imagined this so many times and no one of the hundred of scenarios he invented matched the real one. And Dean was... Cas failed to find the words to describe him. Dean was going to make a mess of him. He woke and brought to live sensations that Castiel just knew by name, things that he just had scratched the surface. Dean crawled deeply inside him and made him wonder if he was truly ready to start a life with someone. Someone, that, after all, he had just met.

The time passed and Cas focused on his book, when a cough sound called his attention. Dean was ready to go. They left the coffee shop and walked around the little park in front, without saying anything. Their eyes didn't meet again, so it almost started to feel like a mistake when Dean said "Hey, you're the one who said we needed to talk, and... I don't have a lot of time, I have class in like an hour, so if you really wanna say something you better start talking."

"What do you study?" Castiel simply asked.

They stood there, facing each other. "History." Dean shortly replied. "Do you go to college or... work?" He asked, politely.

"I work at the public librarian." Castiel replied. He wanted to say so much about how he really enjoyed his work and how much time he had worked there, but instead, he fell quiet immediately. He knew Dean was getting bored. "Look, I know this is strange and awkward but... It's not like we can help it so, why don't we try to... make it easier?"

"Easier?" Dean asked, confused. Their eyes met and they stared for a second. "How can we make it easier?"

"By getting to know each other. I... we are not doomed or sentenced, we can still... we are still free to choose what we will do about this." He said, gazing at Dean.

Dean could feel the blood running through his veins when Castiel looked at him like that. "Yeah, right." He managed to say with sarcasm. "So what? We just met, see if we like each other and then if we don't we just walk away? You know that's not possible, right? After today, after this exactly moment we could even die if we stay away for long enough, did you know that?"

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm also aware that soulmates can be just friends. That is not a chain, but someone who is gonna be with you forever."

"Even if they turn it into a living hell." Dean replied.

"Well, I don't have intention to turn your life into a living hell." Castiel emphasized the last part, getting slightly annoyed by his soulmate's atitude.

Dean laughed. "This is so ridiculous. Just... Christ. Look, I'm not closing the door to this, I'm just saying that..." He felt silence when his eyes met Cas for several seconds. "You're not what I expected."

"How did you expect me to be? A girl?"

"What? no... I just... It's just you're kinda cute." He said, shyly.

Castiel blushed, Dean caught just the moment when his eyes lighted up. "How is that bad?" He asked, truly confused. "Are... are you with someone? Because if is that, I totally understand that..." And unfotunately, Dean also witnessed when Cas's eyes fell after saying that.

"No. Hell, no." Dean replied at once. "Nothing, it's just... look, Cas, I just don't think I'm ready for this." He said, trying to reduce to one phrase all his thoughts and feelings about the soulmates issue. Castiel seemed uncomfortable with something. "What is it?" Dean asked, then he realized. "Come on! Don't tell me that no one call you Cas."

"No one does." Castiel replied. "But then, I don't have so many friends, so I guess that reduce the odds."

Dean laughed and they stared at each other for a long while. "Alright. You've got yourself a date." The student said, rolling his eyes.

Castiel laughed. "I didn't ask for it, but if you want, I guess it's ok." He said, teasing Dean. "Let's go for lunch on saturday or sunday, it's that ok?"

"You're really confident on your 'get to know each other first' technique, aren't you? Alright, I can do lunch. Sunday though, I'm working on saturday." He replied. "and... I have afternoon shift this week, in case you feel a bit odd."

Castiel nodded. "I'm monday to friday, from eight to five in the library. If I'm not in the counter, ask my colleage for me, I'm usually putting in order the..." He made a pause and smirked. "You can find me in the diversity history section. We are putting that together since a few months back... and for we I mean me and my Ipod."

Dean smiled as well. "Yeah, Me and my classmates were planning to go there on next week."

The both looked at their shoes shyly and soon Dean announced he had to leave. "See you around, Cas."

The librarian smiled widely. "See you on Sunday!"

It happened on a Wednesday. On friday, Castiel showed up on the coffee shop again. He asked for a late this time. When he finally met Dean and their eyes found each other's, they both breathe sharply. "We should have each other's number." The barista suggested.

"It's not that bad... I just got scared because your shift is almost over and after that, I don't know where to find you."

Dean smiled and easily his hand took Cas's in. "Well, you found me, so there's nothing to worry about." He let go. "Sit for a while and when I'm off we can go to take some fresh air."

They walked down the street this time. Dean told Cas where he studied. They exchange phone numbers and addresses. "You will be ok until sunday?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I think so. Will you?"

"We'll find out, won't we?" Dean grinned.

They went out on sunday. Lunch was full of jokes, smiles and silent staring. Cas felt how their bond grew stronger, but somehow, Dean seemed to start pushing him away. And that was because Castiel caught him totally out of guard and the man didn't know what to do with everything going on inside him. He needed time to think, but he knew he couldn't keep Castiel away for more than two days.

"Dean." Castiel said, after one of his question was left unanswered. "Look at me. I would be happy to be your friend."

Dean knew Cas was lying. "I don't wanna hurt you, but... how are we supposed to do that without being selfish, uh?" He asked. "Because even when we managed to, I don't know... fight destiny, we're still supposed to see each other every day and... how does it even works?"

"We'll find a way. It's not selfish if we are honest, you know? If you want to be with someone else, or if you don't want me around more than necessary I'll..."

"I want you around." Dean cut him off. "But I also know I'm an ass, ok? so... Having you around means I'm gonna hurt you. See the problem now?"

"I don't think you're an ass."

"You don't know me."

"Dean." Cas required, imponent. "Look at me. This, yes, it is an imposition, but it is up to us if we turn it into something good or the cord we're gonna hang ourselves, ok? I have no intentions to hang myself, so for the last time, stop worrying. I'm not gonna let you hurt me, ok?"

Dean nodded shortly and once Cas expression relaxed, he smiled confidently. "Someone likes to be in charge."

"Shut up." Castiel replied, fighting his smile.

"As you wish." Dean replied. "and talking about wishes... I really wish you say 'yes' to what I'm gonna ask you."

"What is it?" Castiel asked, slightly cautious.

"Come with me to the community anniversary on the beach."

Castiel pretended to think for a second. "Ok."

"I see what you did there." Dean replied. "I can get used to it."

The librarian smiled.

They kept meeting for most of the next days, until party day arrived.

One of the hard parts of being so exposed was that it was easy to tell when someone was with their soulmate. Those two kissing by the bench aren't soulmates, these two girls facing opposite directions are. Dean and Castiel weren't in an 'I met my soulmate' place yet to feel confident wandering around, but they couldn't help. As the days passed by, their bond grown stronger and somehow, even without touching more than necessary, there was a fire inside them, burning slowly, waiting to be unleashed.

They bought cotton candy and sodas and walked around. Dean won a teddy bear for Castiel and he got a giant hog dog for his companion.

It was almost time for the fireworks when a group of people caught Dean's eye. "Are these your friends?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I mean, kinda... just some guys from school." Dean replied, without taking his eyes from them.

"Do you wanna go with them?"

Dean looked at Cas "No, no really." He said and shook his head. "I'm here with ya, Cas and... I kinda wanted to show you something."

"That's nice of you." Castiel replied. "What is it? Can it wait until the fireworks? I'm really looking to watch them."

Dean grin grew wider. "Nope. You've gotta come with me now." He grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him.

They left the beach and crossed the street. Castiel was concerned about his lack of concern. He already trust Dean, which could be a mistake. It didn't matter when they arrived to the point Dean wanted them to be. "I have the keys for a couple of weeks."

It was a beautiful cabin, painted in white, with a balcony that looked at the beach. They got upstairs. "This is empty" Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. My dad's old friend is coming to live here, but he's still with a lot of stuff to solve on Sioux Falls, so me and Sam are taking care of it meanwhile."

"And for taking care of it you mean doing parties and bringing dates over?" Castiel asked, his eyebrow raised.

Dean smiled guiltily. "Let's go to the balcony, before you loose the fireworks. I don't want yet another complain."

Cas laughed and pulled Dean hand. They both were out just when the fireworks started. They lasted about ten minutes, and Dean and Castiel were holding hands for most of it. When it ended, they looked at each other. The sky was clear and a couple of stars showed. Cas said he was tired, so he sat on the floor. Dean sat next to him and they gazed again. "I don't see why people rush into it. Right now, the only thing I know for sure, it's that we are going to be in each other's life forever. I don't wanna run into whatever we are going to do with it."

Dean reached out for Castiel's hand. "It's the first time you say that without looking sad or disappointed."

"Obviously this isn't what I expected." Castiel said, his fingers tracing lines along Dean's hand. "I mean... you're so different from I thought you would be and... somehow I understand you and your reasons. And I thank you for make me slow down and think about it."

"You're a great guy, you know?" Dean said. "And I'm sorry I'm not that excited about this, but... I guess I've seen more of the bad than the good of the system."

Castiel smiled, amused for it and looked up. Somehow, Dean got closer. When Cas's eyes met his again, something had changed. Dean leaned in closer. "Why on earth are you like this?"

"I could ask you the same question." Castiel replied, matter-of-factly.

Dean laughed shyly and he looked at Cas's eyes. He leaned even closer and his lips slowly brushed Cas's "Jesus." He whispered and kissed him roughly.

He had never felt like that before. Not even with his first kiss. It was like a shot of electricity running through all his body, making him shiver and his chest felt warm. When he kissed even deeply, Castiel stopped him, placing a soft hand on his racing heart. "Easy, cowboy."

"Yeah, good luck trying to make me takin' it easy by calling me 'cowboy'" He replied and their forehead touched.

Castiel laughed loudly and clear. Dean kissed his cheek and turned away, founding a way to get comfortable between Cas's arms.

"Slow is nice." He said, brushing Cas's skin with the tip of his fingers.

"I'm glad you agree."

"The rest of our lives, right?" Dean said, looking up at Cas.

"The rest of out lives, indeed."

"As you command, boss." Dean teased.

Castiel squeezed him and they both laughed.


	26. DAY 26: Getting married

**26.- Getting married**

"It doesn't have to be fancy... We could do a simple ceremony, then go for dinner and you two could take a week or two to go to the beach somewhere." Sam says once again.

Dean rolls his eyes and Cas smiles, condescending. They look at each other and the angel sighs, bringing back to his mind the explanation he has to do once again. "Sam, even when is nice you supporting us, there's no point on me and Dean getting married. After all, there are no goods to share, I don't even have a real bank account, so what? I get to drive the Impala twice a week?" He says, earning an alarming look from Dean. "Besides, as far as the american goverment is concerned, I don't exist. So, technically speaking, there's no point for it."

"Besides, we're fine like this." Dean adds, placing an arm around Cas's shoulders.

Sam sighs and glances once again the matching bracelets on the men's wrists. He stands up and goes to the library whispering a soft "whatever."

"I honestly don't understand why humans are so obsessed with this sort of things." Castiel says, once they are alone.

"Me neither, hon'. I guess it has to do with all the traditional stuff and rituals... But honestly, I don't think it would change a damn thing." Dean replies and glances at Cas.

"So, you have thought about it..." Castiel suggests softly. "Do you think it's a conversation we should have?"

Dean thinks for a second. Yes, he had thought about the all marriage thing once or twice (or more, but that's a discussion for another day), but it's not something that keeps him awake at night. "Honestly, I don't think so... I mean, you said it yourself... the all legal stuff would be a nightmare and, I don't know, since church is not an option, I guess there's no room for the talk."

Castiel looks at him and after a moment studying the face of the hunter, he kisses his cheek. "If you say so..." He says.

They stay there for a few minutes more, just enjoying the silence, the distracted kisses and each other's company, until Dean stands to go for a beer and Cas decides he needs to do some research.

Castiel reads article after article, from old legends and tales to modern essays about society, traditions, religion and the conception of marriage and couples though history. He stays awake that night.

No longer than a week after that incident, the couple is alone in the bunker. Sam was out, in a movie night with Jody or something.

"So, movie or do we finish Brooklyn nine-nine?" Dean asks, offering a beer to Cas.

"I was thinking we could finish that movie we left the other night when you... well, you know." Castiel says, his cheeks lightly blushed. "It was really interesting."

"Oh, the one with the dude from Hannibal as a cowboy? Yeah, right. That's it then." Dean says.

They sit quietly side by side, hand in hand, watching the movie. "You know?" Castiel says, after a while, "I was doing some research on the marriage stuff."

Dean glances at him, without daring to look at him directly. "Yeah? Any fun fact you wanna share?"

"I don't know if it's funny, but I found out that centuries ago, maybe on the early stages of the civilizations, a marriage just consisted of each person telling the other 'I marry you'"

Dean laughs. Yeah, it's not funny at all. It's so simple and ordinary. It's something that they could do there, right now, alone in the peace of the place they've made a home. Something that doesn't not need anything else but them. And he sees Castiel, looking at him and goddamn it, he wants to spend his all life just like this. With a beer, a good movie and Cas by his side. Of course is a shame Sam is not there, but, he guess, he needs to find his own path too. After all, Sam is his blood, they always will be connected.

Dean kisses Cas lips and then his cheek. He rests his head on the angel's shoulder and his smile vanishes. He closes his eyes and sighs. "I marry you, Castiel." He whispers, not sure if Cas heard him.

Castiel stays still. A small smile cracks his lips and something that looks very much like tears make him blinks several times. He looks at Dean, who is patiently waiting for his response. Their foreheads join and Castiel says "I marry you, Dean Winchester."

A silly smile grows widely on their lips and they kiss again and again, because is silly and because is so insanely real. It takes all Dean's will to finish it in the bedroom and not right there, where they just got married.

Sam just gives a knowing smile when, after a case, the couple decides to visit a jewelry shop and they both walk outside with a silver band on their fingers.


	27. DAY 27: On one of their birthdays

27.- On one of their birthdays

Castiel silently places a cup of fresh coffee in front of Sam, and stands there, waiting for the younger Winchester to notice it.

Sam chuckles and takes a sip. "Hey, if you had another fight with Dean, I don't wanna to..."

"It's not that. We are fine, very fine." Sam curious look gives him the warning he is about to tell too much. "Anyways... I wanted to talk to you about something different. Dean's birthday is in a week from now."

"I'm aware." Sam says.

"And I was wondering if you would help me to organize something special for him."

Sam chuckles again, this time the smile stays longer on his lips. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, since this is the first time I'm doing this and I don't have the first idea about birthdays I was hoping you would tell me what he likes or what you used to do on days like this one." Castiel explains.

"I don't know Cas. By now, I'm sure you know him better than me. Just..." Sam stops. A memory comes to his mind. "Actually... I might have an idea."

Cas's face brights up a bit and he is about to ask something when they ear the footstep approaching. Dean shows up "No coffee for me?" He asks.

Sam and Cas share a knowing look. "Well, I have to do some... things..." the angel poorly apologizes.

Cas kisses Dean's cheek and the two brothers stay in the kitchen.

Dean makes himself some toasts and then, approaches to Sam. "Hey, listen... just if Cas asks... I'm not mad, he hadn't done anything wrong." A playful smile appears on his lips. "It's like the opposite of that, actually... I'm just kinda tired because counting last night, this is the second time in a week when he does this thing when you put your..."

"Alright, that's enough... you two need to understand that no matter how much I love and support you guys, there are things I don't wanna know." Sam says, standing up. He cleans his mug and lets the kitchen, walking towards the library.

A few days later, Sam and Cas sit to plan Dean's birthday. The man sticks to his idea of having something simple and at home, but Cas is not convinced. He wants to do something big and special.

"He is not a child anymore Cas, the all idea of the big party is not for a grown up man like him and... I don't know, I think he'd rather sit to watch tv with a beer." Sam acknowledges.

"I know, I just wanted this to be special, since is the first birthday we are together, and... Yeah, you're right, this is stupid." Castiel says and sighs.

"No, but seriously, what is it? What were you going to say?" Sam asks, obviously intrigued by the angel's words.

"We haven't said _I love you_ as in a... romantic way and I just think it is time because... well, I love him. Very much."

Sam stays silent. He knows about Dean and his not chick flick moments policy, but he also knows how hard the couple struggle for being together had been. He just smiles sweetly.

"But anyways... hey, the other day, you said you had an idea, was it good enough for a grown up man like Dean?" Cas asks, rolling his eyes in annoyance by the end.

Sam chuckles and tells him about that little tradition of having pie and go camping when John was away. He shares with the angel some of the stories and the nostalgic tone of his voice melts Cas's heart.

"I'm sure we could do something like that" Castiel says, already plotting all on his mind.

It takes a lot of Cas attention to get all he needs, because, no matter how many times Sam tells him that it should be simple and small, Castiel's already bought twenty bags of marshmallows for the bonfire, and some of their friends are confirmed to assist too.

Cas asks for a last favor from Sam. To take Dean out by the 20th of January and return exactly by the night of 23th. Sam gets a bit scared about the size of it, but he asks Charlie to keep an eye on the angel.

By the morning of January 24th, Dean wakes up with a beautiful cherry pie in front of him. "Happy birthday, honey. I hope you have a great day."

Dean smiles widely and kisses Cas's lips. "I'm starting already, babe."

The angel watches the man having breakfast in bed and after a round of kisses, they both walk outside, meeting Sam in the kitchen. A very confused Sam, who looks at Castiel, wondering where the hell is everything he planned. Sam hugs his brother wishing him a happy birthday and goes back to his room, to clean it a bit.

The day runs pretty quiet, until, almost at sundown, Castiel sneaks out and comes back nearly thirty minutes later, tired and trying to catch his breath. He pulls out of his pocket a piece of fabric. "Dean, I need you to put this on and do not ask questions."

Dean gives him a funny look. "Babe, Sam is still here."

"Yeah, I know. I was about to ask for his help."

Sam can't hold his laugh and signs Dean to stand up. "Just do it."

It's just there when Dean understands and gets excited in anticipation. He lets Cas to blind him and with Sam's help they walked him out the bunker. They walk longer than Dean anticipated and he gets a bit nervous.

"You've gotta trust me, do you trust me?" Castiel whispers in his ear.

Dean relaxes. "Yeah, I do."

Castiel places his hands around Dean's waist and the man's hands find Cas's. They stop and Dean hears Sam's small "wow". There's a bit of buzzing and slowly Cas takes off the fabric from Dean's eyes.

They are in the forest behind the bunker and their friends are there. There are tends and a big bonfire, a couple of tables with food (hot dogs, burgers and lots of pie) and another with insane amounts of buzz.

A single tear rolls down Dean's cheek "You did this?" He asks, looking at Cas.

The angel smiles shyly "Well, Sam helped a lot."

Dean hugs him tighter than ever in his life and kisses him mix the kisses with words of gratitude and adoration.

When they look at Sam, he is wiping tears, just like everybody else. There is a big cake that Jody brings and people sings _happy birthday_.

The night is clear and not as cold as the weather man said, but still everybody has a blanket around them. Castiel and Dean share theirs.

"Can we go away for a second?" Castiel asks.

"More birthday surprises? Baby, I think we would be needing more than a second..." Dean teases.

"It's not about that, I just... I realized there's something I have to do and I can't do it in front of everybody."

Dean raises an eyebrow, but eventually he stands up and they walk, putting several feet between them and the group. Castiel kisses Dean's deeply and hugs him. Dean runs his fingers on the angel's hair and they don't say anything for a while.

"Thank you, Cas. This is by far the best birthday of my life." Dean whispers. His eyes are closed and his forehead is joined to Cas's.

"I'm glad you're happy." Castiel says.

He kisses Dean yet again and they open their eyes. "I love you." Castiel finally says.

Dean smiles and brushes Cas's lips. "I know."

"I know you know, I just thought it's something I had to say because..."

"I love you too. Very much." Dean interrupts.

Castiel smiles and they join their foreheads again. "I love you." Castiel repeats. "Christ, now I think I never gonna get tired of saying it."

Dean laughs. "I can get used to it."

He kisses the angel's forehead and keeps his lips there for a while.

They go back to the group walking slowly, hand in hand.

They drink, eat, dance, and laugh.

They love each other.


	28. DAY 28: Doing something ridiculous

**28.- Doing something ridiculous**

"So, kiddo, now you're gonna learn the most important part of a hunt." Dean said, taping Jack's arm "To pick the bar for the beers afterwards."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam replied, laughing hard, "You don't 'pick a bar', you just walk into the first thing you find where there's alcohol!"

"Dude, I'm trying to teach a lesson here." Dean complained.

"Sam's right, though." Claire said, crossing her arms "But what the hell, let's pretend you can pick a decent bar."

The argue lasted for a few more minutes, until they decided to follow Dean. The satisfied hunter missed something. "By the way? Where is Cas?"

"He and Jody are booking rooms for all of us. Alex is buying food with Donna." Claire briefed him. "Oh, right, you just asked for your angel!"

Jack gave him a funny look and Sam chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes and they went to find a bar. Once they are outside one that looked good enough for Dean's standards, he texted Cas; then he asked Claire to warn the rest of the group.

The first round of beers and fries chips came quickly and Dean reserved the place next to him for Cas.

Their relationship is kinda weird. Because everyone knew, but at the same time, Dean didn't want to share details. And Dean Winchester's definition of 'details' was pretty wide.

Cas and Jody arrived with Donna and Alex. The angel sat next to the older man, who immediately gave him his beer. A quick kiss when no one was looking and a slight brush of hands. "Thank you, Dean." Castiel said, taking the first sip of his beer.

"So, what's the occasion?" Donna asked, grabbing a few fries.

"Dean was just trying to teach Jack how to pick a bar after a hunt, but I honestly think he did a pretty lazy job. This place is more dead than that fucking rugaru." Claire said, putting a chip on her mouth.

"First of all, language." Dean said, with dad voice. "Second, if you're so awesome at it, why didn't you step up and picked a bar?"

"Hey, hey, something is happening" Jack said, taking away Claire's chance to reply.

He pointed at the front, where a small scenario was set and someone was putting a mic. The humans looked at each other.

"It's a freaking karaoke." Alex said, half smiling.

"Well, this just got interesting. I say we should play a drinking game until someone is drunk enough to go and sing." Claire challenged, obviously looking at Dean.

"You don't know what you just did, kid." Dean replied, taking the challenge.

They ordered shots glasses and a bottle of tequila. Meanwhile, Sam and Jody explained the game to Jack. It was simple, someone would say a category and everyone had to say something related to it. If someone didn't know or say something already said, that someone had to drink.

They started with a 'test round' just to make sure Jack understood the game. It was about 'things you can find in a kitchen'. Castiel lost.

"So, since Cas lost, he has to say the next category." Donna announced. "And it can be something just Dean knows!" She warned.

Everybody laughed and Castiel took a sip of his beer. "Alright, so... 90's tv shows!"

"You wanna get me drunk, don't you?" Dean said and kissed the angel's cheek. But Sam lost that category.

Meanwhile, the first person went up to sing karaoke. It was a young man who sang a love song to his girlfriend. Then, a young girl sang something for her best friend. That gave Claire her idea for a category. "Katy Perry songs!" She said.

When it was Dean's turn, he just lifted his glass and took his shot. "Alright kid, you wanna play hard... Cowboys movies!"

But Castiel lost that category.

"I can't believe you lost that one!" Dean complained.

"I'm sorry." Castiel apologized and took his shot. "Next Category is gonna be... Led Zeppelin songs."

He earned a big smile from Dean and bitch face from everybody else. The game went on for several rounds, and when the bottle was empty and they decided to call it a draw (because, behind the celestial beings, everybody was pretty drunk.)

"So no one is gonna sing?" Jack asked, a bit disappointed.

"Let's make a final round. The loser has to take three shots and sing." Claire proposed.

"Girl you're gonna get so dizzy." Dean teased. "Alright, who picks category?"

"I'd say one of the angels, but since Cas is already compromised, I guess it has to be Jack, so it could be hard as hell on everyone." Alex proposed.

They agree and silently, Sam, Alex and Claire (who were closer to the nephilim) started plotting to convince him.

The second bottle finally arrived and Jack spoke "Star Trek characters."

Claire started, then Sam, Alex, Donna, Jody and Castiel.

It was Dean's turn "Easy, Owen Lars. And right on you, kiddo."

Claire and Sam's cheers made him realize his mistake. "Dude, that's from star wars... so... please, put three glasses in front of Dean... and start to think of a song... Cas, any request?" Donna teased.

Dean took the three shots and yeah, he was drunk. He stood up and walked towards the table where the list of songs and singers was placed. He took a while and then, approached to get in line. There were just two people before him.

Cas took a long drink when the man got on the stage. The music started. "Holy shit, he is really drunk." He looked around, slightly worried. "Oh, right... you don't know"

Dean started to sing really soft.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping..._

Just when a small group on the front started to sing alone, Dean's friend recognized the song. Sam looked at Cas, who was mumbling the words, with a silly smile on his lips.

" _I don't wanna close my eyes..._ Come on baby, I can't see you... Cas, I love you, let me see you!" Dean said, in the middle of the song.

Castiel stood up and waved his hand shyly. Some of the girls in the front turned around to look at him. Dean' smile grew wider and he started to sing more passionately. There was something about Dean's drunk attitude that encourage him 'what the hell?' the angel thought and he started to sing along, louder than he had ever sung.

He got up the chair and everybody in the bar looked at him.

"I love you!" He shouted and Dean smiled, pointing at him.

When the song finished, Dean dropped the mic on the stage (It actually fell from his hand) and he walked passed a sea of people to get to Cas. He hugged the angel's legs and helped him down, kissing his lips in the process. Their kiss was tight and full of passion, like no one was watching them. Dean repeated again and again how much he loved the angel and Castiel laughed incapable of reproduce any word.

After several minutes, they finally cooled it off and Dean, still holding Castiel, looked at his brother and friends "What are you all looking at?"

"You two look really good together." Jack said.

"Like hell we do, know if you excuse us, we have some business to attend and we won't be needing an audience."

"The son of a bitch didn't even pay his share!" Claire complained.

They all laughed.

By the morning, over breakfast the girls, and Jack teased about what had happened last night, and of course, Dean denied the all thing. "I wasn't that drunk, I was just messing with you, kids. Besides, you know, I don't kiss Cas like that... in public."

Castiel, amused with the situation, said. "Of course they are kidding, Dean. Next thing they are gonna say it's that you sang Aerosmith entire discography while we were having sex."

Sam almost choked. He was about to say something, but Dean, genuinely offended spoke, "I can't believe you just said that."

"It's not like I'm complaining." Castiel defended himself.

Dean made and understanding gesture and nodded slightly. "Well, I know a lot of other discographies, so..."

Sam almost choked for the second time. He was about to complain, again, when a young couple stopped by their table. "Hey, you... you're the one who sang last night..." The girl said "You know, the Aerosmith song... I just wanted to say it was really romantic of you." She looked at Cas. "You're really lucky."

"Yeah, guys, you're amazing." Her boyfriend said.

They both nodded, blushing heavily. The couple left and the rest of the group released their contained laughs.

"Man, I never gonna drink again." Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee.


	29. DAY 29: Doing something sweet

**29.- Doing something sweet**

Teaching humanity to Cas was a task Dean was willing to embrace professionally.

But since that first night when they both fell asleep curled up together, it was getting harder and harder to keep the 'professional profile'.

Of course it all started with simple tasks, like getting dressed or brushing their teeth. Dean found out that it was easy to do everything with Cas, so he could learn through observation and the man didn't waste his time.

Days passed and Dean and Cas were barely few times apart. Just for necessary stuff. The former angel even joined the brothers during hunts, so the hunter could look after him and vise versa. One morning, while Sam was doing some research on the town public library, Cas woke up and went to the men's room, where Dean was having breakfast.

"Hello, Dean."

"Morning sunshine, coffee?" Dean asked with a big grin on his lips.

Castiel nodded and looked for a piece of bread, when he found it, he helped himself with a jam toast.

"Look at you, all pro." Dean teased, getting closer. He ran his hands through Cas's hair. "What is going on here, uh? Your hair is so oily, are you washing it in the way I told you?"

"Yep." Castiel said, giving a bit to his toast. "But for some reason it gets like that really fast... oh, and there is some white stuff, like dust, but thicker."

Dean nodded and got even closer, looking at Cas's hair. "Alright, we're gonna have to take a shower buddy." The former angel gave him a questioning look, but the hunter remained serious. "Let's take the chance now Sam is not here and won't do weird questions."

Castiel finished his breakfast an followed Dean to the room's bathroom.

It was almost weird how comfortable they felt being naked in front of each other. Dean got in first, and when the water temperature was fine, he called Cas in. The former angel tested the temperature with his toes and then, walked in, getting used to the water pressure.

Dean put a generous amount of shampoo in his hand. "Alright, Cas, turn around." Castiel looked at him alarmed and confused. "I won't... just do it."

Castiel did as he was told and suddenly, he felt Dean's hands massaging his skull with circular motion. "Can you feel that?" Dean asked. "You've gotta do it with your fingertips not with your nails, and gently. This stuff could clean a freaking airplane, so there's no need to go all kamikaze on it. Gotcha?"

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes. He made a slight movement to keep washing his hair by himself, but Dean just continued. "Alright, buddy, now wash it off and we are done."

Castiel turned around. He removed all the product from his hair and washed his face to look at Dean, then he reached for the shampoo bottle. "Now is your turn."

Dean adopted a defensive position. "Not happening."

"But... come on, let me do something for you, besides don't you wanna see if I learnt correctly?" Castiel asked with an innocent face.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around. Cas got on his tip toes and washed Dean's hair gently. They both walked outside and got dressed.

A small cream pot rested on Sam's night stand and Castiel got curious. He read the labels and opened it to smell his content. Dean watched him closely, amused.

The former angel took a bit between two of his fingers and studied his texture. He looked at Dean and walked closer. He put a bit on his fingertips and when he reached for the hunter's face, he stepped back "What the hell?"

"It says here that is good for your skin. Come on, it's just a bit and the texture is really nice."

Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel ran his fingers carefully through the man's face. Dean couldn't help but laugh. It was that or kiss him and they can't do that, Sam could show up at any minute. But he took a bit of cream in his fingers. "Come on, if it's good for my skin is good for yours too."

Castiel laughed and they both played around a bit with it. Castiel finally put the tap on it and he spread the last bit on Dean's face. He was about to walk away to return it to its place when Dean's hand on his wrist, stoped him. "Why are you so sweet to me, angel?"

"I could ask you the same question." Castiel replied.

Their eyes locked. And Dean's phone rang.

A few weeks later, back in the bunker, Dean was doing the last part of the inventory to figure out how many things they've got and what kind they were. The recreation room was covered in old magazines, some science fiction books, a couple of record disc and a large variety of stuff. Castiel walked in when Dean was taking a rest and looking through some items. The former angel walked around, until an acoustic guitar called his eye. He looked at it with calm and shyly ran a finger through the wood. He caressed a cord and that called Dean's attention.

"Do you wanna learn how to play?" The man asked, already standing up.

"Do you know?" Castiel asked and his eyes lilted up.

"Well... I guess I know enough to teach you a bit."

Castiel took the guitar and Dean instructed to sit and directed him about how to place his hands. But Cas was a bit obtuse, and Dean's patience wore thin real soon. "Alright, move, I'm gonna sit with ya." He said and sat beside Cas, adopting a weird position, so now his arms were around the angel and their hands moved at once.

For some reason, the hunter was whispering and Castiel listened carefully. Dean moved Cas's hand from above and the guitar cried out a melodic sound. The former angel smiled widely and looked at Dean truly excited. Dean smiled back and they stared for a while. Without knowing how, their eyes were locked in each other's lips. Their foreheads were almost touching and Sam came to ask Dean if he wanted something from the store. Dean softly let go off Cas and kept cleaning and putting everything in order. The guitar returned to its place.

It was just when Cas was again an angel when he noticed there was something odd about the way he felt about Dean. At the beginning he thought he missed the 'human experience' but it didn't take long for him to realize that what he really missed was to be around Dean most of the time. To stay late watching movies and to laugh quietly to avoid waking Sam up. To have breakfast and learn how to play instruments, to brush their teeth or the way Dean leaned in when he cut the angel's fingernails.

Castiel decided it was time to do something, so he went to Dean's bedroom, just to find it empty. The hunter was in the bathroom and by the sound coming out from it, he was brushing his teeth. Castiel decided to walk in. Dean almost choked trying to protest, but he just rolled his eyes when he realized it was Cas. The angel saw the toothbrush he wore and hesitantly took it. He brushed his teeth.

"I thought you didn't have to do all this stuff anymore." Dean said, and dried his mouth.

Castiel spit and washed his mouth. "Yes, but I... I guess I got used to it." Dean just nodded and Cas stood there in silence. "Actually, I was looking for you, because I need to speak to you. It's important... I think."

"Can it wait five minutes?" Dean asked, Castiel tilted his head and the hunter pointed at the toilet. "I've gotta..."

"Oh, right. I'll wait in your room." Castiel said and walked out.

He sat on the bed and watched his hands. It felt like eternity until Dean finally walked in, wearing the bottom of his pyjamas and the black t-shirt he was wearing that day.

Castiel looked at him, stopping on his hands, mouth and eyes. "So?" The hunter asked, snapping Cas out of his thoughts.

"It's about... I, Dean... I think there's something wrong with me. As an angel, I mean. I don't think I'm back completely." He paused, waiting for a response.

"Yeah? Like Metatron could trick you on the grace issue? You suspect is not yours maybe?" The hunter asked concerned.

"No. It's not that." The angel stood in front of his friend. Yeah, he had to solve his 'personal space' issues, but he could do that later. "I'm sure it's my grace, It's not something that you can get tricked on. But maybe it's much less than we thought initially." Dean just listened this time. Cas took a deep breath and thought carefully his next words. "I have emotions that I'm not supposed to have." He announced. "I mean... Before I started to experience some sort of... feelings towards you and other humans, like Sam or Kevin and it was ok, you were very good to me and, as we said, we went through a lot of crap together, that is... bonding, I guess. But as a human there were other... sensations in my body. Nice ones. And I noticed all of them manifested when I was with you. I didn't say anything because I thought it was just a human thing, but now... I'm an angel again and I still... I miss you when you're not around and I even feel happy when you show up or call me. And I think about you most of the time, not in a worried way, but in..."

Cas stopped because Dean grabbed his face and kissed him hard. The angel didn't reply.

"Shit, Cas sorry... You made me nervous, cuz I thought you were... confesing or something. My bad, obviously... Buddy, I'm so..."

And this time Castiel interrupted him. With his lips, if that wasn't clear. It took Dean a few seconds to get used to Cas's passion and strength, but finally he gave in and kissed back.

"This is exactly what I'm taking about, Dean." Castiel said, his eyes closed and his mouth inches apart from the man's lips. "I wanted to do that every single time you were around and when you were not. And I wondered how it would feel to be like this with you and it's so nice, but... but my vessel is a mess right now and I can barely control what is going on here."

Dean smiled widely. "You like me, you idiot. That's all. Christ, you scared me."

Castiel opened his eyes. "I think 'like' doesn't cope. It's more like... more." He said, his voice was a whisper.

"Let's just say that is just one word for it, ok?" Dean ran a thumb by Cas's cheek. He kissed him again, softer this time.

"And... do you like me?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I mean... that's one word for it."


	30. DAY 30: Doing something hot

**30.- Doing something hot**

* * *

 _ **This one is rated 'M'**_

* * *

New Year's eve was something Castiel still didn't get right. One can argue that he had been around humans for a decade now, but those humans were the Winchester. So, we can't really blame him for not knowing what the hell was going on around him. There he was, the angel of solitude surrounded by people, music, drinks and laughs. There he was, close enough to the wall to become invisible, but not too close, so people wouldn't start wondering where he was. 'Yeah, because people do that.' Castiel told to himself sarcastically. Because the truth was that not a single soul on that party would think of him as his first 'new year hug' choice.

Suddenly people started to cheer and a bottle of champagne was opened with a crowd cheering even louder. Cas smirked. He took a sip of his beer – the last one – and started to think of a scape plan. He looked at the next door when a strong hand rested on his waist.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean called him out, with a husky voice. "Come here, man. Happy new year."

Obviously the hand belonged to him, hand that now was wrapped tight around his body, bringing the angel closer to the man.

Dean hugged Cas for a long time, long enough to the angel to reply by placing his hands shyly on the man's shoulders. "Happy new year to you too, I guess."

Dean laughed loudly, but he didn't let go of Castiel. He rested his head on the angel's shoulder and his lips made contact with the skin exposed in the neck area, sending shivers all over Cas's vessel. Dean kissed him again, this time closer to the chin. It didn't feel like 'unintentional' this time. And another kiss on his cheek confirmed that thought. The third kiss felt straight in the angel's lips, warmly familiar. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's cheek, not sure if it was to put more pressure into the kiss or for breaking apart. He did the second.

"You're drunk." Castiel said, when Dean's body started to push on his.

"I'm not that drunk." Dean said, he went for Cas lips again, but the angel was faster this time. "I'm seriously not."

Dean stood straight, so Cas could see him. His lips were moist (maybe for the resent kiss), his eyes were bright and his expression was peaceful. He was holding a beer, but it was almost full.

Castiel let his eyes drop. "You said the same that time... when you helped me to hunt Raphael down."

Dean smirked. "I wasn't that drunk that time either, Cas."

And without allowing the angel to reply, he kissed him again, making him took a step back.

"Why should I believe you? How I know this is not gonna end like that time?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean's eyes.

"I'm not an idiot now. I mean... not that much." Dean rested his hand on Cas's hip. "And... Jesus, I don't wanna have to lose you again to find out how hopeless I'm without you. I already know it, fuck, I know it very well... I'm just... I don't wanna wait forever, because if I lose you again and you don't come back... there are so many things that I should have..."

And this time was Castiel who kissed. Hard, passionatelly and full of hope. "You idiot..." He whispered against Dean's lips, just before turn him around and pushed the hunter against the nearest wall.

They kissed for a long time, forgetting about everybody around them and Castiel pressed his hips against Dean's crotch. They rocked their hips together for a while and Dean moaned softly. Cas pressed harder and his hand found Dean's exposed skin under his shirt.

"This is not what I had planned." Dean said, gasping for air.

Castiel took a bit of distance. "I'm sorry."

Dean pulled him back to wrap his arms around him. "It's better." He whispered in Cas ear and bit delicately the angel's earlobe.

Castiel closed his eyes and his body pushed itself closer to Dean (if that was possible).

"So...?"

"I think it would be appropriate."

Castiel kissed Dean again, and the man broke the kiss after almost a minute. "God, if you keep kissing me like that, we're not gonna make it to the... Crap, I don't know where we could go..."

"Let's find out." Castiel said, and grabbed Dean's hand, hurrying them both outside the main room, kissing Dean again on the hallway.

The man smiled, pleased. "I've got an idea. Can I make the calls now?"

"You're the one who started all this, so I guess it's fair." Castiel replied.

Dean walked them to the garage. Castiel understood what was happening and smirked. "Oh..."

"Is it a bad location? We still can change it." Dean offered, pulling Cas' hand strongly.

"No, it's not. It's just..." Castiel said and sighed.

Dean hugged his angel. "Hey... just let it go, alright?"

They kissed again and while the kiss was growing passionate and hot, Cas's hands wandered across Dean's body. The man's jacket ended up on the Impala's hood.

Castiel pushed Dean against the front of the car and he was getting a bit impatient for getting access to the man's skin.

"Backseat, now." Dean called out, while his hands managed to get underneath Cas's shirt.

Castiel took both his trench coat and Dean's jacket to create a pillow, which he placed gently. They got in the car and took off their clothes, throwing them to the frontseat. It was just them in underwear when Cas's mouth decided to explore Dean's skin as pleased. Dean moaned loudly and Castiel smiled. The hunter pushed the angel back and his mouth mirrored Cas's mouth, earning a moan when his lips trapped the fabric of the angel's boxers.

"I think that's good enough for foreplay." Castiel said, breathless.

Then, Dean felt how the heat spread across his thighs and climbed up his crotch. The wave of desire grew stronger inside him, making him gasp for air.

His lips parted when a second wave hit him like a truck. "So, you can't use your grace to get me a machete, but you can use it to prep me?"

"Of course. This is far more important." Castiel replied and sat up, sneaking a hand in Dean's boxers, taking them off.

Dean moaned loudly and needy. He kissed Cas and bit the angel's lower lip, while he freed his cock. Then, he used his hands as support over the angel's abs and pushed himself down, both of them gasped loudly at the contact.

The hunter moved his hips slowly and started a circular motion, what soon got the angel buring his fingernails in the man's hips, asking for more. He lifted his pelvis, so now he reached deeper inside Dean. They moaned loudly and Dean could see the car moving with them. Calculated, steady motion became rush and unstable. Dean's hand got a hard grip on Cas's belly, then on his arms, and the leather of the backseat. Castiel worked him with both hands and fuck happy new year, because the pick of the night was when they both cum.

"Fuck, Cas... that was... fuck." Dean attempt of making a coherent sentence amused Castiel, and the angel brought the man down, kissing his damped forehead.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Cas fingers tracing lines across Dean's arms, Dean's lips, letting lazy kisses on the angel's chest.

"So, same place and time every monday and Friday?" Castiel said, his eyes closed.

"Yeah." Dean replied lazily. A few seconds in silence. "And Tuesday is date night, on Wednesday we have dinner and go to a motel afterwards. Thursday on my bedroom, Saturday is movie night, as always and sunday we go for lunch, because is God's day and we don't want your dad to hate on me, do we?"

Silence again. Castiel laughed loudly. Dean joined him.

* * *

So, I'm finally done with this, yasss!

First of all, thank you all guys for reading and coment this. I'm really grateful for everyone of you.

Now it's time to apologize, because I swear to God I meant to do this on time, updating everyday, but life is unpredictable and I got a job (yei) but it means I have literally no time to write this as fast and as much I wanted. And Yeah, it's kinda of a farewell of fanfiction's work as well. But who knows... Anyways...

One thing that I really really wanted to do it's to give in adoption the plots used here. I know some of them are really lame but there are others that I think, have a lot of potential, so if you wanna give them a home and turn it into a long ass fic and put drama and tears and smut, just pm me, I would tell you if I got more ideas for it, and of course, If my babies got adopted I wanna now who did it! and of course I wanna read it, because I know it's gonna be awesome.

* * *

 **And now that's all. Gracias totales. See you around, kids**


End file.
